


I'm just the Security Ma'am

by Sydney563



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney563/pseuds/Sydney563
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo is a security officer at an arena hosting the biggest band in the world for a three day concert. Lauren is the band's manager. What happens when the two meet over the next three days? Stuff, romance, and unmitigated sap. This a one shot times three. A bday gift to one of my favorite fans/reviewers. Rating shifted to M in chapter 4...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**This is a quick one shot that will only be 3 or 4 chapters. I need less complex stories right now as i am on the mend. I am still writing RA but that one is getting twisty and complicated. The angel one as well, i kinda need a break and like not thinking too deeply about details and plot twists. Hence this story. An idea presented by Nerdrific and in honor of her bday, i present to you Security Officer Bo. Imagine Bo in her security uniform from the episode where she looked like Lara Croft in her form fitting campus security outfit. Whenever she is in security mode, picture her that way.**

**Read it, enjoy it. I will update this when i can. I have no idea why i took on writing three stories now...sheesh.**

* * *

 

"For the next three days, this arena will be our number one focus." Dan, aka the Colonel, boomed like the drill instructor he once was. His voice ricocheting off the brick walls of the tiny basement room of The Marcus Sports Arena. "This band, Dutch & Downing, is the biggest band this arena has seen in quite some time." Dan strolled around the room in his black fatigue pants, black fitted shirt with SECURITY in bold white print. All topped off his high and tight, salt and pepper buzz cut leftover from his days in the marines.

The Colonel paused in the center at the front of the room. Standing to the side of the projection screen where he had the entire blueprints of the arena splayed out. He stood tall and firm, making direct eye contact with everyone in the room. Scowling once at my best friend, Kenzi, sitting next to me. Semi-conscious. I jabbed her in the ribs to wake her up, "Kenz, the colonel is staring at you."

She coughed and jolted forward, grimacing at me, "Damn you and your sharp elbows, Bo." It came out as a rough, hung-over rasp. I shook my head and nodded at the Colonel who smirked in return. I was his favorite Security Officer and it was on that fact alone, I was able to get Kenzi a job.

The Colonel droned on, "This event will draw close to a million people over the next few days. This entire unit will have to be on our toes and better than the best we already are." He held up the thick briefing packet that was on the table in front of me. "Now, let's review, shall we?"

I flipped to the front page, reading over the statistics of the three day concert. Kenzi groaned, "It's like he's preparing us for the invasion of Europe. It's just a dumb band with silly teenage fans. We don't need to be this serious." She flicked through the large packet, pulling off her oversized sunglasses and squinting at the bright fluorescent light.

I shook my head, looking over my best friend. Her raven black hair was in a messy bun, thankfully free of color streaks that would make the Colonel frown even further. At least she was in uniform and semi sober, but fully hung-over by the way her bright blue eyes were half open. "Kenzi, this dumb band is the biggest thing in the country and world right now." I flipped to the photograph of the band. The lead singers were a boy and a girl, no more than twenty three and the newest import from England. Dutch & Downing had literally exploded on the scene with one appearance on one of those make me a star reality shows. Filling the hearts and ears of the world with their pop, acoustic, soul sound.

Six months later, the world was consumed by the duet group with a three piece backup band. I had to admit, I did own one of their albums and was actually a little excited to be working the event. I glossed over the boys profile. Damien, twenty three. Red hair and blue eyes. His dislikes and likes all laid out for us and the catering team. I moved to the girl's profile, Lianne, twenty two. Bright blonde hair and green eyes. Her dislikes were similar to Damien's and she seemed to have an extensive rider that included specific water flavors, candy flavors and how warm she wanted her towels. I found it unusual for security to have this information but didn't pay it too much attention. Could have been the Colonels secretary was being over exuberant with her collating and stapling.

I shook my head, fame and wealth corrupted people into simple and weird fools. I turned to the back of the packet where the security interests laid. The Colonel was also going over that part with the room. "As you all can see, we need to be diligent and vigilante in regards to entry and exit. This band has had some minor breaching issues at other venues. I will not allow that to happen on my watch. We will be sticking to handcuffs and pepper spray; the police will be handling the big guns for us. So please leave the firearms at home or in the secured rack in my office." A few groans filled the room, "I know, I know, I am not happy about it since we are all highly trained marksmen, but the PR for the band has asked we limit the firepower. For the bands image sake." The Colonel shook his head and reached up to tap the white screen behind him. "The green room will be down in the main locker rooms. We will have that area exclusively badge and wristband access only. You all have the color coding and who will be wearing what." The Colonel moved around, "I have given all of you assignments for placement throughout the venue and the event." He paused, "Dennis, Malikov. You two I am placing as direct liaisons for the band. You two will go where they go and not leave their side unless it's for them to go on stage."

My head shot up as Kenzi groaned, "Excuse me sir?"

The Colonel grinned, "I had requests by the manager of the band to find my best officers to stick on the band like glue since their own security team would be lighter than normal. Something about passport expiration." He waved his hand, "Anyways, they specifically requested females and Dennis, you are my best female let alone best officer I have." He looked around the room with his steely grey eyes, effectively silencing the mild grumbles of the rest of the room. "As I said, you and Malikov will be the primary security for this band for the entire three days. Your packets will have the rest of the information you need. And as always, that information will be need to know and you two are the only two who needs to know it."

I let out a slow sigh. Turning back to the packet, understanding why I was looking at the contract rider and the other non-security information I had before me. I had only been on the security team for the arena for almost a year. In that time I was always a floater or stuck up by the ticket booths. Never was I assigned the duty of VIP and talent protection. Kenzi on the other hand, was excited and bouncing in her seat as she read over the riders and other nonsense. "Woot Woot, VIP protection bitches. This is gonna be awesome! Rubbing elbows with the rich and stupid famous." She was practically leaping out of her seat, doing her little excited dance she usually did at the buffet.

I was lost in thought and mild panic that I didn't notice the Colonel had dismissed the room until he walked up to us. "Dennis, is there something wrong with your assignment?"

I stood up quickly, tugging on the edge of my very well fitted black security shirt, "Oh no sir, just surprised that you gave me this detail." I ran my hands nervously down the black fatigue pants, suddenly missing my gear belt that always gave me a place to rest my nervous hands.

"Why are you surprised? You really are my best officer. You show up early, you never hesitate to act and act appropriately. You also never complain when I stick you in the back nosebleed sections on drunk patrol." The Colonel glared at Kenzi who was still giggling and bouncing over the packet, "And you manage to make this one actually show up on time."

I looked down at Kenzi, kicking her in the shin, making her yelp and pay attention. She stood up straight next to me, saluting the Colonel. I threw her a dirty look, "I appreciate the thought, sir…"

The Colonel shook his head, "No buts, Dennis. Take the assignment, do it well and have some fun. The band manager will be here in two hours to do a quick walk-through. They have asked you be here to assist them." He winked at me, "You do good on this and I will call in a favor with the Chief. Get your application on the fast track." The Colonel threw Kenzi another glare before walking away.

I let out a slow breath, grabbing the packet and my jacket. Kenzi linked her arm in mine, "Let's get this shit show of a party started! It says on the sheet that they already have the food in the locker room kitchen. I feel the need to personally investigate much of it." She grinned at me, "You know, for the bands safety."

I rolled my eyes and let my tiny best friend drag me down the hall. Maybe the police department would call me in the next two hours and tell me I had been accepted and I could quit this job on the spot. For some reason, I was nervous to take on such a big job as guarding sassy English musicians. But something in my gut told me to ride it out.

* * *

 

Two Hours later –

"Kenzi! Can you please stop digging in the candy? The manager will be here any minute." I stood in the locker room that looked more like a fancy hotel room than a locker room. The walls had been covered with thick velvet. A large couch and a handful of chairs had been brought in to add life to the room and everything looked like a plush sitting room fit for a King. I felt very much out of place in my security uniform.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, her mouth full of chocolate. "Bo, you seriously need to relax, like Xanax relax." She chewed the mouthful and swallowed, "I had to make sure the chocolate was at room temperature like Missus Lianne requested in her rider." She wiped her hands on the edge of the black tablecloth in the green room. She straightened her gear belt that hung off her hips at an angle, "Did you see some of the crazy shit that little girl has in her list of demands? Five pairs of clean underwear? Three pairs of size 7 slipper? Let alone the weird food requests and temperatures for said food? Shit, I can't wait for the day to be rich and famous and be a twat."

I laughed lightly; I had read all of Lianne's demands and found them to be ridiculous compared to the simple ones of Damien. All he wanted was cold beer and water, hot pizza and some fresh pastries. "You don't need to be famous, Kenzi, you are already in a world of your own." I heard the locker room door open. I waved Kenzi over, "Shit, it's the manager."

Kenzi hopped to stand next to me in her best mannered way, which still had her hip jutting out with attitude. I smoothed my tight black shirt and adjusted the bulky gear belt as the door opened. I smiled as tall man in a tailored suit walked in first. Grinning brightly at me and roaming his eyes over my tight shirt, "Hello, are you Officer Dennis and Officer Malikov?"

I nodded and stuck my hand out, "Yes sir, that would be us. I am Officer Dennis." I nodded to Kenzi, "Officer Malikov. You must be the manager? Mr. Lewis?"

The man shook his head as he took my hand. Squeezing his sweaty palm against mine in a way that made me cringe but smile through it. "Oh no my dear, I am Edwin Acer. The executive from Black Star Records that signed Dutch & Downing. I just popped in to meet with the security director and his team." He gave me another greasy look that made me want to shower and silently curse the Colonel for his need to have tight clothing. Claiming that it would not allow attackers anything to grab on to, instead just give pervy executives plenty to oogle with their eyes. "You are stunning, Officer. I might have a job for you in my office if you feel security work isn't suited for you."

"Does that job involve a hand or maybe some blowing?" Kenzi's voice seemed to echo in the large room, her voice full of irritation at the man. I bit my lip to stifle a laugh as Edwin turned bright red and tore his hand free from mine. Trying to recover with a salesman smile, "Anyways, the manager is right behind me. Excuse me, I would like to take a look at the rest of the green room. See if it meets the standards of the band."

Kenzi huffed at him, "Do that and keep your hands to yourself." She folded her arms across her chest as I glared at her. "What, no one touches my bestie like a pervy meat handler. I don't care if he was the president, he touches you again I'll break his fancy fingers."

"If he was the president, I am certain the secret service would take issue with you trying to break fingers, regardless of how perverse the intent." The warm, smooth, feminine voice with the slightest English accent, made both Kenzi and I turn our full focus to the door.

I felt my mouth drop open slightly when I saw the woman. Tall, blonde, lean and dressed in clothing I knew cost more than my car, she was gorgeous. She kept her smile minimal when as she looked around the room. A notebook in her hands, scribbling notes. I could not help my eyes as they took in the sight before me. Her blonde hair seemed to flow perfectly around her shoulders and lay across the brown leather jacket she wore. Her long neck met a firm jaw line that was still soft. Pink glossed lips that made me a little warm when I caught the glint of light from the room in them, directing my eyes to travel up to a pair of amber colored eyes that when she looked in mine, I swore I felt my heart pause and say, hey now.

I was utterly entranced by this woman's presence. The way the room seemed to fill up with her light perfume, which I instantly detected as my number one favorite perfume that I could not afford on my security paycheck. I had no idea I was staring and watching every little move the woman made until I felt little Russian fingers pinch my arm.

"Reel in those eyeballs before blondie trips over them." I looked down at Kenzi smirking at me. I cleared my throat as she whispered, "You're blushing, Bo."

The blonde looked up from her notepad, still smiling gently in that professional way that meant nothing. I cleared my throat again, "I should apologize for my friend here. She sometimes lacks tact."

The blonde's lips curled up into a genuine smile, "It's fine. I also often find Edwin to be a pervy meat handler. I wish I could have the freedom to break his fancy fingers." She stepped forward, her eyes meeting mine. "I am Lauren Lewis, manager and PR for the band." She held her hand out for me to take.

I smirked as I took it, noticing for a split second that her amber eyes dropped to admire my chest before returning to direct contact.

When our hands met, hers wasn't sweaty like Edwin's. It was warm, comforting and there was the slightest tingle that raced through my palm and to the rest of my body, making me shiver slightly. Lauren's smile grew a bit wider, "It's nice to meet you Officer Dennis. I have read your file, I agree with your director. You will be a perfect fit for the next three days." She removed her hand to turn and greet Kenzi. I instantly missed her hand in mine and wanted to grab it again, hit pause and let the feeling soak in. I stumbled over my mouth as I spoke, "Um, call me Bo and this is my partner Kenzi."

Lauren nodded, "Bo, Kenzi. Unique names for two girls, but I already prefer them over Officer Dennis and Officer Malikov. Less of a military feel." She turned and scanned the long craft service table already set out with food for her approval before it was carted to the fridges for the next day.

Kenzi stared at me after she was properly introduced to Lauren, mouthing "What the hell is wrong with you?" While Lauren walked to the craft service table. I shrugged, telling her silently I had no clue. All I knew was this blonde woman smelled as good as she looked and I wanted to be around her.

Lauren poked at a few things on the table, grimacing at the way the deli tray jiggled like jello, "I know the Colonel went over a few things with you, but I want to address some other personal issues that I would like you two to be on the watch for." She turned to face us, setting her notepad down and leaning against the table. This gave me a clear view of what she was wearing and I could not resist staring.

Her leather jacket fell open to reveal she was wearing a grey slouch neck blouse that draped at the collar and hugged her body. Highlighting curves and planes that had me clenching my jaw. The dark black jeans with a designer label on them told me she had them custom made to fit her long, lean legs and had been worth every overpriced penny she paid. The black jeans sat on top of a pair of worn brown boots that I could tell were worn from use and not for show. I bit my bottom lip involuntarily; I had never seen clothes on a man or woman that drew me in like this.

I felt Kenzi pinch me again, giving me a dirty look and nodding at Lauren, who was talking while looking at the floor.

"Lianne has some exuberant fans. One in particular we are nervous about. Seems she is intent on coming to this concert and doing everything she can to get up close and personal to Lianne." Lauren dug in her notebook and handed over a small sheet of paper with photographs on it. "This is the girl. She has been sending letters, gifts, and strange packages to Lianne's fan club address. There also has been constant social media flooding. Hitting her Facebook, Instagram, Twitter with unusual comments and postings. Edwin and the others think the girl is harmless." Lauren paused looking at me a sense of seriousness that told me this was more, "I do not. That's why I requested security to be one on one with the band. Normally I would have the usual crew, but I think one of the boys has been slipping things to the internet. Hence why I had all of their passports held in England. I need to find the mole, basically, and I need fresh set of eyes with no interest in the band on a whole."

I looked at the sheet Lauren handed me. It was pulled from the internet. Grainy selfies of a girl that looked to be in her mid-twenties and doing her best to recreate Lianne's unique rocker star look. The following page went over the innocuous threats on the young musician. Hidden under a crazed fans attempt to be caring in her hero worship. Most of the social media posts were borderline obsessive in a way I felt the girl wanted Lianne to put the lotion on its skin or get the hose again. There were no names other than the girl's user name, Liannelovesme4evas.

I looked up at Lauren, "Has this girl gotten close to the band or Lianne?"

Lauren held my eyes, "Yes. At a store signing event in London. This girl, whose real name is Paige, showed up and made quite a scene. Bringing Lianne flowers and a large stuffed animal. When security wouldn't let her jump the line. It became physical, she had to be taken down by pepper spray and detained. The fall out in the days following was vicious. Paige took to the internet and the mail. Lashing out at Lianne and threatening her. Sending her dead flowers in the mail, and other dead things." Lauren paused for a moment, "I just recently received the girl's full record. She's a bit unstable, but free to travel out of England." Lauren shook her head, "You Americans need to tighten up the borders in regards to psychotics."

Kenzi chuckled, "They don't call us the land of the free and the home of the crazy for nothing, hon." She folded up the sheet and tucked it in her back pocket. "What makes you think this cray cray will be coming to the event?"

Lauren sighed, pushing off the table, "She posted a picture of her standing outside the arena last night. Paige is here and on a mission. She even captioned her photo; Nothing will stop me this time." Lauren grabbed her notebook and stepped towards us, "Not even Edwin or anyone else knows about this. I want to keep it that way. I just need the next three days to go smoothly and if Paige appears, I expect you two to do what you must. If she is arrested here, she will be deported back to England and will have a harder time seeking freedom." Lauren smiled lightly, I could see around her eyes how much the weight of this ordeal was taking on her.

I smiled, "Don't worry. We are the best of the best and if there is one thing we know how to do, it's deal with crazies."

Kenzi winked at Lauren, "True dat, I couldn't tell you how many times I have had to handle some of Bo's crazy ex-boyfriends. A little Russian one two and all's well." Kenzi grinned at me as I blushed.

Laurens smiled faded when she heard boyfriends. She cleared her throat and stood straighter, "Well, I would like this to be handle more with tact and less with street thuggery. Paige may seem innocent, but I fear she is dangerous if agitated." Lauren turned to leave the room as Edwin sauntered up from the kitchen in the far back. "The room looks fine. I will be in early tomorrow before the band arrives to update you." She dug in her jacket and held out a business card, "Here. If anything comes up, that is my direct mobile number." She met my eyes and for a second I saw a slight sparkle in the iris of her brown eyes.

Edwin pushed past me, latching his sweaty hand on Lauren's shoulder, "Lauren, my dear, shall we go? This room is satisfactory. The kitchen is prepared for the vegan requests. I think we are done here, let's move on to that dinner and drinks I promised you."

Lauren's jaw clenched tightly as she nodded. I wanted to rip his hand off her shoulder and pound his fingers into nubs at the way he groped Lauren. She sighed, "Yes, we can go now Edwin."

Edwin turned to Kenzi and I, "Officers, good day." He winked at me, "That job offer still stands Officer Dennis." He flicked out a business card in my direction. Kenzi snatched it out of his hand and tore it into little shreds before sprinkling it on the floor, "She has a job, Eddie."

Edwin raised an eyebrow, but held his greasy bleached smile. "Come Lauren, the limo is waiting." He turned and sauntered out of the room.

Lauren looked at me, "It's part of the job. I'm getting used to it." She held her notebook closer to her chest, "I will see you in the morning, Bo. Kenzi." She smiled and held my eyes a little longer before slowly exiting the room.

The second the door clicked shut; a small fist slugged my shoulder, "What what WHAT was with the eye fuckery going on with you and that blonde? I thought I would have to scoop your eyes off her body and hold them up." She stared at me as I flushed a bright red, "And you yell at me for not paying attention during the salty eagle's briefings. Here you are spacing out, grinning like a dope and letting your peepers undress the poor English bore that is Lauren Lewis. Band manager extraordinaire."

I frowned and slugged her back, "She isn't boring. I wasn't staring." I plucked at my gear belt.

Kenzi walked to the door, "My fat Russian ass, were you not staring at the blonde. You were staring at her like she was thanksgiving dinner and you hadn't eaten in months. You wanted to devour her, I had no idea you liked the la-la-ladddieess that much." Kenzi raised an eyebrow, "I know there was that one women's studies professor in college you had a dibble dabble in her office with, but I've always seen you chasing the cock a doodle doos." Kenzi placed both hands on her hips in the ultimate judging pose, "She is a cold one, cold as ice. But your dirty looks could set her on fire."

I scowled at my best friend, "Where the hell did you learn how to talk?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door, taking the hallway back to the security office to change. "We need to focus on the stalker not my apparent roaming eyes."

"TV, my shitty criminal uncles, Highlights for kids in the doctor's office. But I think I developed most of my language skills from reality TV." Kenzi nudged me as she raced to catch up to me, "You know I am just kidding, Bo."

I looked back at her, irritated. Irritated that I had been so obvious in my oogling of the woman. "Whatever, just try to tone it down when we work over the next few days. We need to be focused and ready for anything." I sighed, unbuckling my gear belt as we entered the office. I moved to my locker and fiddled with the combination. Kenzi leaned against the locker next to me, her voice softer when she spoke, "Bo, I am only making fun of you because it's been a long time since you looked at anyone with interested eyes." She placed a hand on my arm, squeezing it gently. "It's kinda nice to see you distracted in a good way. Life isn't all about this security job and the police academy."

I sighed, looking at my best friend. "I know Kenzi, but It doesn't matter. In three days this concert will be over and this band will be back across the ocean. No point in getting too interested in anyone." I slammed my locker closed, pulling my jacket on over my tight shirt. "Come on Kenz, let's hit Burger Bob's on the way home. My treat."

Kenzi squealed and ripped her locker open, removing her giant bag and coat, "Last one to the car has to buy me a milkshake." She took off like a bat on fire out of the office.

I laughed and followed after her at a slower pace. Kenzi was right, the way Lauren lit up my senses, and it had been a long time since anyone did that. But in the end, it wouldn't amount to much. I had a job to do and she was well above my pay grade and life status. She was just a blip on my radar for the next three days and fall back to just another someone that put a smile on my face. She wasn't anyone I would dare to spend more than a second thought on. Lauren Lewis was just another somebody that would come and go in my life.

Even if that somebody was one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_**Day One** _

Pulling into the side lot that led to the underground entrance, I heard Kenzi whistle softly, "Holy super fans. They are all lined up around the building and it's not even five in the morning." She turned to me, her face half covered by the trucker jug sized coffee she made me stop for, "Would you ever sleep outside of anywhere to meet anyone?"

I shrugged, pulling my beat up car up to the staff gate, "I really don't think so. I mean, I like movie stars and some musicians, but I don't think there has ever been anyone inspiring enough to make me look twice or sleep in chair for a concert." I swiped my access card, the beep and groan of the gate moving had me rolling the window back up.

"Anyone but the English blonde we are about to meet." I could hear the smirk in her voice, "You kinda evaded my questioning last night. Even a triple thick chocolate milkshake won't make me forget what I saw Bo. So, indulge me this morning, what was that you were doing yesterday?"

I felt the frown threaten to take over my face, I clenched my jaw. I did ignore Kenzi at dinner last night. Her excited interrogation of why I was staring at Lauren and blushing like a teenager. I honestly did not know why the woman had such an initial effect on me, so I couldn't answer her questions. I sighed heavily, driving the car towards my usual spot, "It was nothing Kenzi. Like I said, it doesn't matter if it was something. We have a job, she has a job and in two more days she will be on her way to the next tour stop and I will be still waiting for my acceptance letter." I tried to keep the tone of dejection out of my voice, but it was impossible. Lauren did something to me that I had thought about all night, then in the shower, then over breakfast as I tried to wake Kenzi up. The way she looked flawless leaning against a table of deli meat, the way her mouth crinkled as she made a little joke, the way her voice and accent made me feel like I was sitting in front of a fireplace.

Lauren had certainly lit a small ember in my body that I had not felt in a long time. But like most of those embers I had felt in my life, they evolved to nothing but leaving me empty and even more focused on my career. I would be happy doing my dream job first, then find love or something after. Reality over fantasy, my Dad's life slogan.

I sighed again, shutting the car off and reaching to grab my gear bag. "Come on, we have a few minutes to get ready then we have to meet Lauren and the band for briefing."

Kenzi groaned, almost falling out of the car and dragging her own gear bag with you, "I don't do mornings."

I chuckled, walking up behind Kenzi and grabbing her gear bag for her, "Three more months and you will be off at Standford Law, drowning in a sea of books and I guarantee you will miss this place."

Kenzi chugged the rest of her three litre coffee, "Hardly. There is nothing I will miss about this damp, dank basement tunnel or the offending smells of sweat, beer, popcorn and losing my hearing standing next to the loudspeakers while on drunk patrol." She threw the cup in the trash, "I will only miss you, Bo." Her voice softened a little as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Kenz, You're off to Standford law and I am off, hopefully, to the LAPD. We will only be a few hours away from each other." I smiled for her benefit, I didn't want to let on that I would definitely miss my best friend and roommate more than I wanted to say. Kenzi was a brilliant mind, hidden under her lazy and crazy ways. Opting to go into law school so she could live her dream of becoming a civil rights attorney, where as I wanted to become a police officer and do the same work but from the street level. I paused, waiting for her to catch up, "And you will only miss my constant griping to get your ass up so we aren't late."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "That I will not miss." She met me and we walked side by side towards the security locker room, "I do hope you meet someone at that academy or arrest a hottie on the streets." She patted my shoulder, "Even cops need love and it's been a long time since I saw you excited about a real person and not all those cop books you read."

I sighed hard, pushing the locker room door open, "I won't have time for anyone." Another sad excuse to avoid facing what my heart wanted and I wanted to avoid. Falling in love always led to heartache and I had enough to last me a lifetime.

I dropped both of our gear bags in front of the lockers, opening the door to pull out my skin tight shirt and the rest of the uniform. I listened to Kenzi as rattled on like usual about what she wanted for lunch. I zoned out, pulling on the shirt and reaching for my watch and belt.

I clicked the belt on, straightening the few items on it and getting it to set properly and comfortably on my hips. I closed the locker and looked at Kenzi, still struggling to tie her boots. "Hurry up, we need to be in the green room in five."

Kenzi nodded her head, finishing up, "Yea, yea I hear you Boss." She stood up, fiddling with her belt, "How do I look?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

I smiled and shook my head, "Exactly like the rest of us." She frowned a little, I threw my arm around her, kissing her cheek, "But hotter than the rest of us." Kenzi grinned, "You always know the right thing to say to win my heart over Bo." She smacked my ass, "Let's go get our security on!"

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Kenzi and I stood in the same green room from the day before. The room was now filled with food, drinks and flowers from adoring celebrity fans of the band. I had to grab Kenzi more than twice to keep her from pillaging the food table.

I was about to yell at her again when the door pushed open. Edwin rushing with his fake grin, talking a mile a minute, was followed by a few press members. Damien and Lianne came after the press with Lauren brining up the rear. Edwin was talking like the salesman he was, giving the press the exclusive backstage interviews.

Lianne brushed past Kenzi and I, pouting and loudly demanding a fresh latte to be brought to her immediately. Damien paused in front of us, waiting for Lauren to stop next to him. The young man had kind eyes as her spoke, "Hello, you must be Officer Dennis and Officer Malikov. I'm Damien Westminster, it's nice to meet you. Ms. Lewis has filled me in on you two."

I slowly took his hand, finding a firm genuine handshake in the young man. I was taken aback at how kind and polite he was. I had rarely met a celebrity, sports or otherwise, that was this kind and polite. "Please call me Bo." I waved at Kenzi when my hand was free, "And that is Kenzi. It's nice to meet you Mr. Westminster." I placed my hands on my belt, looking up away from Damien and right into warm brown eyes of Lauren who was staring right at me with a soft, tired smile.

Damien laughed as he shook Kenzi's hand, "Call me Damien or D. I am no one important enough to be called a Mr." He looked over at Lauren, "Ms. Lewis, I am going to go meet up with the press and try to do whatever damage control Lianne is certainly causing." He nodded at the two of us, issuing a quiet excuse me before trailing off to the loud voices of Lianne prattling on with the press about her designer outfits for the upcoming shows.

Kenzi spoke first, "Totally called it, the girl is going to be a twat and a half to deal with." She huffed and crossed her arms, looking back towards the press. I reached over to slap Kenzi when Lauren chuckled, "That she is and will be." Her soft voice and that accent hit my ears and made me swallow hard. Forcing my eyes to absorb the beauty in front of me whether I wanted to or not. Lauren was dressed in a tailored, stylish grey suit jacket, her hair up and away from her face in a ponytail. A tight white scoop neck shirt that gave me a view of her collarbone and a chain draped around her long neck. She was in her dark jeans and the worn boots. For whatever reason, I scanned her hands, looking for a ring or a tan line of a ring. There was nothing but elegant hands with slender fingers that made my throat dry with the flash of what those hands would feel like in mine or against my skin. I felt Kenzi kick my boot and cough, giving me a look that made me blush and look at my own boots.

Lauren did not notice my blatant investigation of her body. She was distracted as she moved to a small chair across from the table of food, setting her bag down on the floor, she sat on the arm. "Damien is a good kid. Has not let fame or money get anywhere near his head." She glanced at me, "Lianne is like a stepdaughter from hell, I will warn you that it will get worse as the stress increases." She held my eyes for a second before reaching into her bag, "I have the schedule for you two." She pulled out two thick packets, Kenzi taking them from her and handing me one.

Lauren rested her hands in her lap, I could see the exhaustion on her face and in her body language. She focused on her hands as she spoke, "I have taken care of the hotel security. The police will be providing protection. You two will just have to escort to and from, then let the boys in blue worry." Lauren drew her eyes up, finding mine first. She and I had a second stare down before she motioned to the packets, her eyes flickering with that small sparkle I saw yesterday. I had to suck in a breath, good god she was beautiful and would be hard to forget when she left. Lauren continued, "They have a full schedule. Sadly you two will be with us from now until well after the show. I will make sure that you have lunch, dinner and rest if needed." She turned to Kenzi, "I heard you are partial to Burger Bob's?"

Kenzi's head shot up from the packet, "Hellz yea, it's like the only place anyone should ever eat around here."

Lauren laughed, "Good. I have made arrangements with the owner to bring you food as you need it, on me of course." Kenzi bounced in her spot, "I think I may love you already." Lauren's smile turned into a grin. She turned to me, "The Colonel had no idea what you liked to eat, Bo. So whatever you want, please let me know and I will take care of it." The look in her eye went beyond professional and something more that made me nervous.

I couldn't form words, only nodding and staring at the packet in my hand. "Um, this schedule looks good." I flipped a few more pages, "I do see some issues with escorting Damien and Lianne. You have a few things overlapping that have them on opposite ends of the arena." I looked up to see Lauren standing inches away from me, her face concerned and looking over the paper in my hands. I swallowed hard again when I took in a breath of her perfume, god did she smell good.

"Can you show me Bo?" I watched as Lauren's eyes subtly fell to the chest of my tight shirt. Her eyes moving across my breasts before settling to the packet. It felt innocent in the way she did it and made my skin warm up.

I pointed on the sheet, "You have Damien and Lianne up on the north concourse for a T.V. Interview at five, then back here at five forty five for a meet and greet, then back to the VIP rooms at six fifteen. You can probably just do all of that in the VIP rooms. They have CCTV cameras and protection glass since a handful of presidents have come to this arena for championship games." I flipped to the map of the arena, "It is here. It will cut travel time down and eliminate the exposure to tunnels and all the fans that I know will worm their way in. You keep the band in the VIP room and you won't have to worry as much." I flipped back to the schedule, "The elevator outside goes down to the back entrance tunnel. You can have a car wait there to take them to dinner and back before the show, no one will have any idea."

Lauren was silent for a moment. The look on her face left me clueless if I had helped or just overstepped a line calling her out on her obviously impeccable, but faulty planning. She nodded, "You're right. I will make the adjustments now." She reached for the paper, her fingers accidentally grazing my hand. The warmth of even her fingertips made my breath catch. I almost took a step back as I released the paper to her. I turned to see Kenzi watching the two of us with a knowing smile. She winked at me and stole a handful of nuts while Lauren grabbed a pen, sitting back on the arm and making the changes.

I went to give her a look when Kenzi shook her head, "So Lauren, any more news on the redheaded stepchilds stalker?"

I closed my eyes and covered my face, Kenzi's unique lack of professionalism would catch up to her one day if not now. But I could envy her choice of words, the entire time Lianne's whiny English accented voice hovered around us. Demanding this and that, snarky comments hurled at reporters and towards her band mate. I was not looking forward to when the press left.

Lauren was still buried in the packet, "Just what I showed you yesterday. I know the girl is out in the crowd outside, but we cannot pinpoint where since the arena is practically surrounded." She looked up as a shrill comment sent one reporter running out of the room in tears. Lauren's jaw clenched. She stood up, "Excuse me."

Lauren brushed past us, handing me the updated packet as she passed. Two seconds later the rest of the reporters filed out, Edwin issuing apologies and mild threats that if anything negative hit the press he would sue. The door closed behind his perfectly overpriced suited ass.

Kenzi and I waited for Lauren to come out, instead we heard Lianne's voice yelling at Lauren. "Shut up! You are just the hired help Lauren! You don't understand what it's like to be a star, how hard it is." I heard Lauren's soft voice, trying to calm things down to no avail. "Seriously? You are going to tell me how to act? That filthy slut of a reporter asked if I got my jeans at the Gap. These jeans cost more than a small city in this dumb country."

A pause followed by Lauren's voice, followed by another shrill comment, "Yes I called her a slut! Who gives a shite! God Lauren you are so fucking annoying, like a mother I never wanted. Go get me a coffee now before I have you fired and working in the mail room."

I felt my own anger rise at the way the girl was talking to Lauren. I took a step towards the back area, Kenzi reaching for me, "Whoa, we are just babysitters. No need to get involved into the pissing match."

I kept moving, "No one deserves to be spoken to like that." I pushed back the thick curtain to see Lauren standing in front of a red faced, agitated Lianne still hurling berating words towards the blonde. Damien was holding on to his band mate, trying to get her to back off and settle down.

Lauren looked defeated and broken, not the strong put together woman she was. I cleared my throat loudly, drawing the attention of all three. I stared hard at Lianne, "Excuse me, Lianne. I am going to have to ask you to lower your voice."

I watched as the girls rage shifted from Lauren to me. Her face turning a bright red, "How dare you. How dare you tell Lianne Lemsworth to quiet down." She squinted at me, rolling her eyes when she took in my uniform, "You can leave now, rent a cop. You can wait outside the room now."

I felt my hand tighten around the thick velvet curtain, "You need to learn some manners, kid." I could feel my anger rising quickly. No way in hell would I let a shitty little spoiled brat treat me like that.

Lianne spun on me and lunged for me, Lauren grabbed her arm, stopping her. Lauren looked up in my eyes and in a firm voice, "You should leave now Officer Dennis." Gone was the gentle tone, replaced by one equally as sassy and shitty as Lianne's. Lianne laughed at me before falling back down to the couch and demanding something else.

I stared at Lauren for a second, feeling embarrassed and angry. Lauren repeated, "Go, now." I dropped the curtain, "Whatever." I strode back to Kenzi, grabbing her elbow, "Let's go, we have been sent to stand outside the door like guard dogs."

Kenzi scooped up handfuls of food, "Wait, wait. I need snacks." I yanked harder, "Now."

I pushed the door open, slamming it closed hard enough the sound echoed through the tunnel. I paced to the other wall and back. My anger taking its sweet time in dying down. I was pissed, pissed that Lauren was misleading like so many others. False kindness to lower my guard. Kenzi leaned against the brick wall, shoving a sandwich in to her mouth. I didn't even want to know how she managed to make it in the three seconds it took for us to leave the room. "Who pissed in your Cheerios, Officer."

I folded my arms against my chest, gritting my teeth as I continued to pace off my anger. "They are all the fucking same. Spoiled shitty shits." I groaned staring up at the ceiling, "Fuck."

Kenzi finished her sandwich, "You know this Bo. Remember that basketball player who treated you like you were his slave? Demanding that you wipe the sweat off his brow during the pre-game interview? Then there was that politician who wanted you to hold his cigar ashtray, then there is the handful of other celebrities and rich asshats that treat you and I like common servants and not the security who is suppose to protecting their overinflated asses." Kenzi's head followed me as I paced, "None of them bothered you before, what has gotten you so upset?"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, breathing out heavily and looking at my watch. "Nothing. Just that girl in there." I stopped shaking my head, "Doesn't matter." I knew that what upset me was Lauren's behavior. That my first impression of her and the way she made me feel a spark, was just a pile of shit wrapped in expensive jeans.

Kenzi squinted at me, "You like her."

I felt my brow furrow in agitation, "I do not like that twat, as you call her, she needs a good slap and a dose of reality." I placed my hands on my hips, eve more irritated that we had three hours until the bands first interview. Three hours of standing in the hallway.

Kenzi pushed off the wall and walked closer to me, "Not Lianne Lemsworth, the greatest singer in the world. That girl is a straight up twat in the true definition of a twat." She reached out, grabbing my forearm, "I mean, the blonde. Lauren Lewis."

I shook my head, looking away from Kenzi and down the hall at the janitor pushing trash cans. "I don't like her. Especially after what just happened."

Kenzi laughed, "I call bullshit. Bull to the shit on this one. You like that woman. The way you look at her, the way you blush like a little schoolgirl, the way you follow her every move and appreciate how her clothes fit." Kenzi squeezed my arm to gain my attention, "They way your serious brown peepers light up like the new years ball when you look in hers. You like her and I think she likes you."

I huffed, shaking my head, "Fat chance. I don't like her." I turned to look in Kenzi's bright blue eyes, "And what just happened in there, she certainly does not like me."

Kenzi sighed hard, "I know what I saw. But, I did also hear Lauren turn on you like she was Dr. Jekyll." She dropped her hand from me, "I guess I was a little excited to see you excited over someone. You haven't been the same since you broke off your engagement. I was half expecting you to join the nunnery, not the police academy."

I sucked in a slow breath, my stomach turning at the word engagement. A memory I thought I had hidden away in my drive to finish my career goals. "I know, Kenz. I know. I just think love is not in the cards or the universe for me." I smiled tightly at my best friend. I went to stand next to her against the wall when the door opened up.

Damien stuck his head out, smiling genuinely at us before stepping out and closing the door behind him slowly. "Bo, I want to apologize for what happened in there. Lianne is a handful and there is no excuse for her treatment of you or anyone." Damien jammed his hands in his faded blue jeans, "I was wondering if you could help me find somewhere to get a decent cup of coffee? All that stuff in the green room is too much for me."

I stared at the young man, confused as to how he was mixed up in the middle of one massive ego and bitchy two faced manager. I looked at Kenzi, she smiled, "I got the door, chief. Take the kid to find some real coffee." She tapped the radio on her side, "I will call you when the bitch tsunami is ready to move."

Damien laughed, "I like you Kenzi, it's rare to hear honesty in this business." His lopsided grin made my anger dissipate further when her looked back at me, "Lead the way Bo."

I motioned towards the other end of the hallway, "The staff cafeteria always has a fresh pot brewing for the morning crew, its hot, black and cheap." I waved at Kenzi and started walking down the hall, Damien by my side.

There was a few steps of silence before he spoke, "Lianne wasn't like this in the beginning." I glanced at him, he smiled and raised his eyebrows, "I know, hard to believe it, but when we first met. She was all about the music like I was. Neither of us interested in the fame or the money that eventually came." He hung his head down, "This last year has changed her. The fame has consumed her and then the crazy fans have made her adopt this persona that is no longer a façade." He ran a hand over his perfectly messy red hair, "After this tour, I think I am going to split the band. Focus on solo recording and go back to the roots of why I started playing a guitar." I could feel the weight of his confession in the air. He sighed, "I think Lianne needs a break as does Ms. Lewis, I can see the wear on her face and how she has changed in the last few months."

I bit my lip hearing Lauren's name, "Why do you call her Ms. Lewis?"

Damien chuckled, "Manners. Ms. Lewis has always been an incredible manager and friend that she deserves some respect. Most of the time she is shuffled about or ignored. I hate that and I do my best to make sure she has some kindness in her day. Lianne takes a lot out on her and out of her." Damien looked at me, "It's been a hard year for Lauren as well and she told me that this tour would be her last." He smiled softly, "She's sacrificed so much to keep us safe and in good standing with our fans, the record label and the press. Putting herself last."

I pointed towards a set of double doors, "The cafeteria is over this way." I was trying to hide the fact I wanted to pry more information out of the kid about Lauren. I was angry at her but still intrigued by her enough to want to know more. "What do you mean she has sacrificed?"

Damien held the door open for me, "This life of fame, even from the sidelines, is not fit for many. Lauren was thrown into it by her significant other who worked at the PR firm who took us on after the show." Damien and I walked to the rack of coffee cups next to the huge metal brewing pot. "When I first met her, she was the kind woman you met yesterday. But more vivacious and excited about life." He poured me a cup before his own, "Her working with us was only to be temporary, six months at most until the firm found proper management. Two years later and the woman is still with us. She is not the bright girl she once was. Lianne and this life is destroying her and my only wish is to see her free and happy. That is another reason why I want to take a hiatus." The kid was being vague, like one would when some secrets were not theirs to share. It made me want to pry deeper into the enigma that was the blonde woman I couldn't stop thinking about.

I handed him cream and sugar, he looked at me, "She's different around you. I was watching you two from the curtain while Lianne berated the press. She looks at you like there is hope at the end of the road." Damien lifted his cup, taking a slow sip of the coffee. Grinning at the taste, "This is perfect, thank you Bo."

I smiled, "You're welcome." I sipped at my own, letting the heat of the coffee chase away the fluttering in my stomach Damien's words brought. I waved at the white boxes on the end of the table, "There are doughnuts from the shop down the road. Nowhere near the high end pastries in your room, but they are edible." Damien grinned over his cup.

Doughnuts in hand, we walked back to the green room. I learned that Damien was the true talent behind the band. Lianne was just the main vocals and the hook that won the world over. The kid was kind hearted and deserved every bit he earned. Damien told me about the quick path of fame that came after the show, then he and I shared horror stories of concerts. Then he turned the conversation towards me, asking about why I was a security officer and what I wanted to do in life.

I held the napkin wrapped doughnuts for Kenzi, "I am waiting for the police academy to tell me if I have been accepted or not. Hopefully they will take me and in six months I will be on the road for the LAPD."

Damien raised his eyebrows, "A police officer? I mean I can clearly see it, but I can also see that you are far too smart and kind to be on the road, issuing violations and chasing thugs."

I laughed, "I know, I hear that a lot. But it's always been a dream of mine. To help people, do something for my community and find my self worth again." The last part slipped out, I caught it, "I mean feel like I have done something worthy with my life than sit and watch drunks and sassy young celebs." I looked down, hoping Damien didn't catch my truthful slip.

We made it to the door, Kenzi had found a chair and was sitting down with her legs up against the wall. Her phone was out and she was watching cat videos. I shook my head at the sight and went to hand her the doughnuts when Damien grabbed my elbow gently, "Bo, give Lauren a second chance. I have a feeling about you two. You both are searching for the same thing."

I stared at the insightful young man, embarrassed her could read me like an open book, "What do you mean."

Damien winked at me, "You both are searching for that one thing that makes you feel that you are worthy, something to reclaim the self worth you lost along the way and didn't realize it until it was too late." He smiled, letting go of my elbow and moved to the door. He high fived Kenzi and opened the door, letting Lianne's grating voice fill the quiet of the hallway again.

I stood silent, staring at the door. The kid was wise beyond his years, but in the end he didn't know me and no matter how badly I wanted to believe his positive words wrapped in his gentle English accent, in the end I knew some things were better left to that. Just words and thoughts.

I heard my radio squeal, breaking me out of my haze. I looked to see Kenzi holding hers next to mine and keying it up. She snatched the doughnuts out of my hands, "If Colonel salty catches you zoning out like that, he will send you back to the nosebleeds." She chomped on the doughnut, "You have a nice chat with the kid?" She pointed at the door, "The girls finally stopped yelling at each other. Ms. Freeze stepped out, looking for you. I told her you had to go recharge your tazer." Kenzi flopped back in the chair, finishing the doughnut. "What did you and the ginger wonder talk about?"

I moved to stand across from her on the other side of the door, using the wall to brace me. "Music, life, the future. The kid is a good kid, surprising concerning what he has had to deal with." I rested my hands on my belt, checking my watch. I had wasted an hour and a half with Damien, easing the frustration of being kicked out of the room a bit. "We talked about what happened after the show, what kind of music he wants to do, why Lianne is a bitch and then a little about Lauren."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow, "And did he give you tips on how to win her over?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. He was vague about her." I sighed, "He did tell me to give her a second chance. Whatever that means. All I know is from this point out is that I have to be only professional." I said it to try to convince myself.

I heard Kenzi huff a "Yea right, not the way you two look at each other. I give it a day before you two are making out in a corner."

I glared hard at my best friend. She winked at me and held her hand out for the last doughnut, which was thrown at her in irritation.

* * *

 

An hour and half later, Kenzi and I escorted Damien, a still sassy Lianne and Lauren up to the VIP room for the first rounds of interviews for the day. Lianne scoffed at me when she nudge by me. Damien issued a silent smile in apology and Lauren would look at me then quickly look away when I smiled and said, "Ms. Lewis, this way." Gone was the casual kindness I usually adopted, replaced by cold professionalism.

I let Kenzi walk in front while I followed in the back. My agitation returning again. Even agitated I couldn't resist looking at Lauren in between scanning the hallways for people. The way she moved, the way her clothes moved, the way the air grabbed on to the trail of her perfume and force me to breathe it in. It all caused a mild war in my body.

Kenzi took the lead in setting them up in the VIP room while I waited outside checking over badges and wristbands of the press waiting. When she gave me the thumbs up, I let in the first interviewer of the day. Closing the glass door behind them. I stood off to the side where I couldn't see inside the room or catch any glimpse of Lauren while Kenzi stood at the door watching the interviews through the glass and making comments about Lianne now being a super twat. I had been stuck on Damiens words all morning and it made me want to look at Lauren any chance I got. Pick apart her body language and see if I could get a read on the woman.

I was once again lost in thought when her voice surprised me at how close it was, "Bo? I am going to order lunch for Kenzi, can I get you anything?" The soft genuine tone was back. I turned to look at Lauren, smiling at me as she held her cell phone, her free hand fell to my forearm. The warmth of her hand against my skin sent tingles through my body and made my heart shout at me to do something about it.

I steadied my jaw, "I am fine, Ms. Lewis. I had a big breakfast." As if anyone could call two cups of coffee and three doughnuts a legitimate breakfast, but I didn't want to bend to this woman. Her behaviour in the green room still stung.

Lauren looked down at her phone, breathing in deeply. "I'm sorry for this morning. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." She looked in my eyes, nothing but pure sincerity and regret in them. "It's been stressful few days."

I smiled tightly, "I understand, Ms. Lewis." I saw her flinch, my professional tone telling her that I wasn't going to bend. She let her hand fall from my skin, the cool air replacing it told me that I would regret it later, letting her touch leave me.

Lauren sighed, "Lianne knows how to push my buttons, always has and loves to do it constantly." She folded her arms, "I didn't mean to take it out on you, I just wanted to defuse the situation and get her to stop yelling at me. I shouldn't let her make me take it on those around me, especially someone as kind and beaut..." The way her mouth began to draw up into a grin, made me act. I had to stop this before it spiraled into something I actually wanted. Her.

I kept my tight smile and cut her off before she went further, before she said something that would throw me off and out of the professional walls I surrounded around me, "I understand, deflection is a basic physiological tactic. Deflect on to someone else, take the focus off of you." I folded my arms, "I am just the security, ma'am. Here to ensure you and the band are safe, Ms. Lewis. No need to get to personal or too involved." I stared hard at Lauren, seeing the effect my words had on her. For a split second I felt guilty when I saw a flicker of what Kenzi and Damien had been talking about. The flicker of Lauren genuinely liking me disappear with my words. I had succeeded in pushing her away with my professionalism.

She nodded to herself, "Very well, Officer Dennis. I and the band appreciate your efforts." She dropped her arms, returning to her cellphone, "After this next interview, we will be taking the lunch break." Lauren gave me one last look, one that was full of hurt and poor attempt to hide that I had possibly just rejected her. She dialed her phone, "If you would like anything, please let me know."

"Yes Ms. Lewis."

I watched her nod to herself again before walking to the other end of the hallway to make a phone call. I watched her, struggling with the fact I had pushed her away when all I wanted, deep down, was to be close to her. Especially when her eyes sparkled when they met mine and the way her mouth curled in a smile when she said my name. I bit my lip, cursing my talent for observing every little movement of body language humans made. Lauren was interested in me, her body giving off the cues even when her words told me otherwise.

I shook my head, shuffling back to stand next to Kenzi. Kenzi looked over at me, motioning to the interview inside the room. "Ten bucks says Lianne makes this one cry. The girl has been tearing her apart about her shabby suit and hurling insults about her stupid questions about the music and not just Lianne." Kenzi squinted harder at the blonde superstar, "Would it be bad if I said we should find her stalker and just hand her over? Maybe scare some sense and manners in her?"

I shrugged, "It's not bad, since I am thinking the same thing." I glanced over at Lauren, catching her staring at me while on the phone. She looked away quickly and walked further down the hall, "But we were hired to keep them all safe, regardless of how much we both want to teach Lianne a lesson or two about life."

Kenzi nudged me with her shoulder, "I overheard you and Ms. Freeze. I guess you put that fire out."

I looked down at my hands squeezing my gear belt, swallowing hard, "I guess I did." I turned to look at Kenzi, catching another glimpse of Lauren now leaning against the wall with her head in one of her hands, eyes closed she looked tired and broken. I had a spontaneous drive to rush over to her, hug her and tell her it was okay, never let her go as I absorbed her body heat into mine and memorized the way she smelled and fit in my arms. That it would be over soon and she would be free from this life. Spill the secrets Damien had entrusted me with over bad coffee and stale doughnuts. I whispered to Kenzi, "Why do I suddenly wish I didn't put it out." My emotions had flipped on a dime, telling me I was more invested in this woman than I could ever talk myself out of. She had me in the first look and first touch, all the things we all read about when love finally finds its way to our lives.

Kenzi moved to open the door for the teary reporter who was rushing the door, "Because, Bo, a fire like what you two have shouldn't be put out. It should be stoked and built into a romantic bonfire." She and I stepped back enough to let the girl run out of the room sobbing, "Seriously, the way you and Lauren make eye contact, it should be illegal in forty nine states." Kenzi slammed the door shut, cutting off Lianne's hollering for Lauren.

Lauren heard it anyways and came rushing back to the room, taking a deep breath before she opened the door to hear, "Fucking A! Lauren! You are supposed to vet these trolls before they are presented to me. This is stressing me out." Lauren looked up at me as she closed the door, one that made my heart skip and almost made me grab her and pull her out of the room and make her run out of the arena with me.

It all hit me like a ton of bricks in that one look. Kenzi's words, Damien's words, the words my heart spoke every time I looked at the woman. It had only been a day, not even twenty four hours, but I knew. There was a fire burning for Lauren and I was quickly falling for her. "Do you believe in second chances, Kenzi?"

"I do, I am living proof that second and third chances exist for a reason." Kenzi patted my shoulder, "You have two more days, Bo. You can do this." I stared into the room, looking at Lauren as she stood in front of Lianne, on the receiving end of god knows what tantrum it was this time. My heart pounding in my chest like I had never before, forty eight hours. Forty eight hours to find my self worth and maybe love.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was a blur. I shared Kenzi's lunch then escorted the band and Lauren back to the green room. Lianne sent us back out to the hallway until the show started. We escorted them without incident and sat through the show. Throughout it all, I couldn't tear my eyes from Lauren, looking for any moment to try to talk to her, touch her, anything to apologize and reignite that spark in her eyes that was now replaced by a sadness of going through the motions and suffering through Lianne's rants. Lauren would barely look at me, she only spoke to me if she was also speaking to Kenzi.

I was feeling terrible by the time we had them in the limo and heading back to the hotel. Kenzi and I riding in the front seat while Damien and Lianne sat in the back. Lianne had finally eased up and was so tired that she could only hurl two or three rude comments our way. She even let us ride in the elevator up to her room, where Kenzi and I handed off duties to the two police officers who would watch over Damien and Lianne.

Lianne disappeared into her room without a word. Damien kindly thanked us for everything, making another coffee date for the morning with me. He also made plans to have lunch with Kenzi, then high fived us both before turning to the police officers to politely introduce himself and get to know them.

In the elevator back down to the lobby, I realized Lauren had disappeared when we walked into the lobby, "Kenz, did you see where Lauren went?"

Kenzi was in the process of taking off her gear belt, rolling her hips to stretch them out, "She went left when we went right. If had to take a bet, she is probably trying to drown out the sound of the twats constant yelling." She rubbed her ears, "Even my ears are still ringing from that last tantrum."

I laughed, pulling off my gear belt and throwing it over my shoulder, "Mine too. Maybe tomorrow we should wear earplugs." I leaned against the back of the elevator, trying to not let the worry about Lauren surface more. The doors opened and I looked around the lobby. The bar was off to the left of the main doors. I squinted before making the decision. I grabbed Kenzi, handing her my gear belt, "I am going to go check on her, you mind waiting for me at the limo?"

She yawned, "Sure thing. Bobby and I will grab meatball subs at the place next door, you want one?"

I grinned at the bottomless pit that was my best friend, "Yea, grab me one. I haven't eaten much today." I looked at my watch, it was two thirty in the morning. "I will make this quick, we both need get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a later start but a longer day."

Kenzi saluted me, "Aye Aye." She tossed me my jacket that she had worn on the ride in, "Cover up the girls or you will have all the creepers in this place asking if you can secure their private parts." She winked at me and bounced at the door, yelling, "BOBBAYYYY! Time to eat!"

I pulled on my black jacket, zipping it up just enough to cover the white security on my chest. Walking into the bar I saw Lauren sitting at the bar top off to the side and away from the few customers. She had two empty shot glasses in front of her, a half empty pint glass and a small tumbler of an amber liquid. She stared blankly up at the massive TV with some eighties movie on it.

I walked through the bar unnoticed, stopping next to her, "Do you mind if I join you?" I kept my voice low so as not to startle her.

Lauren turned to look at me, her jaw twitching. I could see in her eyes she was buzzed and working towards drunk. She shrugged, "Do whatever you want Officer Dennis, you're not on the clock anymore." Her tone was icy, and I could detect the smallest hint of hurt still there. She picked up the tumbler, sipping a large amount of what I could smell was expensive whiskey down.

I slid on to the bar stool next to her, motioning to the bartender I would have a beer. I looked up at the TV, recognizing the movies as one of my old favorites. The one about the high schoolers spending a day in detention and their adventures. "I haven't seen this one in a long time, my favorite part is when she throws the lunch meat on the statue."

Lauren said nothing, just the sound of her glass meeting the wood top was the only response. When my beer came, I took a healthy drink of it. Hoping to ease the stress and the nerves the thick air around us brought. Give me courage for what I wanted to say. "Lauren, today. Today I think we both kind of misread a few situations." I swallowed hard when I heard her grunt out a sassy laugh. I turned to look at her, catching her giving me a shitty look. Even through the haze of her eyes and the distaste brewing for me, they still made my heart jump and my stomach flutter.

She slowly turned back to the TV, draining the whiskey and pushing the empty to the bartender, asking for another. "It happens Officer Dennis. Misreading emotions, words, body language." She looked at me again, "Lengthy stares, all can be misread." She picked up her beer, "But thank you for the observation, I did indeed misread a few things today." Lauren drank deeply before setting her glass down, "Shouldn't you be heading off? Your shift is over."

I gripped tightly to my glass, Lauren's tone was pissing me off and making me want to leave her drowning her sorrows in booze. I sucked in a breath, forty eight hours, I had to stick it out, and find out. "I wanted to check on you when you didn't come up with us. To see if you were okay." I was struggling keeping a pissy tone out of my voice. Lauren was making this difficult. "Are you drunk?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow in amusement, "That's a first." She spun her empty shot glass, "No, I am not drunk, yet. Not really much of a drinker, but today has begged for something to take the edge off and the ringing in my ears away. Maybe I'll actually sleep tonight."

I shot her a look, "A first what?" Ignoring her comments about sleep. I could wholly understand why anyone working for the she devil Lianne would have trouble sleeping.

Lauren grabbed the fresh tumbler of whiskey, "A first that someone, anyone, wanted to check to see if I was okay." She lifted the tumbler to her lips, "It's usually always about the band or how I can get them closer to the band."

I heard the undertone of sadness in her voice. I bit my bottom lip, "Well, I want to know you are okay. Not for anything more than I want too." I looked over at her. She was still focused on the TV, the tumbler still inches away from her lips. I took a deep breath, now or never, "Today, I reacted poorly to when you yelled at me. I shut down and retaliated with my yes ma'am attitude."

Lauren chuckled, "You certainly did, Officer." She glanced at me, "I did try to apologize."

I nodded, "I know. I just." I paused, trying to find the words and keep my courage to tell Lauren that she was having a profound effect on me and that it was scaring me as much as it was exciting me. "I just. There's something about you Lauren. Something about you that hit me the moment you walked in that door."

Lauren set her tumbler down, leaning back in the stool and frowning slightly, "Let me guess. You think I am the most beautiful woman you have ever seen and that you find me intriguing. That all you want to do is ask me out when in truth you just want me to take you up to my room. Have one night of bliss that you can turn around and sell whatever pillow talk to the tabloids?" She grimaced and stared at the bar top, her face visible with painful memories. "Been there many times Bo, so save your breath."

I went to reach for her but stopped, "Lauren, look at me." It took her a minute before she turned her glassy tear rimmed eyes my way. I felt my stomach drop at the sight. "Lauren, no, I don't want any of that." My hand moved on its own, craving some sort of contact with her as I said the rest of what I now had too. She flinched when my hand covered hers on the bar, but relaxed when she felt I wasn't forcing her.

I waited a moment, her eyes finding mine again. "Do I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever see? Yes. I do. I find intriguing and mesmerizing, intelligent and funny. It took me until lunch to see it clearly, all the things Damien told me." I saw her brow crease slightly, I pressed my hand on hers gently, "But I don't want to go up to your room for one night of bliss in the name of making money off of you or get closer to the band. I do want to get to know you, Lauren. I want to find out why you make my heart jump around like Kenzi on two pots of coffee, why I can't stop thinking about you, watching you move in the slightest way and memorize the way you smile, the way your eyes light up when you look at me for more than a second. Why you of all people make me want to find the self worth in myself again." I let out a slow breath, "All I know is you make me feel things when I am around you that I haven't in a long time or ever. You make me lose focus and forget about a lot of things."

I quickly pulled my hand away from hers, feeling embarrassed at vomiting my heart out like I just did to an almost stranger. What the hell was happening to me, I never reacted like this around anyone I was attracted too. Always playing my cards close and careful since I ended my engagement. I reached into my pocket, digging out a few bills to pay for my beer and Lauren's drinks, "I should go, I will make sure the boys upstairs check on you in a few and help you to your room if you need it." I tossed the money on the bar. Lauren made no move, nor spoke a word after my diatribe. Telling me pretty much everything I needed and expected to hear. I had to be careful with my heart after letting it out and voice it's thoughts on my initial attraction to the woman and letting it breathe for the first time in years. I would have to tuck it back away and ignore the little things it kept trying to tell me every time I looked in those big amber eyes.

I slid off the stool, without looking at Lauren I spoke, "I will see you in the morning, Ms. Lewis." I smiled, eyes on the exit as I turned to leave, "I'm sorry for earlier and this, I had to say it before I regretted it." I murmured the last part, I was beginning to regret empty out my spontaneous emotions to the woman. Emotions I would have to spend the night stuffing back down to make it through the next couple of days.

I didn't look back as I walked out of the bar. Zipping up my jacket as the automatic doors opened, letting the cool early morning air into the hotel. I took a deep breath in through my nose of the cool air, letting it clear my senses and my mind. Lauren was obviously not interested, another situation I misread.

I was one step outside when I felt a hand on my bicep, squeezing enough to stop me. I spun around to face the person my mouth open to spew curse words before my fist spoke next. I paused when I saw it was Lauren who stopped me, I went to ask her what was wrong when she let go of my bicep. Her hands moving quicker than I expected to the sides of my face. She moved fast, her lips meeting mine in gentle force, kissing me. She held on to me until I responded, kissing her back and closing my eyes as the softness of her lips against mine threatened to overload my senses. My hands went to her shoulders, holding her still as I returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and desire she started with. Lauren's tongue grazed my bottom lip, I felt my knees go weak at the sensation it sent through my body, I had never felt like this when kissed in my life.. I knew that I would never find another like her. It was perfect and as if we were meant to be. I pulled her closer and opened my mouth wider. But Lauren only grazed my lip again, pulling back from the kiss. Both of us breathless and flushed.

Lauren held her hand against my cheek, her glassy eyes searching mine as she swallowed hard, "You called me beautiful, did you mean it?"

I nodded slowly, never taking my eyes from hers, "With everything I have." I wanted her to see that I was telling the truth, not trying to con her into anything.

Lauren smiled, leaning forward to kiss me lightly before pulling me into her arms. She whispered against my ear, "You are the first who has ever said it and meant it, Bo." She stepped out of my arms, looking over at the noise of Kenzi and Bobby coming back to the lobby. She looked at me one more time, "Have lunch with me tomorrow?"

I held on to her hand, suddenly desperate to have some sort of physical contact with Lauren, "Yes."

Lauren squeezed my hand and started to walk back to the hotel, she looked at our hands, "Don't break my heart Bo, I don't know if I could handle it if you did." She squeezed my fingers before letting go. Looking in my eyes I saw the sparkle of that first day but so much more. I saw Lauren's raw honesty that match the tone of her voice, making my stomach flip and flutter harder than ever. Whatever was building between us was undeniably real no matter how bad we both wanted to deny it.

"Goodnight Bo."

"Goodnight Lauren."

I watched her until the automatic doors closed behind her and she disappeared into the elevator. I looked at my watch before greeting Kenzi with my meatball sub. I now had forty four hours left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day Two** _

"Bo, you're nervous. You're never nervous, what's up pup?" Kenzi squinted at me as we both stood outside the elevator to the VIP room. Well, Kenzi stood. I was pacing like an expectant father. I was nervous, had been since the moment I watched the automatic doors close behind Lauren.

I shook my head, forcing my feet to stop, "I'm not nervous, just eager to get the day started." I looked down at my watch, it was only five minutes past the last time I checked it. I turned my attention back down the hallway that led to the garage. The band would be dropped off in the next fifteen minutes and taken right into the next round of interviews, meet and greets and other PR nonsense.

Kenzi stepped closer to me, gnawing on my leftover half of a meatball sub. She studied me for a minute, unnerving me. "What Kenzi?" My voice betrayed me, a tone of anxious frustration slipped before I could hide it.

Kenzi chewed slowly, "You're nervous, Bo. You are never nervous. Even that one time the captain of the L.A. Clippers had his psycho ex come barreling at him with a broken champagne bottle. You were in the direct path to get slashed. You didn't blink, you just clothes lined the bitch and brushed your shoulders off." She bent down to look in my eyes, which I was trying to avoid. I knew one look and she would read me like I was glass. "What happened when you went left and I went for subs."

I swallowed down the strange sensation that had been rolling in my stomach since I kissed her, or she kissed me, or we kissed each other. I couldn't sleep that night. Sitting in my bed, buried under blankets that eventually became a twisted mess with the tossing and turning. Not even my boring procedural textbooks couldn't get my mind to stop, or the butterflies in my stomach to stop fluttering like it was migration season. I laid in bed, sat on the couch, leaned against the kitchen counter, all of my thoughts consumed by the blonde. A woman who could be as broken as I was. She started something in my heart and soul that lifted a huge weight that I never knew I carried around my heart and filled me with nerves. Nerves that I may have found something that all the hopeless romantics talk about. But I didn't want to say it out loud, if I did, I feared it would disappear like it had in the past so many other times before.

I folded my arms, looking from Kenzi to the entrance, "I spoke to Lauren for a minute. She was drinking at the bar and I made sure she was good to make it up to her room okay." I shrugged, "It's obvious Lianne got to her yesterday."

Kenzi tossed the foil from the sub into the large grey trashcan next to me, wiping her hands down the front of her black pants, "So it has nothing to do with the fact you two were kissing like star crossed lovers in front of the hotel entrance." Kenzi smirked at me. I could feel the heat fill my face. "You forget, Bo. I see everything, hear everything."

I looked at my perfectly polished boots, my jaw twitching as my nerves began to overflow. "Kenz. It was, wasn't..."

A comforting hand tugged on the crook of my elbow, "I was the only one who saw it. Bobby almost tripped over the curb, he was face deep in a triple cheese meatball." She squeezed my arm, "I won't say anything more, but what I did see. It's something you need, whether it was just that moment or more moments to come with that blonde English rose, you need it, her."

I raised my head to look in the soul piercing blue eyes of my best friend, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the stupid grin on your face and the way your eyes lit up tells me all I need to know." Kenzi and I heard the limo pull up, car doors being opened with Lianne's grating voice coming closer. Kenzi stepped back from me, "Whatever connection you two have, search it out. Live a little before you dedicate your life to a shiny chocolate badge and black polyester pants in the Los Angeles heat."

I stared at Kenzi as she adjusted her belt and tried her best to flick off the numerous crumbs from the sub. Her motherly sage advice was exactly same thing my gut was telling me the second Lauren left. There was something there I needed, but it was making me nervous because of a past that stole my confidence one heart break at a time. I sucked in a calming breath when Kenzi frowned at me as the shrieking demands of Lianne moved closer.

I took my spot next to Kenzi. Lianne and Damien were first, closely followed by Edwin and in the back was Lauren. Her head down, buried in a tablet. Just the sight of her blonde hair made my skin prickle in anticipation.

"Edwin, I told you I don't want to do any more of these god damn interviews or more of insipid fan meets." Lianne was bitching as usual. Holding a massive cup of coffee and hiding behind large sunglasses that made her look like an alien. "You do know I have a stalker on the loose who will probably sneak her way into the meet and greet and kidnap me." She waved at Kenzi and I, "Since this is my security."

Damien flashed us an apologetic smile while Kenzi murmured under her breath, "And Hurricane Twat has landed. Remind me why I haven't quit yet?"

I whispered, "Law school tuition."

She frowned deeper, "Beauty school is sounding better by the second."

Lianne blew past us with Edwin, leaving Damien to pause and issue his usual high fives before halting a full step, "Coffee after this first interview Bo?"

I nodded slowly, "Sure thing, kid." Damien nodded and jogged to catch up to Edwin and Lianne. I turned my head to catch Lauren a few steps away. She had her hair back in a ponytail wearing a longer blue and grey pinstriped jacket tailored to every curve. A pale grey button down underneath with an extra button unbuttoned that took it from business causal to down right sexy as I saw glimpses of skin that made my throat dry. The outfit was topped off with her usual dark fitted jeans and worn boots. I had to bite my lip at the sight and how her perfume seemed to always send my heart into my throat. I always took notice of what people were wearing, part of my strange knack to memorize details, but I never memorized anything like I did this woman when she was near.

I closed my eyes for one second, the kiss from the night before at the forefront. I opened them quickly, making it a silent goal for the day that I would kiss her again before we parted on this second day. I did only have so many hours to make the most out this, whatever it was.

Lauren walked past us, her head still buried in the tablet, never looking up, "Bo, Kenzi, follow me. There have been some changes to the schedule." Her voice was firm, quiet.

Kenzi and I fell in on either side of her. I had to bite the inside of my mouth to focus on listening to Lauren and not looking at her. Kenzi took the lead, noticing I was nowhere in the right security head space yet, "What do we have today, Lauren."

Lauren swiped on the tablet, "I have had to move some of the interviews back and split a couple until after the fan meet. Edwin wants to take Damien and Lianne down to the arena doors and do a surprise visit with the line outside. Apparently he has arranged the local news and one of the major entertainment news channels to capture it." Lauren finally looked up from the tablet, her eyes straight forward on the elevator ahead of us, "We need to be cautious with this fan interaction. It's a perfect opportunity for an incident." She placed the tablet and notebook under her arm, waiting for the elevator.

Lauren looked tired, worn, but still beautiful. I could clearly see the effects from yesterdays stress and drinks piling up on what the new day was already bringing her. She sighed deeply when the doors opened. Kenzi held the door for her, "Honestly, I feel like the twat could use an incident to cure her diva behaviour and mistreatment of just about everyone around her."

I went to yell at Kenzi, when I saw the smallest smile curl around the edges of Lauren's mouth as she spoke, "If only that would solve that girls issues, but sadly I feel the only thing that will is a swift kick in the arse or Damien leaving her for another band." Lauren stepped into the elevator, turning around. Finally her eyes met mine, her small smile turned into a large grin that she had to look down to hide it. "I haven't forgotten about lunch, Bo." It came out softly, but regardless, that simple sentence brought a shit eating grin to my face.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and had to shove me into the elevator next to Lauren. She stood in front of us and mashed the floor buttons. I stepped back to stand closer to Lauren and looked up at her, catching her staring at me. She mouthed "Hi." and leaned ever so slightly against me. The soft fabric of her jacket caressing my skin with the lightest hint of her body heat seeping through. I went to say hi back or anything I could think of that wouldn't make me stumble, when I felt her warm, slender fingers slide into mine as my hand rest at my side. She pressed our hands together in a way that made my breath catch in my lungs and all I could do was smile and stare at her.

In that second, I knew.

The elevator dinged followed by Kenzi announcing, "So begins the shit show." She turned to us, stepping out of the elevator, "You girls ready for round two of the twatfest that is Lianne?"

Lauren moved away from me, her hand taking it's time leaving mine and shaking her head, "No, I am not. Haven't for the last two years." I watched as her grin fell away and she put her game face on. The sadness and stress returning with it. Kenzi patted Lauren on the back reassuringly, telling her that if she needed us, we were one step behind her. I took one last deep breath before exiting the elevator, one to calm my nerves and get my gameface on and two, to absorb the delicious and calming smell that was Lauren.

* * *

 

Lianne was in rare epic diva form. Lauren barely made it in the interview room before the girl focused on her and started tearing into her. Kenzi had to hold me back from barging in and slapping some reality in her. Especially when I saw Lauren's face and the defeated, broken look in her eyes.

In an hours worth of interviews, Lianne had chased out two female interviewers, one in tears and the other on the verge of a homicidal rampage. She had forced Damien out to cool down and call his agent to send the appropriate apology package to the magazine and newspaper the women worked for. Clear it was something he had to do on a daily basis.

I had gritted and clenched my jaw so much I gave myself a headache. I kept my eyes on Lauren and whenever she looked my way, I would make sure to hold eye contact and give the woman something to focus on. A strange lighthouse in the middle of the tempest that was Lianne. It worked, Lauren would smile genuinely and nod back before turning her attention to the she devil.

Damien walked up to stand next to me after making his apology calls, "Can we get that coffee now, Bo? I think I need a break." His voice was tense, far more tense than I had ever heard the normally happy go lucky kid.

I looked to Kenzi, who was staring in the glass encased room, "Hey Kenz, I am going to have Helm come up here and stand by in case you need him. Damien wants to grab a coffee."

Kenzi nodded, "Bring me back a danish or three." She motioned to the room, "I will keep an eye on twatsy, greasy and Lauren." She turned back to the room, earning Lianne throwing her empty cup at the window and shouting at Kenzi to stop staring at her. Kenzi promptly turned her back to the girl and looked dead at me, "One call to my crazy uncle Sergei, Bo, just one call."

I shook my head, "Find your happy place, Kenz." I smiled at Damien and motioned towards the far hallway, "There's a small lounge up ahead. They have the same crappy coffee as in the cafeteria."

Damien gave Kenzi a look before following me.

A few steps away from the VIP room, "And what does her uncle Sergei do?"

I chuckled, "Sergei is the only uncle in the family that has a legit job. He works over in the LA County Correctional facility as a guard and also organizes the local scared straight program." I folded my arms as we walked, "He is six foot seven, two hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle and was once a guard in the Russian Gulag. The sight of the man alone would scare even the grim reaper, but he is the biggest teddy bear I have ever met. His biggest soft spot is his niece Kenzi. Would take down a skyscraper or build her one if she asked him of it."

Damien laughed, "Maybe we should have Sergei pop by after lunch." He ran a hand of his hair, looking up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh, "Lianne is out of control today and is taking it all out on Lauren." Damien looked at me with tired eyes. "It started the second we stepped out of our rooms. She noticed Lauren seemed to be in a good mood and that didn't sit well. I had to hold her back from throwing her coffee on Lauren when it didn't have the right amount of creamer and so on."

I directed the kid to the lounge, feeling my anger rise at the way Lianne was treating Lauren, "Why do you guys let her act like that?"

Damien moved towards the large metal pot, "I've tried, Lauren has tried, but nothing gets through. The record label likes the attention her behaviour receives. It sells records and the tabloids give the label a cut of the stories they sell." He filled two white cups of the black tar like coffee, "Today is going to be a breaking point. At least for me, Bo." He handed me one, walking over to a small red couch and sitting, "I can't think about the music or work on new songs when I have to apologize for every little thing Lianne does." Holding the cup in two hands he looked at me, "This morning was the first time in months I have seen Lauren smile genuinely, not the usual fake one that is hiding how hard she is gritting her teeth in attempts to not lash out on Lianne." He paused, "Do you have anything to do with that?"

I sipped my coffee, trying to hide the embarrassment I knew was covering my face, "Um, I don't think so." Was this kid a mind reader?

Damien grinned, "You don't need to say it, I can see it." He leaned back in the couch, "Tomorrow after the last show, I am announcing that I am leaving the band to focus on solo work. I am also going to fire Lauren the moment I step off the stage, handing her a ticket back to London and a nice severance package that will ensure that she won't need to look for a job for a few years." Damien kept looking at me before asking, "What do you think Bo?"

I raised my eyebrows, "You're asking me?" I even pointed at myself with the coffee cup. I was astounded the kid was asking me, especially since I was beginning to wonder what kind of relationship Lauren and Damien had that he was so concerned with her well being, her happiness, and ensure that she would be well taken care of monetarily. It made my senses tingle in the direction of possible lines had been crossed between the two, also making my jealousy flicker. I could only think of Lauren and I, not Lauren and the past companions I knew she had acquired.

He nodded, "Yes I am. You are the first person in a long time, well you and Kenzi, that have treated me normally and held an honest conversation that wasn't laden with hidden agendas or wants." He sat forward, setting his cup on the small table in front of him, "So what do you think."

I chewed on my lip, "I think you should do whatever it is that will make you happy." I paused and met his eyes again, "And what will make Lauren happy." I let out a slow breath, the thought of Lauren leaving on the next flight back to London where I may never see her again, made my stomach twist and my heart tighten.

Damien laughed, "You make her happy, but you are not mine to give to her." He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his many leather bracelets.

I set my cup down next to the large pot, "Can I ask you a question, Damien?"

"Of course Bo."

I swallowed trying to keep on track of what I wanted to ask, "Why are you so nice to Lauren? Do you...did you?"

Damien held his hands up laughing, "Oh dear lord, no. No, no. Lauren and I have never crossed lines, dotted I's or dipped pens in the company ink." He smiled genuinely at me, "Lauren is like a big sister to me and has always taken care of us even when Lianne drives her to the brink of premeditated homicide, she has always put us first."

I smiled to hide the relief at his words, "I apologize for asking, I..." I shook my head, "Forget it."

Damien stood up, grabbing his empty cup and walking back over to me. "Bo, don't apologize." He squeezed my shoulder, "But whatever you do, don't break her heart." He smiled tightly, telling me that he had witnessed Lauren go through heartbreak or the heartbreak that had caused her to squirrel away and suffer in silence.

"I won't, I know what it feels like and I would never do that to anyone, let alone someone as incredible as she is." I glanced at my watch, grateful that it was time to get on to the fan meet and away from this conversation.

Damien and I left the lounge, heading back to the VIP room when he suddenly asked, "What do you mean you know what it feels like? Heartbreak."

I keep my eyes forward, the memories coming back at a rapid rate. "I was engaged once. Two weeks away from the perfect wedding to the man of my dreams. I came home from the arena. A basketball game I was working had gone into overtime and I was a couple of hours late." I paused, my hands tightening into fists, "I came home to all of my things packed in boxes and suitcases. A Dear John letter on the top of my gym bag. He left me for our wedding planner, pregnant with his child, saying I was too dedicated to my career and too hung up on a handful of other things to have the family he always dreamed of, the complete family I also always dreamed of." I looked at Kenzi shaking her head as she watched another Lianne tantrum erupt, "He broke my heart that day, turning the small fissures of lingering heartbreak from childhood and lovers past, into a large fault line that has threatened to shake my world apart at the slightest disruption." I turned and looked at Damien, his eyes full of a want to hug me like so many others when I gave them snippets of my past. I had no idea why this famous musician was finally the one who got me to speak of the past outside of Kenzi. But for some odd reason, I trusted him.

I turned back to the VIP room, my gaze settling on Lauren, "I was happily encased in my fortress of solitude until she walked into that green room, Damien. Now all I know is I want to heal those cracks." I let my words end as we came to the door and Kenzi.

Damien reached for the door handle, looking up at me once more, "Tomorrow night, Bo." He took a deep breath and walked into the room, coming face to face with Lianne screaming at him, giving Lauren a temporary reprieve.

* * *

 

Lauren and I never made it to lunch, neither did Kenzi. The schedule changed again, Edwin adding more interviews along with increasing the size of the fan meet. There was not a second to spare let alone a few minutes to eat. In the blink of an eye, Kenzi and I found ourselves escorting the band down to the side entrance where we could hear the mass of fans chanting the name of the band over and over.

There was something about the mass chant that made my gut tell me that this was not the best idea. I had already had more security officers come down to the side entrance and act like a small barricade to further separate the fans from the band.

Before opening the double doors, I turned to face Damien and Lianne. "Kenzi and I will be walking to the right side of both of you as you move down the line. One sign of trouble, we will pull you back and usher you inside. The police are on the other side of the line, but it will take them a minute to get through how thick the crowd has gotten." I paused, looking at Damien, listening intently and nodding. Lianne on the other hand, was playing on her cell phone, chewing her gum and rolling her eyes. God did I want to shake her senseless and then throw her out in to the crowd and let them have a go at her. I cleared my throat loudly, snapping Lianne's head up to look at me, "Lianne, I know instagram is pretty important to you, but I need you to listen to the lowly security officer."

Lianne grimaced at me, "Just stop talking you wanna be pig. The simple sight of you and your cheap makeup makes me want to vomit on you." She walked around me and opened the double doors, "My fans are waiting and so is my kale salad upstairs, let's stop wasting my time."

The roar of the crowd flooded the entrance, Kenzi ran after Lianne shouting, "You stupid twat, do you have a death wish?"

I clenched my jaw and sucked in a breath, motioning to Damien to go ahead and meet with the line of security officers waiting for us. "Remember, Kenzi and I will be right next to you." The kid smiled, patting my shoulder as he went to face his fans, "Got it Bo."

I straightened my belt, double checking I had the pepper spray and handcuffs, and went to step after him. A warm hand met my back, sliding down to my side. Her comforting smooth voice with that accent fell close to my ears, "Bo, just one more day. Remember that." I looked up at Lauren, smiling back at me, "One more day and you will never have to see her again."

I nodded swallowing down the re-emergence of the nerves that followed Lauren, "Yes, but one more day and I may never see you again, Lauren." I smiled tightly, adjusted my belt and went to meet the crowd. Walking away from the Lauren and the constant tug and war she set around my heart. I wasn't even sure why I said it, maybe it was my way of telling her to also be careful with my heart.

I pulled out my sunglasses and took one quick look behind me, back at Lauren, to see her standing there and staring at me. My words obviously having a profound effect. I covered my eyes with the black lenses and turned all of my attention to the mob in front of me.

I had to move Kenzi to stand with Damien, she was clearly two seconds away from shoving Lianne into the arms of the grabby crowd. Lianne was not kind to anyone, not even her fans. Squealing at them if they got to close or shoved a picture to be signed to high in her face. She would take pictures but stand at least a foot in front of the metal fence and do an awkward model pose. Her band mate was different, he was engaging with the fans politely and they were respecting him if he asked for them to be a little less forward or grabby. I shook my head again at how different the two were. I would go on tour with Damien any day, but Lianne.

Her shriek broke my idle thoughts, I was a few steps ahead of Lianne on the fan side of the line. My head shot up to see Lianne struggling with a fan who grabbed her arm and was pulling her in to a thick part of the line. The girl who had her arm was wearing a hood and huge sunglasses, she was far stronger than Lianne and was dragging the musician towards her with ease. I ran back, grabbing the hands of the exuberant fan. "Let go! Let go before you get hurt!"

I tried prying the fingers off of Lianne's arm. Looking down to reassure her, I saw the fear and for the first time, humility in the bright green eyes of the difficult girl. She looked at me with panic and hope I could save her. I nodded, "You will be okay." I curled my fingers around the other girls and wrenched them up. Encasing all four in mine and applying pressure. The girl shrieked and let go of Lianne, giving me the opportunity to shove Lianne back into the secured space. I yelled at Kenzi, "Get them inside!" I also looked up to see Lauren running towards us, her eyes darting from Lianne to me. I turned away quickly, needing to focus on the grabby girl. I grabbed her other hand and faced her. "You need to leave now!" I pushed her back into the crowd, yelling at the free officers to call the police and take the girl into custody until we could clear out the crowd safely. The girl then yanked her hand free from mine, jostling her hood down as her sunglasses were knocked free by another fans flailing arm. The fans were now all ramping up as we moved the band back and the other officers were shutting the meet down. It was only a matter of minutes before a riot erupted.

I glared at the girl in my grasp and my photographic memory lit up.

Paige was standing in front of me. We locked eyes. She yelled at me, "I am her number one fan! She knows me! She loves me like I love her!" The crazy kept ranting and yelling that I needed to let her go to Lianne.

I mumbled a fuck, reaching for my handcuffs. I had to secure Paige and possibly drag her over the barricade. The girl kept fighting my grip on her arm. I turned quickly to Kenzi who was shoving Damien and Lianne through the double doors, "Kenz, code purple."

Kenzi's eyes grew wide, she shoved Lianne hard back through the doors to the point she stumbled and fell to the floor. Kenzi ran full tilt at me, shouting in her radio.

That distracted second cost me. A thick, bony fist struck me across the right side of my face. Hard. I stumbled back but kept my grip on the girl. The edges of my vision blurred with stars, my sunglasses hitting the concrete and breaking into a million pieces. I shook my head, looking up to turn back to the girl. Fuck it now, she was going to get dragged like a sack of shit over the fence after I pepper sprayed the living hell out of her. I was dazed, making everything slow down a pace or two. I locked my hand on the girl's arm and stepped back enough to be out of her swinging range. I started to pull her towards me as I went for my pepper spray.

I locked eyes on Kenzi and the twenty other officers running to aid me. I also locked eyes on Lauren running ahead of them and towards me. Panic and fear in her eyes. I kept pulling the girl, also taking notice that the barricade in front of her was starting to give with the push pull of our struggle. It was about to give way and release the horde of angry fans. I shook my head, screaming, "Breach!"

The officers behind Kenzi moved in another direction, lining themselves up along the barricade. Starting to push the fans back verbally and physically. Kenzi kept running to me as I turned to spray the hell out of Paige. I met the girls crazed brown eyes. I opened up the pepper spray and shouted at Kenzi, "Get Lauren back inside! Now!"

I opened up the pepper spray, the directed stream hitting Paige in the eyes. Making her scream on contact and fall back, pulling me with her. I lost my grip on her when the sweat and excess spray coated her arm. She disappeared into a cloud of fans as I fell to the ground. I went to get my feet, the vision in my right eye now useless as my swelling cheek pushed it closed. Kenzi grabbed my arm to help me up, I went to push on the ground with my other to help her when I felt hands wrap around my bicep and hoist me up. Soft, warm hands. Hands that did not belong to any of the male officers out in the mess. I turned to see Lauren lifting me up, I shook my head, "Go inside! Go where it's safe! The line is about to fall apart."

Lauren shook her head, "There is no way I am leaving you, Bo." She had to scream it over the loud roar of the crowd, but I heard it and saw in her eyes there was a double meaning in her words. Kenzi and her didn't give me a chance to issue a retort. They hoisted me up and ran me back towards the double doors. Getting us inside and behind the thick doors just as the barricade gave up and all the angry fans swarmed the doors. Pounding and shouting for the band.

Inside I broke away from Kenzi and Lauren, walking further down the hallway to get away from the roar and find a seat. My adrenaline was out of control and I needed to walk it off, walk it back down. I glanced at Damien and Lianne standing with Edwin. Damien went to move to check on me, I held up my hand and shook my head. Lianne rolled her eyes at me and I heard snippets of her complaining to Edwin I shoved her and Kenzi pushed her down. I swallowed down the burning rage and faced the large wall of windows that looked into the arena. Taking in deep calming breaths before I truly lost it on Lianne and lost my job.

"Hey Wonder Bo, we need to get that eye looked at." Kenzi came up to me, reaching for my face to look at the damage. "Eek, you are going to need a stitch and will end up with a shiner that looked like you went toe to toe with Tyson." She pressed an ice pack against my swollen cheek. I groaned, "Is the line secure?"

Kenzi shook her head, "Always putting this dumb job first." She sighed, "The boys are doing crowd push back. Damien and the bitch queen are safe, not a scratch on either. I will call the Colonel in a minute and update him, everything is under control, Bo. Now tell me why the hell you went code purple."

I took the ice pack from Kenzi, "The girl that grabbed Lianne was Paige. I was trying to get her over the fence to detain her when she laid a nice hook on me." I looked at the floor, "I was distracted and she took it. I almost had her."

Kenzi nodded, "I think you did good, kiddo." She grabbed my arm, "Everyone is safe because of your quick thinking."

I nodded absently, clutching the ice pack in my fist. My adrenaline was dropping back and I was breathing easier. I went to tell Kenzi I was going to head over to medical to get my eye looked at when Lianne's voice tore through everyone's calm.

"NO LAUREN! That stupid security guard needs to be fired. Both of them. The bigger one scratched my arm and the other made me fall to the floor in front of all my fans." Lianne was in Lauren's face, screaming at her. Damien was trying to get between the two. "I want them fired and I want them to never ever be able to get a job anywhere in this town." She held up her arm, a tiny red mark from Paige's hand was already fading on her arm. "See this! That's all because of her." Lianne pointed directly at me, "I want that bitch fired."

Even Edwin was trying to calm the bitch down. Lauren held strong, "I will not do as such. Bo, Officer Dennis did exactly as she is trained to do. She quite possible saved you from further injury or incident. Officer Malikov did not purposefully shove you to the floor, you tripped over those ridiculous heels you insisted on wearing. As I see it, both Officers saved you, Lianne."

Lianne grew fire engine red, "Fuck you Lauren! How blind are you! Why are you taking the side of shitty low rent security? I am the star! I am the one who should take priority over anyone else." Lianne was screaming and drawing all attention to her, "Did you not hear them when the one shouted code purple? They made me purple." She held up her arm again.

I threw my ice pack to the ground, having heard enough I took long strides over to Lianne. Kenzi coming after me, "Whoa, whoa now killer. Let her rant."

I shook my head, "No, no more of this." I kept my eyes on Lianne and right as I came to her and Lauren, she met my eyes, "Oh what do you want, another go at tossing me about?"

I smiled, gritting my teeth, "Listen you selfish spoiled brat. Let me educate you on what just happened." I didn't wait for the girl, "Code purple is a code between my partner and I. I'm not going to waste my time explaining to you, just know that the excited fan that grabbed you was your stalker. Paige. I almost had her in custody when I was too distracted in making sure your dumb ass was safe." I sucked in a breath, "So go ahead and fire me, fire Kenzi, fire the whole fucking security team. Because honestly at this point I don't think there is a god damn person here that cares about you or cares to listen to your endless bitching and shit treatment of everyone you encounter." I stepped closer to the girl, "You are nothing but an overpaid, self entitled twat that is a sliver of talent and manners compared to your band mate." I held her green eyes, seeing the fear under her attempt to keep a strong, bitch face on. "Do it, Lianne, fire me."

I felt Lauren's hand on my arm, "Bo." I didn't budge, staring down the girl in front of me that was just that, a scared little girl with too much money.

Lianne swallowed hard and stepped back, "Lauren, cancel the rest of the day until the show." She then turned and walked towards Edwin, "I want to go back to the hotel for lunch, take me there now."

I stared at Lianne until she disappeared around the corner. I let out a breath and closed my eyes, leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. My adrenaline had given out, I was tired and the pain of my cheek was throbbing. I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes,"Kenzi, can you have Helm go with them? I need a moment."

"Already taken care of, Helm and Tate volunteered to go with them." I could feel Kenzi kneeling next to me, "They witnessed your speech, said the next round at O'Toole's is on them for the giant set of steel balls you just tea bagged Lianne with."

I chuckled and winced, "I need to go to medical." I went to push myself up when I heard Lauren.

"I will take you Bo."

I opened my eyes to see Lauren kneeling in front of me. She looked to Kenzi, "Is that okay? I think you could use a break and something to eat."

Kenzi grinned at Lauren, "I think you are right my friend." She stood up, looking down at me, "I will be in the cafeteria, find me when you're patched up. I'll save you a burger."

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks Kenz."

As Kenzi ran down the hallway to the elevator, Lauren held her hand out to me. I sighed, taking it and letting her pull me up. Standing inches away from her, I felt my heart skip and the pain in my cheek dissipate so much I had to take a step back, "Um, medical is down the hall to the right."

Lauren nodded slowly, looking at our hands a minute before letting go. "Let's get you patched up." She waited for me to take the lead, moving to stand next to me as we walked together.

"So, what are the chances I will be fired later." I honestly didn't care if I was fired as long as I could get a decent reference out of the Colonel.

Lauren smiled, leaning closer to me so our shoulders brushed, "You won't. I will make sure of it. The simple fact that you rescued that girl from her stalker, is enough to trump her demands." Lauren glanced at me, "Plus you told her face to face everything what we all have wanted to for a very long time." She bumped me with her shoulder, "Steel balls indeed."

I laughed lightly, leaning closer to Lauren and fighting the urge to grab her hand again. "Blame the adrenaline." I sighed, my face dropping, "Why do you stay with this band?" I looked at Lauren, her eyes focused down the hallway, "You're obviously smarter than a band management job would require. You are far too kind to deal with the overinflated egos of the Lianne's of the world, and...far too beautiful for the amount of stress you take on day in and day out." I blushed as I said it.

Lauren turned, meeting my eyes and grinning, "Are you flirting with me officer?" She raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Maybe." I paused, "I'm serious Lauren, I can see this job has worn you to pieces. How in the hell did you get roped into this job and what can I do to rope you out of it?" I risked it, letting my fingers brush against hers, grabbing a couple and squeezing them, "And yes, I am flirting with you...because." I shook my head, chasing the last few words back away. Now wasn't the time to tell her I wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

Lauren sighed, moving her hand so she could properly hold mine as discreetly as possible. The feel of our hands together felt right and chased the world away in a flash. I smiled, if I could hold her hand everyday, I could forget about a lot of things. I almost didn't hear Lauren as she spoke, "I fell into this job and for the why I haven't bothered to escape it is because I never found that one thing that gave me a reason or a want to live happily." She looked down at her boots, "I worked in marketing for the record label. Designing posters and coordinating art departments and photographers for album covers and tours. I loved that job, the creativity and freedom I had there. Not really tied down by anything other than deadlines and artist approvals. Then I fell in love with the head of the new talent division. A beautiful stupid mistake looking back now. But Angie was charming, captivating and swept me off my proverbial feet. There wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for her."

Lauren's face changed, her hand slowly falling away from mine so she could fold her arms across her chest. "She was the one who discovered Dutch & Downing. I offered to help her set up the management so she could come home for dinner at a normal time. The next thing I knew I was on the first bus tour, then the first national tour while she was back home, sleeping with the CEO of England's most popular music website. David Archer." Lauren furrowed her brow, "I was gone six months and in that time, the three year loving relationship I thought was unbreakable was gone. One epic fight, one returned engagement ring and two years later, here I am. Drowning myself in a job I never wanted, hoping it will numb me until I can no longer function or feel."

Lauren cleared her throat of the tears threatening to spill, "Last week Angie and David were married in the same church the royals used. The whole affair was splashed across the headlines as the wedding of the decade." Lauren laughed lightly, "What kills me is she always told me she wanted to marry me in a small church up in the country. Just family and friends, a far cry from the five hundred plus she invited." She stopped, looking up at the white door with the typical red cross, "I guess this is the place."

I didn't bother to look at the door, I was too focused on Lauren. Her face riddled with heartbreak and sadness. I whispered, "Is that, is she why you told me not to break your heart last night?"

Lauren's eyes drifted from the door to mine, her jaw twitching as her eyes glossed over. She nodded slowly, "Yes." she bit her lip, "Because Bo, in two years no one has made me feel anything close to what I felt with Angie. Then you looked in my eyes that first day in the green room. Something hit me hard and I wanted to ignore it harder after our hands touched, telling me another something I wanted to ignore. Then last night..." She took a breath, "You are sweeping me off my feet, Bo, faster than she ever did and in a way that makes me want to breathe again and open my eyes to this self-imposed misery I have submerged my life in." Her eyes met mine and I could feel all of the emotions radiate around us. Lauren was broken like I was and so scared to let her heart out even when it was clear it was beyond her control with me. I wanted to tell her I felt the same and understood it. Then take her in my arms and hold her.

My heart pounded against my chest so hard I swore it was visible. I stepped closer to Lauren, reaching for her hand when the door opened up and the cheery EMT stuck his head out, "Dennis? Malikov told me you were coming. Told me you were indulging in a code purple again." He pulled the door open wider for Lauren and I to come in.

Lauren broke from our intense stare, smiling at the EMT, "She might need a stitch or two, yes." She walked into the room. I sighed hard, getting my heart back under control before entering the room. I had thirty hours left with Lauren, but somehow I knew time no longer matter, it would just be the distance of our hearts that needed to be closed.

* * *

 

I sat on the examination table, two brand new stitches in my cheek and an ice pack later, I was waiting for the EMT to come back with the incident sheet. I would have to give it to the Colonel before the end of the day. I swung my legs looking down at my boots, I was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. But the clock told me I had another twelve hours to go.

"Care to tell me what a code purple is?" Lauren's voice broke the awkward silence.

I laughed, looking at her, "A code purple is Kenzi's way of covertly telling me that she is about to beat someone purple with just cause. It's our go to when one of us is in a scuffle and need the other to either detain a drunk or in this case an angry fan. She uses it more than I do, but today was a day that I was about to beat that girl purple after she slugged me." I reached up and gingerly pressed on my cheek, "I almost went code purple on Lianne."

Lauren laughed, "I think you did, Bo, but with words not fists."

I smiled at her as another silence fell between us, then I broke it, "Can I buy you a drink later?"

Lauren looked at the ceiling, pretending to think about it, "I think I'd like that, I do still owe you lunch. However I think you need some rest before the show tonight." She stood up as the EMT came back into the room.

He handed me the incident sheet, "Here you go Dennis. The Colonel already has a copy on his desk, this is for your records." He looked me over once more, "Nothing is broken, your xrays came back clear. So just take it easy and ice it as you can stand it." He winked at me, "Try to stay out of the way of fists for the rest of this event, Dennis."

I slid off the examination table as he left the room. My body sore in places where I fell and from struggling with Paige. I stretched, grabbing the sheet, "I am going to go get Kenzi then hang out in the situation room. There's a nice couch I can take a nap on." I smiled, picking up my gear belt, "You should probably get back to the band before Lianne loses it."

Lauren laughed, holding up her phone, "It's too late for that. I have thirty shitty messages from the brat. Edwin and Damien are taking care of it." She stood up, smoothing out her jacket, "I will stop by the Colonels office and give him my statement of what happened, both incidents. Knowing Lianne she has already made it her mission to see your employment terminated here."

I shrugged, "The Colonel loves me, it would literally take more than an angry diva to get him to fire me." I shifted my gear belt on to my shoulder, reaching for the door. I desperately needed a nap and a greasy burger to settle my stomach.

"Bo, what were you going to say when I asked you if you were flirting with me." Lauren's voice was soft, hesitant as she asked her question that felt more like a statement. "You drifted off when there was clearly more you wanted to say."

The butterflies flew into my stomach, mixing with the painkillers to bring it to a tidal wave of nerves. I bit the inside of my mouth, staring at the door knob, "It wasn't anything important."

I felt her come up behind me, her body heat swarming around me and tearing down the weak defenses I was trying to build up. "Bo, I've never told anyone about Angie, the truth. You make me want to be honest and open and share things with you. I want you to feel the same with me." I turned to face her, she was smiling awkwardly, "I have no idea what this is building between us Bo, but all I know is I don't want to muddy it already." I saw the fears of her past slip in, a past that was built on lies and ignoring the simple things.

I searched her eyes before speaking, "It really wasn't anything important, all I was going to say was that yes I was flirting with you because all I want to do is kiss you again and it's making it hard to think about anything else until I do."

I saw the sparkle in her eyes. When I did, I threw my gear belt to the floor and covered the two steps to her. I didn't hesitate with my hands. Gently grabbing the sides of Lauren's face I pulled her to me. Covering her mouth with mine, I kissed her hard. Pouring all the crazy things I felt for her into that kiss, I closed my eyes. Life was too damn short and too stupid not to take advantage of the good things. I smiled against her mouth as I felt her hands slid over my waist and pull me closer into her. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, making her moan softly and open her mouth wider for me. When our tongues met, I felt my knees go weak. Lauren gripped tighter to me as we kissed, making out like horny teenagers. I pressed my body harder against hers, pushing both of us back until the back of her legs hit the examination table, throwing her off balance. Effectively ending the kiss as we both broke out into laughter.

I braced myself from falling on her with a hand on the squishy black padding of the table, looking her amber eyes, "I still can't think about anything else."

Lauren smiled sheepishly, running her hand over my uninjured cheek, "Good." She leaned forward, kissing me softly one more time before whispering against my lips, "I don't think I want you too, Bo."

I almost melted in her arms and exposed the examination table to my own brand of examination of the blonde's body under me. The way her hips moved ever so slightly against mine was sending me into a need to know what those hips looked like out of those perfectly fitted jeans. I leaned forward to kiss her again when my forgotten radio on the floor squawked, "K dizzle to B hizzy, where the shit are you? Chuckie just told me he cleared you."

Lauren laughed, sitting up and wrapping me in her arms, "Your partner, best friend has exceptional timing."

I groaned, holding Lauren closer and breathing in her perfume, "She does, doesn't she." I tucked my chin against her shoulder, letting my lips brush over the soft skin of her neck, pulling a soft sigh from Lauren that made me ache. I pressed a kiss against said skin, memorizing the way she tasted and the way her pulse thundered under my touch. I felt her fingers dig into my side under the tight black shirt, her breath quickening against my own skin.

I was about to get lost when my radio went off again, "Earth to Officer Bo, I swear to god if you don't answer your radio I will go code orange on you." The radio clicked off then back on, "You have until the count of two before I do it."

I groaned, peeling myself out of the warmth of Lauren's arms, her eyes full of hazy desire and questions. I frowned lightly at the sight before turning and rushing to my radio as Kenzi counted one. I clicked the mic, "I will be down to the cafeteria in five, settle your impatient ass already."

Kenzi's voice was louder in the mic, "And she's alive! About time. Get your ass down here, the Colonel has been hovering around me and I can't finish my cake while he stares at me with his beady eagle eyes." The radio clicked off.

I sighed heavily, working on putting my belt back on. "I should go." I looked over at Lauren, still flushed as she tried to straighten herself after out impromptu make out session. I clicked my belt and adjusted it, "Can I walk you...somewhere?"

Lauren chuckled, walking over to me she reached up and smoothed out some of my messy hair. "I am fine, I will have one of the other drivers take me to the hotel." She ran her hand down my cheek, making me lean into it and close my eyes.

I choked out, "Are you sure?" I really didn't want to leave Lauren, knowing our time was limit and my heart was no longer interested in limits.

Lauren kissed my cheek, "I am sure, Bo. I fear if we stay together in this state, not much will get done, business and security wise." I opened my eyes to see her roam hers over my body, "This uniform puts all sorts of thoughts in my head." She stepped back, reaching for the door. She opened it and looked over her shoulder at me, "At the hotel tonight make sure you go to the left when the band goes to the right, I will be waiting for that drink." She winked and smirked at me before leaving the room.

As soon as she left the room, I debated taking another ice pack and dumping it down my pants. I sucked in a thick breath, straightened my belt again and counted to ten. Ensuring that when I walked out of medical, Lauren would be well around a corner where I couldn't see her and let my desires take over. Run to her and find the nearest empty room to let this fire in my body burn as hers was under mine.

I grumbled and left the room, my radio chirping with the voice of my best friend badgering for me to hurry my sweet little ass up before the eagle lost his shit. At least I had a lengthy walk to settle my libido so Kenzi wouldn't see the just made out flush and call me out on it.

As I mashed the buttons in the elevator that would take me to the cafeteria, I couldn't help but grin at what just happened. For the first time in a long time, it was a genuine grin, a grin full of hope and excitement of the future that went past a shiny chocolate badge and black polyester pants. A grin that was the result of a beautiful blonde with soft lips.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dennis! The woman of the hour!" The Colonel's face lit up like he was meeting the president as soon as I walked into the cafeteria. Kenzi took advantage of the distraction of my entrance and dashed with her cake to a far table, gobbling it down like a starved child.

I gave her a dirty look, slowly plastering on my own fake smile for the Colonel, "Sir, I was just doing my job." I walked over to the small table he was standing in front of and Kenzi vacated. I was extremely tired, hungry and inexplicably still turned on by my impromptu moment with Lauren.

The Colonel patted my shoulder harder than I expected, almost knocking me back a step, "Nonsense, Dennis. From what I understand from the other officers present and Ms. Lewis, you did an outstanding job getting that girl out of harms way. Ms. Lewis just stopped by my office and gave you a glowing review and her statement of what happened. Stellar work, Officer, stellar work." He then glossed over my injuries, squinting like a doctor would. I suddenly panicked, hoping I had straightened myself up enough to hide the flush that came with some intense making out with a hot blonde. "Looks like Chuckie did a good job getting you fixed up." He lowered his head to meet my eyes, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged lightly, dropping my gaze to the floor to try to shake the tiredness that was beginning to consume me, "I am fine, sir. Some lunch and I will be ready to head back to the hotel and take over for Helm." I looked back at him, a firmer fake smile on my face. I really only wanted to go back to the hotel to find Lauren and simply be around her. I breathed out slowly, I should have grabbed that extra ice pack.

He nodded, glancing at Kenzi like a disappointed parent, "I will have Malikov take care of your lunch, I was surprised to find her down here without you eating this place bare." Kenzi caught his stare and slowly threw the half eaten cake in the trash can. Frowning as soon as he turned back to me and reaching for it in the can before I shook my head to stop her from going further into the trash.

"That was by my request and Ms. Lewis request. She and I both felt it would be good for Malikov to grab some lunch while I sought out treatment." I smiled wider for the Colonel's benefit. I had realized early on that he was a sucker for my dimple and I would use it as needed.

It worked, he grinned at me, "Always putting your team members first." He patted my shoulder again, harder, "If you weren't destined for better things, I would make you a part of my command team in a heartbeat." He raised his eyebrows, "That is a job offer by the way Dennis, in case things don't work out with the academy."

I smiled tightly, "Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Dennis." The Colonel looked at his watch, "Eat up and catch a breath or two. I would like you to take over for Helm and Tate at the hotel within the hour. The band will be moving back to the arena in three hours to begin sound check and prepare for the show." He then pointed at Kenzi over his shoulder, who was now staring at me. I felt my cheeks blush, her stare was the stare when she read me and knew something was up. "Get this one on the same level as you, Dennis, and out of the cafeteria."

The Colonel left me with a nod and a firm smile. His strange way of saying goodbye without actually saying it.

The moment he was out of the cafeteria, I fell into the closest chair, resting my head in my hands. My headache was raging from fake smiling so much and how hungry I now was. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, there was a club sandwich before me. I felt Kenzi sitting next to me, "That old salty turd hates me. I know the day you leave he will push me to the janitorial staff."

I sighed hard, dropping my hands to reach for the sandwich, "He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't get you. You betray every one of his militaristic ideals of how life and work should be." I took a large bite of the sandwich, sighing again at how amazing it tasted. I turned to look at Kenzi, who was now scrutinizing me closely. I quickly turned back to my sandwich for another huge bite. Maybe if my mouth was overflowing with food she wouldn't ask the questions that were on the tip of her tongue, waiting to explode my way like machine gun fire.

Three point five seconds passed, "You're blushing Bo. You never blush." Her words were slower than normal when it came to interrogating me.

I shrugged, taking another bite and reaching for the bottle of water she had set off to the side.

Kenzi scooted closer to me, like she was about to sniff me. "You also smell like perfume, expensive perfume that you can't afford." She leaned around me, obviously looking over my uniform, "You have wrinkles on the back of your shirt."

I swallowed the chunk of sandwich, opening the bottle to wash it down, "Take it down a notch Detective Kenzi and let me eat my sandwich in peace."

Kenzi poked me in the shoulder with her small yet strong finger, "These little clues all paint a picture for me." She folded her arms across her chest, "A picture where a lovely blonde woman with a lovely English accent takes a relatively attractive brunette security guard to the first aid station and puts more than band aids on the brunettes boo boos. I think this picture has more boobs on boobs than band aids on boo boos."

I choked on my water, almost spraying it across the table. I shot a hard look at my best friend, "Kenzi!" I knew my face was flushed as I looked around the cafeteria, praying to god that the two other people in the room did not hear Kenzi's brash words.

Kenzi smirked, "I knew it. You and the lovely Lauren got up close and personal, didn't you. That's her perfume stuck all over your body and probably her hands that bunched up your shirt into a wrinkled mess." She nudged me with her hand, "Die hard by the book Dennis just broke rule number ten in the salty eagles procedure manual. No interpersonal contact with individuals were are to protect."

I set my sandwich down slowly. I suddenly felt heavy with what did happen in the medical room. The weight of reality snuck it's way in with Kenzi calling me by the book. I did break the Colonel's rule and I also broke a thousand of my own. I let my heart out and I let it lead me. Lead me to an incredible woman I knew very little about and would be leaving my life in a matter of hours. No matter how deeply I was drawn to Lauren and wanted to act on nothing but pure spontaneity with her, there was a reality. A reality where I feared history was about to repeat itself. I stared at the edges of the turkey and bacon in the sandwich, what was I doing?

The radio squealing ended my staring contest with the lunch meat, "Jesus! you know I hate that noise." I shoved the plate away, scowling at Kenzi holding her radio against mine.

"Yea but it's the only way I can get you out of your past and listening to me." Kenzi shoved the plate back towards me, "Eat. It's going to be a long night." She stood up, brushing off crumbs from who knows what. "What I was saying before you zoned out into thoughts why you shouldn't be chasing that blonde and that you are acting on impulse and not the carefully planned out life you created the day he left you, was this." She leaned closer to me so I was forced to look into her clear blue eyes, "Whether it's just a quickie in medical, a hot make out session in the back of a limo or forever with a baby and a carriage, take this Bo. Take whatever it is you have with that woman and capture it. Scoop every ounce of what you are feeling and press it against your heart. Remember why you have a heart and remember that not everyone is out there to take it and break it."

She stood back up, jutting her hips out, "Life is a bunch of what ifs, Bo. What if I go get the cake out of the trash can and eat it? What if I steal your sandwich now? What if I can't steal food from the green room while the band is on stage?" She stopped her diatribe suddenly.

I picked up the last bit of my sandwich, standing up, "And your point with this last part is?" I said it softly. Letting Kenzi know I had taken her advice deeply, so deeply it was making my heart beat harder to overcome the doubts and my own what ifs.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, turning to walk over to the pastry table, "My point is stop living in a what if and just live." She snatched a handful of danishes in one swoop, "Let's hit the hotel and get today over with. I smell a reward of double meatball subs when this day is done and done."

I chuckled, walking after my best friend and part time therapist, "Is food all you really ever think about?"

Through a mouthful of cheese danish, "Actually its food and what my campaign slogan will be when I run for judge in a couple of years, then I sometimes think about shoes, clothes, how to steal your Netflix password so I can cancel mine and save a few bucks, that will be spent on tacos from the taco truck down the street." Kenzi rattled her words off, back into the hyper active girl I had grown to love more than my own family. I grabbed her elbow with my free hand, breaking her away from the pastry table she was ravaging.

Two steps outside of the cafeteria, another question came from her full mouth, "So did you give Lauren a full body examination on Chuckies table? Give her a full security debriefing?"

I groaned, finishing my sandwich, glad that Kenzi forced me to finish it. "No, nothing like that happened you perv. One the moment wasn't there and two I know Chuckie naps on that table, among other things when he's bored." I paused, the memory of kissing Lauren vivid in my mind and on my lips. I absently licked them, still feeling how warm she was and the way her lip gloss had a small taste of strawberry to it. My body was heating up as my hips also remembered what it felt like to have hers against them. I cleared my throat, "Um, we just kissed again." I blew out a slow breath. The effect Lauren had on me was astounding and unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life or my lengthy romantic life. "She wants me to meet her for a drink after the show. Go left when the band goes right."

Kenzi didn't skip a beat, "No prob killer, I will take Bobby to get subs and you just text me to let me know if things go past the bartop and to a bedroom. I can hitch a ride with him back to the arena." She bumped into me, "For what it's worth Bo, I like her. I like that she's at least chased away some of the black clouds that have been hanging over you for far too long." She smiled sheepishly when I glanced at her, "I miss seeing you smile, Bo."

I sighed heavily, holding open the door that would take us to the garage, "Me too, Kenz. Me too." I let her go first, thinking that whatever did come between Lauren in the short time we had left, she did at least give me a reason to smile and live again, even it was for a day or two. But deep down, I knew that I wanted Lauren forever and not just for a handful of hours. I clenched my jaw following Kenzi to the car that would take us to the hotel, I would have to fight my own doubts and fight for I wanted more than a police career or a command job with the Colonel. I had to finally admit I wanted love again and it was waiting for me in the form a blonde band manager, I would just have to want it more than I wanted to breathe.

Reaching for the car handle to the black town car, I grinned out of nowhere, whispering to myself, "I do want it, I want her." I almost sat on top of Kenzi who was sliding like a kid on the shiny leather of the backseat. "What do you want my little Boba Fett?"

I made eye contact with her as she slid on to her side, giggling, "I want Lauren, Kenzi. I want everything she has given me and has yet to give." My grin only grew wider as I said it out loud, confirming it and dedicating myself to a fight.

Kenzi slugged me hard on the thigh, "About damn time. My little girl is growing up and finding her way again." She wiggled in the seat as the car began to pull away, "I am calling the maid of honor spot now and request an open bar at the reception."

I laughed, shaking my head before reaching out to steady Kenzi in the seat when the car took a sharp corner. For the first time in years, the idea of love and marriage didn't make my heart seize up, it actually made me fall into long ignored daydreams. I only hoped Lauren was willing to fight with me and expand on this strange immediate attraction that was blossoming at a rapid rate.

* * *

 

XXXXX

I was able to sneak in a twenty minute power nap during the ride back to the hotel. It took the edge off the exhaustion that was starting worm its way in. Leaning against the back of the elevator, I was still tired and my cheek was throbbing. I looked over at Kenzi who was grinning at me as she clicked her gear belt on. I raised my eyebrows at her, "What." I couldn't help but smile a little myself. I knew why Kenzi was grinning, it was because I was finally doing the same after years.

The ding of the elevator saved her from further prodding. I pushed off the wall, adjusting my own belt and taking a deep breath. I still had a job to do.

Rounding the corner we saw Helm and Tate standing off to the side, muffled voices in the distance. Helm turned and caught Kenzi and I walking towards them. He slugged Tate and the two ran down the hall. Helm barely stopped, "Good luck Dennis. The little brat has been horrible since the second we got here. Yelling, screaming and throwing tantrums. She even got the boys in blue close to tasing her to get her to shut the hell up." he patted my shoulder as he and Tate rushed by, "Have fun ladies."

Helm and Tate disappeared into the elevator in a small cloud of dust at the same time Lianne's voice grew louder through the walls. She was yelling but I could not make out what she was yelling about and who she was yelling at.

"You should have just let Paige steal the twat, Bo. I don't know if can bite my tongue any longer." Kenzi's face narrowed as she moved to sit in the chair Tate had left outside of Lianne's room.

I didn't know if I could either. Especially if Lianne continued to direct her venom at Lauren. I moved to stand across from Kenzi, taking Helm's spot outside of Damien's room, which was whisper quiet. I looked at my watch, we only had twenty minutes before we escorted them back to the arena to begin sound check and then prep for the show. The Colonel had sent me an email letting me know he had increased security and police presence around the arena for tonight's show. All I had to worry about was Damien and Lianne.

I stood with my arms folded, staring at the door to Lianne's room. Clenching my jaw as I began to pick out words being yelled. She was demanding this and that for the show and how her salad had been unsatisfactory. Then I heard Lauren's name followed by the door opening to reveal Lauren poking her head out. She looked on the verge of falling apart into tears or a homicidal rage. She caught Kenzi sitting first, she smiled lightly at the sight and through a rough, shaky voice, "Hey Kenzi, Lianne wants to leave now to go back to the arena. Damien left five minutes ago with a police escort to find some peace." She rolled her eyes motioning to the tantrum behind her. Lauren turned slowly and met my eyes, her own glossy over heavily as she saw me. "Hi Bo."

I took a step towards her, my instinct and my heart wanting to pull her out of that room and hold her while she let go of the stress of Lianne. I held her eyes, a silent way of telling her that I would be there for her. "Hey."

I watched as Lauren visibly swallowed hard, "How are you feeling?"

I didn't get to answer, the door was shoved open wider. Lianne huffing out, "What the fuck are you doing out here Lauren? I told you stop socializing with the rent a cops." Lianne looked up and saw me, her facing dropping and moving to a whiter shade of pale. She said nothing, whether it was because of embarrassment that a rent a cop had saved her or god knows what. But my mere presence had a new found effect on the shitty younger girl. She tore her gaze away from me and lashed back at Lauren, making me clench my jaw harder to prevent throttling the girl. "Good, the escort is here. Grab my things and try not to scratch the Louis, Lauren." She turned to Kenzi, "Can you make sure that the green room has fresh kale when I get there? My lunch was a pile of shite and I have to eat before I perform. I can't risk passing out on stage." Lianne shoved Lauren back as she went back into the room, throwing things around.

Kenzi took a deep breath, "Oh I'll make sure there's fresh kale. Fresh kale with a side of x-lax." Kenzi looked between Lauren and I, "What? Wouldn't it be sweet justice to see the super twat shitting herself in front of a hundred thousand of her cherished fans?"

I groaned, "Kenz."

She held up her hands, "I'm kidding! Really I am." Kenzi moved down the hallway to get the elevator, "Maybe."

I shook my head and turned back to Lauren stepping closer to her, my throat suddenly dry at the sight of how downtrodden the woman was. Her golden brown eyes rimming with tears, "Are you okay?"

Lauren scrunched her brow, looking down at the floor shrugging, "It's been a long day." She sighed, looking over her shoulder as her name was shrieked from the hotel room, "She's been on a rampage since I got back. I have been the brunt of her fear, her anger and everything else." Lauren dropped her arms as the tears threatened to spill, taking a step back in the room. Her walls were slowly coming up and she was shutting down, "We should get going. You two can sit in the front of the car, I will take the back with Lianne."

I felt the anger rise, "Lauren, you don't have to keep taking it from her. She's just a spoiled shit that needs a healthy slap across the face." I was about three seconds away from delivering that slap as Lianne screamed for Lauren again. I walked towards the door to such a thing when a warm hand on my arm stilled me.

"Bo, don't." Lauren's voice was full of defeat and exhaustion, her eyes radiating the same. "Don't let her get to you, she's already mildly afraid of you." Lauren tried to smile, her hand squeezing my arm gently, "I can handle this." Even as she said it I knew she was lying. She was holding it together by a thin thread.

I covered her hand with mine, pulling it free from my arm and sliding my fingers into hers. My heart swelling at the way her breath hitched when our fingers intertwined. There was so much I wanted to say to her, the things I had come to realize in the cafeteria and on the way her, the moment after we kissed for the second time. But now wasn't the time. I couldn't tell her what I was feeling with the sounds of a spoiled diva throwing things and yelling for the woman I was falling for like a common servant. I sucked in a breath, "In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight."

Lauren laughed, squeezing my hand, "Pretty Woman. One of my favorite movies." Her walls melted away, letting me in again.

In that simple, beautiful laugh, I felt the air around us release some of the tension. I grinned, "Mine too." I moved closer to Lauren. Somehow whenever we were close, and she would smile like she was now. The world would fall away and it would only be her and I. The way her hands were always warm, the way her perfume moved perfectly in the air and the way she made my heart pound in a way that I couldn't put words too. I wanted to kiss her and I could see she wanted me too. I tugged her hand pulling me her closer.

"LAUREN GET IN HERE NOW!"

Lauren's face fell and she stepped back from me. Her walls slamming down like a banks during a robbery. She dropped my hand, "We will meet you at the car." Lauren moved from me and back into the room. Softly closing the door behind her. I was angry at her sudden change and bending to the she-beast that was ruining her and our moments. I only had a few hours with the woman and hell be damned if I was going to let that brat steal more from me.

I had to ball my fists to funnel my rage and force myself to walk back to the elevator and to Kenzi who was playing on her phone. "I swear I wasn't watching you two being all romantic movie romantic over there."

"We will meet them at the car." I growled the words, punching the elevator call button.

"Bo, I will hold the door close if you want to go back there and verbally punch or maybe physically punch the shit out of the little girl." Kenzi was trying humor to ease the rage storm building in me.

I shook my head, "Just leave it. It's exactly what Lauren wants." I gripped my belt, "So we will go to the car and wait for them."

Kenzi's hand startled me when it landed on my shoulder, "Bo, just talk to her later. Knowing that well planned and well organized woman, she has a reason for everything she does. Including bending to the twat."

I said nothing as we rode the elevator down and stood by the car waiting for Lianne and Lauren. I would talk to her later, find out if there was a reason why Lauren continued to put Lianne and the demands above everything else.

* * *

 

XXXXXX

_**Eight hours later -** _

I didn't get a chance to speak to Lauren let alone speak to Kenzi. The second we arrived at the arena we were bombarded with running around and keeping things on lockdown. Damien even was only able to wave at us from the stage. Lianne was on a tear and taking it out on everyone. I had to walk away a handful of times when she launched endless verbal assaults at Lauren. Get me this, get me that, call my agent, pick up my towels. It never stopped. From the green room back to the stage, it was a constant stream of bitch. I only caught glimpses of Lauren as she rushed past to get this or that. Her eyes only meeting mine once as she threw me a soft smile. Even thought it made my heart skip, it still made me angry that Lauren was letting this continue.

The only time Lianne took it down a notch was after the show and she was visibly exhausted from the show and her own asinine behaviour. She barely grumbled anything as she walked back to the green room and collapsed on the couch. I left Kenzi in the room with her and the expansive catering table. I no longer cared if Kenzi demolished the band's food or stole the expensive booze. I figured by now we deserved it for putting up with Lianne.

I also left Lauren in the green room. Opting to stand outside and take a few minutes to breathe away from the band. To think and work out what I would say to Lauren over that drink.

"Bo?" Damien's soft voice scared me, I turned to see him walking out of the green room.

"Hey Damen, did you need something?" I held on to my belt.

He smiled, "Want to walk with me for a minute? I could use the..."he looked around the musty hallway, "Fresh air?"

I chuckled, "I could use the fresh air as well." I motioned down the hallway, "The garage actually has a small breeze." Damien took his usual spot next to me and we started towards the garage door.

I broke the silence first, "You still going ahead with your plan tomorrow?"

Damien laughed lightly, "More now than ever." He jammed his hands into his back pockets, "I can't stand to be around Lianne any longer. I made the arrangements earlier today to shut the band down." He looked at me, "I did it the minute Lauren came back from the arena and Lianne swarmed at her like a hive of angry hornets." Damien studied for a second before turning his gaze to the hallway, "I will announce my leaving at the beginning of the encore. As soon as I am off the stage I have Edwin and my lawyers on standby to deal with Lianne. I am taking the first car and heading to the airport. Heading back to Ireland for a short vacation while we work out the legalities of money and what not." He sighed, "I also have it set up that Lauren will have her pink slip and a second car to take her to the airport. A ticket waiting for her. I wanted to fire her today, but I knew she would fight to stay one more day until she knew the show was done." He shook his head. Obvious that he knew Lauren and her dedicated work ethic and loyalty to at least him.

I listened intently, trying hard not to throw in my two cents or pour my heart about Lauren. "Sounds you have it all worked out, Damien." I smiled tightly, "I think you will do well on your own. You have a good head and an honest heart."

Damien patted my back, "So do you Bo. I never got to thank you for helping Lianne when that Paige grabbed her." He glanced at my cheek and the black eye, "You okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. Nothing to major and not my first nor my last set of stitches." I let out a breath, "Lauren made sure I was taken care of." I chuckled, "Seems she has a knack for that."

"Only for the people she cares immensely for, Bo." Damien grabbed my elbow, stopping us both and turning me to face him. "She does care for you, Bo. Quite a bit by the way she looks at you."

I hard to turn away from him, staring at the concrete walls, "But in a few hours, what will it matter." My past was creeping up, Lauren was leaving. Damien was ensuring that.

Damien squeezed my elbow, making me look back at him with a genuine smile and bright blue eyes, "Love matters. Love will overcome the distance and the heartbreak you both carry. I can already tell whatever it is between you two has repaired some of the fissures in here." He reached up, pressing two fingers against my racing heart. He grinned when he felt how hard it was beating, "See, I am already right."

My radio crackled with Kenzi's voice letting us know that it was time to move to the hotel. Damien stepped back, still grinning, "Don't worry about everything you don't have to. Enjoy the time you have with her and everything else will fall into place." He turned with a wink and rushed back down the hall in time to meet Lianne, Lauren and Kenzi walking out.

I stood, facing their backs. Trying to understand his cryptic words. The kid was a mystery at times and it was slightly maddening at times. I shook my head, opting not to think anymore of it and run after the group. I had to keep my head focused on talking to Lauren as soon as we got to the hotel.

* * *

 

XXXX

"I will get you an extra cheese, Bo and grab a six pack. We have nothing to do until the last concert at eight." she looked at her phone. It was three in the morning and my body was sagging. The band had just entered the hotel and I watched Lauren break off to the left. I held back, giving myself a minute before I barreled in there with my prepared speech and lay it all out for her. Even debating telling her Damien's plan and try to talk her into staying here. "Sounds good Kenzi, I could use a beer."

Kenzi shoved me lightly, handing me my jacket, "Bobbers and I will be back in fifteen, text me if your plans move to breaking hotel beds with blondie."

I rolled my eyes, "I highly doubt that, if anything I will also be back in fifteen." I slid on the jacket, "Grab a bottle of whiskey while you're at it. Might as well make the most of our half day off." I took a deep breath, drawing the courage I needed to face Lauren and face what my heart wanted. Her. And nothing else would suffice.

I took long strides to the automatic doors when they whispered open and I was almost knocked down by Lauren rushing out the doors. I had to grab her arms to prevent her from colliding into me. "Whoa!"

Lauren looked up at me, tears streaming down her face and sobbing. She fell apart more when she saw it was me, "Get me out of here, Bo. Please." The tremble in her words broke my heart. I didn't hesitate. I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked her back to the limo. Lauren leaned hard into my side, clutching on to my hip with her free hand with a sense of desperation that made my stomach turn. I opened the back door and sat her inside, running a hand over her cheek, "I will go get Kenzi and we can go." Lauren nodded as she curled up on her side on the plus leather back seat. I closed the door softly and yelled for Kenzi as she stood waiting for Bobby to get the meatball subs. She gave me a questioning look and I gave her one that made her nod and yell at Bobby to hurry it up.

I climbed into the back of the limo, reaching for Lauren and sitting her up so I could hold her. She wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me tightly as she buried her face into my shoulder and cried. There was nothing to be said, all I had to do was hold her and give her the freedom to let the day out through tears and sobs.

Kenzi's face poked in the door, "Home or the arena?" she glanced at Lauren in my arms.

"Home."

Kenzi winked at me, closing the door and yelling at Bobby, "To the estate Jeeves!"

I shifted in the seat slightly, giving Lauren more room and me a better hold on her. Her sobs had slowed down but she was still clutching to me. I whispered soothing words and ran my hands over her hair. I had made the decision I would tell her about Damien's plan and give her a small sliver of hope that this would be all over for her. Then I would find Lianne and give her the star treatment she deserved and a hard dose of reality via Uncle Sergei.

* * *

 

XXXXX

Lauren fell asleep in my arms in the forty five minutes it took to get back to our apartment. I didn't have the heart to disturb her nor did I really want her to leave my arms. She fit so perfectly in them and I liked the way she snored ever so lightly with her face pressed against my chest.

When Kenzi tapped on the window twice, it woke Lauren up. She blinked twice and looked up at me, suddenly sitting up and brushing the hair away from her face. "Sorry. I didn't realize I fell asleep." She looked around the limo and bent to look out the window, noticing the city scape had changed from high rise hotels to bohemian, hipster apartment buildings.

I smiled at her, shaking my head, "You don't need to apologize." Even red-eyed and exhausted, Lauren was still gorgeous. I reached for the door, "Come, we have meatball subs and beer." I stepped out, reaching back with my hand held out for her to take. Lauren slid her hand in mine, allowing me to help her out of the car. She closed the door and looked around the neighborhood.

"You live in Highland Park?" Lauren spoke softly, her voice still heavy with tears waiting to spill.

I shrugged, "Yea, blame Kenzi. She picked the place." I looked up at the apartment building that still had the original façade from the forties, "She said it looked like a place Katherine Hepburn would live." I suddenly felt nervous for bringing Lauren to my apartment, hoping that it wouldn't come as if I was suggesting something, "We can go somewhere else, I just thought maybe my, um, place would be okay."

Lauren squeezed my hand, "It's perfect Bo."

Kenzi ran down the stairs, "Subs are on the table, don't touch the one with the four C's on it. That is my super triple cheese and I will murder anyone who lays a finger on it. Beer is in the fridge chilling." she yanked open the passenger door to the limo, "I will be back in an hour with the car. You two kids eat and save me at least one beer." She slammed the door, the limo squealing away from the corner as I heard Bobby and her holler like the two goofballs they were.

Lauren laughed, "She's quite whimsical."

I laughed with her, "That is one word to describe her." I dropped Lauren's hand, reaching for my keys, "Let's get inside and eat." I was beginning to get even more nervous. My game plan thrown out the window the second she was in my arms crying. Now I just wanted to take care of her and give her the space she needed to relax from whatever Lianne episode that sent her over the edge.

I pushed the front door open, chuckling as I noticed Kenzi had done her best to tidy up her small messes. Clothes were now in a pile by the laundry basket and magazines were throw on the coffee table instead of the couch. I held the door open for Lauren, "Welcome to our apartment. I will give you a quick tour." I pointed at the kitchen with an island, "That's the kitchen and dining room. Over here is the living room." I then waved at the opposite ends of the living room, "To the right is Kenzi's room, left is mine. The bathroom is next to the laundry."

Lauren smiled and walked over to the huge floor to ceiling windows that made up the living room wall. A huge selling point of the small apartment on the sixth floor. One that both sold Kenzi and I regardless of the two hundred dollars over budget rent was. The city literally lit up the living room at night. Pouring in beautiful oranges, pinks and the occasional blue hue of neon into the room. "This is stunning." Lauren pressed her hands against the glass, soaking up the lights.

I took my jacket off, moving to hang it up when I stopped. The way the city lights lit up Lauren was breath taking. The oranges highlighted her shape, casting shadows in the right places. The pink sunk into the blonde of her hair and made it almost iridescent and the blues just added that little extra oompf to her. It was like a perfect painting before me and I couldn't look away. "You're stunning." The words fell out in a raspy whisper.

Lauren smiled, dropping her head down, obviously embarrassed. "Bo."

I dropped my jacket and walked over to her. Sliding my hand across her waist and turning her to face me. The city lights moving with her and soaking into her eyes. Making them shine, "I mean it." I reached up, brushing her hair back so I could see more of her face, settling my hand on her cheek. God I wanted to kiss her, drag her into my bedroom and revisit things left in that medical room. But I didn't, I could see in her eyes it wouldn't be wholly welcomed if I made a move. Lauren wanted to be loved in this moment, but not in a physical sense. "What happened."

Lauren sighed, relieved as she leaned into my hand. Relieved that I wasn't going to take advantage of the moment and her state. I knew she would have let me, but I wanted Lauren completely before I had her completely.

She stepped back, just enough to look out the window but still have my hand on her side. "Lianne. I went to the bar to wait for you and she called." She paused, her eyes squinting as she tried to pick up the details in the far horizon. "She dug deep with the insults then proceeded to tell me about Angie's wedding and things Angie told her at the reception. All things that stabbed at my heart." Lauren closed her eyes, "The girl has always known to push my buttons and when she told me that I would never deserve the love Angie found, I broke." Lauren opened her eyes slowly, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I broke because for a second, I thought she was right."

I moved closer to Lauren, moving my hand to the small of her back. "That girl is full of shit. She doesn't know you, Lauren." I took in a deep breath, "I may not even really know you either but I do know that you deserve all the love this world can give and all the love someone can give you." I paused as my nerves began to swim in my throat, threatening to choke my words. "You have given me hope, Lauren, hope that love is possible again. I know we don't have much time, so I won't waste it." I swallowed, holding back the three words my heart wanted me to say, instead opting for something easier, "I really like you Lauren and I want to be your hope."

Lauren turned slowly to look at me, her eyes even more glossy with the city light hitting the tears at the edges, "You already are." There was a thick moment between us, obvious neither of us knew if we should kiss or continue staring at each other. The slow burn between us was bound to explode soon and I was ready for it, but Lauren would have to initiate it.

She took in a slow breath, her eyes moving from mine to the food on the island, "I hate to break this amazing moment, but I'm starving and may collapse on you."

I laughed and nodded, sliding my hand from her back to her hand. "Follow me to the best meatball subs in the world." I was mildly relieved she had broken the moment, I wanted Lauren so much it made my bones ache, but she was different. She was like a fine wine, something to be enjoyed slowly and cherished. Not rushed through because of time and a desire to consume her out of lust.

Lauren devoured the double cheese meatball sub in a handful of bites and topped it off with two beers. I watched her intently, absorbing the small details of her and the way she would chew each bite thoroughly and follow it with a sip of beer. The small things that I wanted to commit to memory and draw upon when she left and all I had was memories. It was this little sign that confirmed I was indeed in love with Lauren and it would be hard to get over her when we parted ways.

I crumbled the marinara stained foil into a ball, "Just let me know when you want to go back to the hotel." I glanced at the cheezy superman clock Kenzi hung over the stove, "Kenzi will be back with the car in a bit, I can drive you whenever."

Lauren set her half empty beer down, looking down and fidgeting with ripping the edge of her foil. "Is it okay if I stay here?" She glanced at me, eyes full of emotions, "It's been a long time since I have slept somewhere that wasn't a hotel." Lauren turned back to the windows, "I miss the sounds of a city, people walking, the air coming through open windows and not through an air conditioner. I miss life outside." She pulled her foil apart, "I can sleep on the couch."

I slid off the stool, collecting her empty sub foil. Brushing my arm against hers to get her to look at me, "You can take my bed, I will sleep on the couch or bunk up with Kenz." I crumpled up the foil looking in her eyes, pouring the instant sexual tension of the thought of Lauren in my bed into squeezing the life out of the foil. I moved around her, dropping the mangled foil in the trash and grabbing the whiskey I asked Kenzi to get. I set in front of Lauren, "Pour us a glass? I am going to go change and grab you something to change. Then we can sit in front of the windows and talk or stare at the city. Whatever you want tonight Lauren, it's yours."

The way her eyes flashed at the innocent words that were heavy with unintentional innuendo made me blush. "I mean mi casa is su casa." I cleared my throat and rushed to my bedroom.

Changing out of my uniform I groaned at myself. I was stumbling through everything like a stupid teenager. I tossed my black shirt and pants into the closet, reaching for my baggy sweatpants and the ragged police t-shirt I slept in every night. After changing and putting my hair into a looser ponytail, I dug around until I found another pair of sleep pants and an old t-shirt I never wore for Lauren.

I walked out into the living room to find Lauren sitting on the edge of the couch, holding a glass of whiskey. She turned and smiled at me, already looking a million times better than she had. The food and beer doing it's job. She handed me a glass as I handed her the clothes, "It might be a little big on you, but they're comfy."

Lauren grinned taking the clothes, "They will be perfect." She stood and walked to the bathroom. The second she closed the door, I drank half of the glass down and refilled it. The whiskey make me gag as the burn hit my throat. I had to get my shit together, I had been all over the damn place today with Lauren. Giddy, angry, over protective, shy, meek, turned on, and lastly on the verge of telling her I was in love with her after two days of meeting her. I rubbed my eyes, I needed to listen to Damien and stop worrying and thinking and just live. Listen to Kenzi and ignore the what ifs and just be with Lauren. I groaned softly, where was the confidence I had everyday in my security job now? Love was such a fickle beast.

"Don't glaze me bro?" Lauren's soft voice turned me around. She was pulling at the edge of the shirt I gave her. One Kenzi had gotten me from a cop run doughnut shop in the midwest when she was on vacation. I giggled, "Yea I know, cheesy cop humor."

Lauren chuckled, dropping the shirt and looking up at me. I had to bite my lip, god did she look good in my clothes. She raised an eyebrow, "London Metropolitan Police?" She nodded at my shirt, "Have you ever been to England?"

I shook my head, holding up her whiskey glass, "Sadly no. Another gift. My friends think because I want to be a cop that all I like is cop things." Lauren held my eyes as she walked closer and took the glass from me.

"Would you ever go to England?" Her question was laden with so many other questions.

I licked my lips, tasting the lingering heat of the whiskey, "If I could afford it. I have always wanted to go there. Maybe steal a bobby's hat or one of the fuzzy hats of the Queens guard."

Lauren laughed, moving around me to sit on the couch. I gasped as I felt her hand glide over my hip and across the small of my back as she maneuvered around me. I took another sip of whiskey before sitting next to her.

"Why a police officer Bo?" Lauren tucked her legs under her, leaning her head against the back of the couch looking at me.

I mirrored her, "Standard answer, I want to help people. Truthful answer." I smiled at Lauren as her eyes lit up, "When I was seven I lost my mom in the grocery store. I was busy opening and closing the freezer doors, trying to decide which ice cream sandwich I wanted. I turned around and she was gone. I panicked and ran around trying to find her. I was crying and couldn't see where I was going until I ran smack into the legs of someone." I laughed at the memory, one of the few from my childhood that was still vivid, "That someone was a lady police officer who was stopping in to pick grab a snack. I will always remember her face. Brown hair, hazel eyes and a smile. She bent down and calmed me down. Deciphered my words and sobs and walked with me up and down every aisle until we found my mom in the pasta aisle. She even gave me one of those sticker badges and promised if I ever needed help, she would be there." I looked down in my glass, swirling the liquor around, "It stuck in my head and for whatever reason I wanted to be a cop from that day out. Even as a little kid I was helping people where I could and towing the straight and narrow line. I have dedicated my life for that career, a few bumps in the road and some sacrifices and I am almost there." I looked back at Lauren, "I know, not a grand story but it's the truth."

Lauren shook her head, smiling at me, her hand settling on mine as it sat on my thigh. "It's an incredible story, Bo. I know one day you will have the same impression on a little one." She picked up my hand, holding it in hers, "You've already left one on me."

I looked at our hands together, "Lauren, why don't you just leave? Quit and go back to the life you want?" I looked up at her, "Find that happiness again, the one you had with." I shrugged, not wanting to say Angie's name and bring more pain back.

Lauren held my hand, sipping her whiskey as she looked back at the window, "I think some part of me has become so co-dependent and reliant on this life I have been living for the last two years, that if I change it, I will lose whatever footing I think I have." She took another sip, "Bottom line, I'm afraid. Plain and simply, I'm scared Bo." She met my eyes again, "But then I met you."

I looked deeply in her eyes, feeling the air thicken with tension. "And?" I was nervous of what was going to come next.

"And I am still scared. Scared of the way you make me feel. The way you make my heart beat like it hasn't in a long time. The way I can't look at you and feel like you're looking at my soul and I want nothing less. I'm scared that I have found something better than what I lost and you won't feel the same like my past has shown me." Lauren paused, squeezing my hand tighter, "Scared that in two days I fell in love at first sight with you, Bo and I don't know what to do next."

It was like all of the air was sucked out of the room when I digested her last sentence. My mind was spinning with my heart, she felt the same as I did and had the same stupid fears because of the same stupid past I had that held our tongues when we needed nothing more than to speak on them. My moment of silence while I absorbed her words was a moment too long for Lauren. She went to pull her hand away, "I think it's the booze talking..."

I held her hand before I lost it, "It's not the booze, Lauren." She looked up at me, her eyes radiating so many emotions. I took a deep breath, "I feel the same, Lauren. I'm scared too, because even what? Fifty two hours give or take a minute? I have fallen in love with you and it scares the shit out of me because this has never happened before and it's amazing as much as it is frightening." I took a deep breath, "I also have no idea what to do next."

Lauren and I stared at each other, the weight of what we just confessed morphing into a strange sense of relief, easing the air around us. Lauren's face remained the same, "Bo..."

"Yo bitches I am hoooooommmmmeee! Gimme that sub! Gimme Gimme!" Kenzi kicked in the door, startling and I apart to look at my best friend dropping her gear as she walked. She scooped up her sub, unwrapped it and threw it in the microwave as she spoke, "The salty bird called when I was at the arena, he wants to talk to us after the show tomorrow. He sounded giddy, well as giddy as an old marine can get." Kenzi rambled, snatching a beer from the fridge and chugging it, "That's some good stuff." She turned to us, "So what have you two been up too while I was retrieving Bo's ride."

Lauren and I made no move, frozen in place. Kenzi looked between us with wide eyes, slowly picking up that she had broken a huge moment. The microwave dinged, Kenzi waited a moment before pulling her food out and throwing it on a plate, "Yea, um so." She fake yawned, "I'm bushed. I think I will eat this in bed with some Netflix and hit the hay." She grabbed a few more bottles of beer and smiled at us, "You girls can keep the whiskey."

Kenzi hollered a goodnight and closed her door, tapping it twice to tell me she was going to be using her headphones. A weird code we had developed back when I first moved in and was trying to date. I shook my head, nothing was going to happen tonight, regardless of what Kenzi hoped or thought would.

Lauren shook her head, "Definitely whimsical."

It was clear by the tone in her voice our moment was broken and would not return. I stood up, I was exhausted from the day and the talk with Lauren. "I think she has the right idea, we should probably get some sleep." I walked to the kitchen and set my glass in the sink. The whiskey was settling in my veins, ramping up my desire for her as well as my desire to sleep for the next three days. The latter would definitely be the winner tonight, "Follow me and I will get you set up in my room."

I rushed about my room, picking up a few things and adjusting the bed for Lauren. I mentally made notes I had changed the sheets the day before out of habit. I pulled the comforter down, "If you need extra blankets, I can set one out." I motioned to the same windows that were in the living room, "The blinds are room darkening ones and will cut the light out." I was rambling as I felt Lauren enter the room. I walked to the closet, reaching for the extra pillow and blanket I would need to sleep on the couch. There was no way I was going to share a bed with Kenzi after an extra cheesy meatball sub and beer. "I usually get up around seven for breakfast, I will check on you then. But feel free to sleep as long as you need or like."

I stood up on my tip toes to reach the blanket on the top shelf in my closet when I felt arms slide around my waist and pull me down into a warm body. "Stay with me?" Lauren's voice vibrated against my neck, filling the skin around it and all over my body with goosebumps. "Please."

I closed my eyes and leaned into her body, covering her hands with mine. Any resolve I had was gone when I felt Lauren pull me tighter against her. It was just sleep, that's all she was asking of me. I could feel her heart beat against my back, racing like crazy. "Yes." The single word came out in a harsh whisper.

Lauren's arms slid from under mine, stopping at my hips she gently turned me around. The look in her eyes sent lighting bolts through my body. Her eyes dropped to my lips, her hands gripping harder to my hips. I went to say something but was interrupted when her lips met mine. The kiss started innocent, then quickly became more as we both tasted the whiskey and the need on our lips. I reached up, holding Lauren's face in my hands as I returned the kiss, pouring all I had into it. Nudging her mouth open with the graze of my tongue on her bottom lip. Making the woman moan softly and pull me closer against her body. Our hearts pounding in unison.

Lauren's hands left my hips and slipped under my shirt. Her soft, warm palms running over the bare skin of my back made me moan in her mouth as our tongues met. I pushed back against her hands, wanting more and giving her the go ahead to give me more.

Lauren took the green light, breaking from the kiss only to move us to the bed. She pushed me down gently and followed, her hands moving to my shirt and lifting it up. I sat up, helping her, smiling at the small sound she made when she saw that I had also left my bra with my security uniform. I could see her pupils dilate in the ambient light the city threw into the room as she look at my naked chest. She drew her slender fingers over my collarbone and down my sternum, making me grip on to her other arm she had next to me on the bed. The soft, purposeful touch was making my skin burn.

"So beautiful, Bo." Lauren's voice was heavy with desire and love. It made me swallow and my eyes well up. No one I had ever been with took time with me. It was always in and out or hurried, not slow with intention. She ran her fingers down to my stomach then back up to the under curve of my breast. Her hand rolling over it to palm it, her thumb brushing over my nipple. She bent forward, kissing me deeper as her hand explored how sensitive I was to her touch. I arched up into her hand, moving mine to her shirt. I tugged it up, moving from her lips just enough, "I want to see you, Lauren."

Lauren sat back, her hand leaving my breast with a sigh of protest from me, but it was for a good reason. She stripped off the shirt, throwing it to the corner as she reached back to unhook her bra and quickly send that across the room. The second she was revealed to me, I sat up. Throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her forward so I could kiss under her collarbone and move my way down. Lauren was incredible and as much as I wanted to stare at her endlessly, I wanted to feel her. I want to kiss her, taste her and show her how much I could love her. I felt her thighs tighten against mine as she straddled me and I kissed my way down to her perfect breast. I ran my tongue across the soft skin before taking her nipple in my mouth, rolling my tongue over it and smiling as she whimpered with the reaction of my warm, wet tongue on her nipple.

Her hands threaded into my hair, her fingernails digging into my scalp as she held my head against her. I continued my attention to her breast, keeping her distracted so I could move my other hand to her front. Across her stomach and across the waist of my sweatpants she wore. I bit gently on Lauren's nipple as the same time my hand pushed past the waistband and under her panties. I gasped and released her nipple when I felt how wet she was. I looked up at her as my fingers ran slowly over her, no one had ever had such a reaction to me or my touch like this. I licked my lips, overwhelmed with emotion and the words wanting to come out, "Lauren..."

She bit her bottom lip and held my eyes, reaching down to my hand and slowly pulling it free from her panties. I went to protest when she shook her head, pressing two fingers over my lips. She moved back just enough to half stand up and pull down the sweatpants, followed by the light pink panties she wore. She threw the two off in the same direction the shirt had gone. I bit the inside of my mouth and grabbed her thighs, taking in the sight before me. Lauren grinned at me, bending down to kiss me deeply while her hands moved to yank down my sweatpants. Her fingers collecting my black thong with them. I lifted my hips up to help her, never letting go of her thighs.

When we were both naked, I returned us both to the sitting position we started in. Lauren straddling one of my thighs and pressing down on me. We met halfway, our mouths open and kissing furiously but intently. This wasn't about sex, or a relieving stress or the incredibly unbearable tension we had built up. It went far beyond any of that. I held on to Lauren, my free hand gliding over her stomach and returning to the path I had just taken. She had been writhing against my thigh in a way that I knew she wouldn't last long. I lifted her up just enough to give my hand free access to where I craved to be. My fingers finding her wetter than before. I didn't hesitate, sliding two fingers in her with ease. Lauren broke from my mouth, gasping and burying her face into my neck. The way her body clenched around my fingers, it would be seconds before I made her come.

I moved slowly, wanting to draw out this first time between her and I. Lauren moved with me but soon wanted more as her hips picked up pace, silently asking me to meet and match her rhythm. She pressed hot kisses and soft bite against my neck, making me moan and push deeper into her. I knew if she kept making sounds like that, I wouldn't last any longer. Feeling her clench tighter I went to run my thumb over the hard nub and give Lauren what she desperately needed. As my thumb grazed it, Lauren suddenly leaned back, stilling both of our movements. She met my eyes, I was silently questioning why she had stopped when I felt her hand glide down my side, across my stomach and then lower. Her fingers finding me equally as wet as she was. She moaned when as her fingers teased me, then dipped in. Making me slam my eyes shut to hold back the orgasm wanting to overtake me. I breathed in and out, trying to hold on to the shredded edges of control I had left.

"Bo, open your eyes. Look at me." Lauren's voice was soft, barely audible but I heard it. I licked my lips and opened my eyes. Meeting hers and a soft smile. Lauren leaned forward, kissing the corner of my mouth and whispering, "I love you, Bo." before she moved her fingers, making me come harder than I had ever had before in my life. My scream muffled as I buried my face into her shoulder, holding Lauren flush against my body as I rode out the waves and electrical storm my body was going through. I barely felt her hand leaving my body, I was so pleasantry in a complete sensory overload. I recovered just enough to realize my fingers were still a part of her, I kissed Lauren's shoulder, still dazed and riding out the bliss she unleashed on me. I moved my fingers and pressed up with my thumb, sending Lauren over the edge with her own strangled moans. Her fingernails digging into my back as she twitched and panted. I kissed up her neck, brushing her hair back away from her ear as I bit the lobe lightly, "I love you too, Lauren."

* * *

 

XXXXX

The morning light flooded the room and for once I didn't care. It gave me a clear and bright view of Lauren as she laid naked on her stomach facing me. The sunlight caressed the curve of her back, down to the up curve of the top of her bottom that was still covered by the single white sheet.

I had been staring at her since the morning hit the room and lit it up. I barely had slept an hour or two after Lauren and I burned through the night, exploring each other. The clock on my bedside table behind her told me it was only a little after six in the morning. We still had the day to lay in bed and be in this bubble for a little longer before the reality hit us.

I couldn't resist reaching out and running my fingertips over the curve of her back. Stirring her and opening her eyes. She smiled sleepily at me through squinted eyes, "Morning." her voice echoed the sweet exhaustion of making love throughout the night.

I couldn't hide the stupid grin on my face, "Morning." I bent down, kissing her. Smiling against her mouth as she pushed herself up to kiss me back harder. Her hand falling to my side to drag me closer to her. I giggled when she hit my tickle spot, breaking the kiss.

Lauren grinned, "Ticklish are you?" She sat up, making my mouth dry at the sight of her naked chest and the tiny little marks I had left on her throughout the night.

I shook my head furiously, "Nope." I went to reach down to grab her hands before they exposed my lie, when I heard the front door slam shut. I paused, trying to think why Kenzi would be up this early. She didn't start morning classes until next week. Lauren's lips against my collarbone made me forget things, "Are you lying to me Officer? I would hate to interrogate you." She smirked at me.

I giggled again, pushing her down on the bed so I could reach for my phone and send Kenzi a quick text to bring back bagels and eggs for breakfast. I could barely focus as Lauren's kisses moved to my neck and her hands moved down my back and to the tops of my thighs, lifting me up on her more. I almost dropped the phone twice , before finally getting a grip on it. I had one text from Kenzi. I opened it.

-Helm called me. I am heading to the arena, he said there is something we need to see that happened on the overnight shift. I will take this one, you can stay in bed and finish your naked jazzercise session with the Brit. I will be back in a halfy with bagels and eggs. Oh, and tell her you love her already or I will! K -

I replied to the message half assed, far too distracted by the slender fingers of said Brit. I tossed the phone on the table, rolling away from Lauren. Grinning as she pouted from the lost of contact, I kissed the tip of her nose, "I will be back, I just have to use the loo. Is that what you kids call it, a loo?" I padded to the bathroom, "Kenzi will be brining bagels and eggs back. I will make you my world famous egg and cheese bagel sandwich."

Lauren rolled her eyes, settling back in the pillows and pulling the sheet up. "We also call it a water closet, a toilet, a restroom, the shitter, etc." I heard her yawn, "I hope Kenzi hurries, I am starving."

I laughed as I used the loo and washed my hands. Looking in the mirror at all the marks Lauren had also left on me. I sighed happily and walked back to the bed. Crawling into it and snuggling into the woman I was stupidly in love with. She ran her hand over my arm on her stomach, looking down at me, "I meant it when I said it last night, Bo. I love you."

I felt myself blush. The words I had heard a handful of times before and believed it when they came my way, never felt like this. They never felt as real or as permanent as they did coming from the blonde in my arms. I moved back enough to look up in her amber eyes, "I did too, Lauren. I love you with everything I have." I dropped my eyes as the sliver of reality edged in, "What do we do now?"

Lauren kissed the top of my head, snuggling down into my arms, "We enjoy this morning and this view. Then we will have breakfast and a long shower together." She breathed in deeply, "Then we worry about the rest as it comes."

I pressed myself closer to her. Neither of us wanted to talk about what would come in the next few hours, especially since I knew Damien's plans. I bit the inside of my mouth, fighting the urge to tell her what he was going to do. But then his words rang in my head, the way he winked at me suddenly told me that I might not have anything to worry about, or at least bother to worry about right now while I had a naked blonde in my arms. I closed my eyes and focused on the way Lauren's heart beat underneath my ear. Letting that be the only thing in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

XXXX

Kenzi came back to the apartment a couple of hours later. Lauren and I had gotten up and moved to the kitchen. Making coffee and making out. Neither of us could stop laughing at how ridiculously teenage like we were with each other. Groping body parts and plucking at the clothes we had forced back on for Kenzi's sake.

I was staring at Lauren's ass as she bent over in the fridge looking for something to eat to tide us over until Kenzi came back, when the door burst open. Kenzi rushing in with her hands full of grocery bags. She had a weird grin on her face as she tossed the bags on the island.

"I went all out, Bo. We are going to have a full Kenzi style buffet breakfast. I have shit to make pancakes, muffins, that thick fancy bacon you like from Canada. Organic eggs, cheese, sausages and the other weird crap to make Lauren here a full English breakfast."

Lauren and I stared blankly at Kenzi over our coffee cups. I slowly set mine down, "And why did you spend half of your paycheck on breakfast foods?"

Kenzi walked over to the coffee table, picking up the whiskey Lauren and I had left there the night before. She threw herself up on the stool and dumped some in my cup, slinging it back like a truck driver before wiping her mouth. "Because Bo, today is going to be the greatest day of these shitty jobs we have ever had."

She dug in her pocket and threw her phone at me, "I had to record the video off the CCTV, but you will get the point. I already had it downloaded and sent to Senor salty bird. This is gonna be great!" Kenzi clapped her hands. "The twat is finally going to get hers!"

I slowly picked up the phone, Lauren moving closer to me with her hand on my back so she could look over my shoulder. I swiped Kenzi's phone open and hit play on the video she had pulled up.

I could make out the massive monitor we used in the dispatch center. One camera was focused in the upper side hallway behind the VIP rooms. Edwin was standing next to another person wearing a hooded sweatshirt. They were talking but I could barely hear it. Then Kenzi's voice cut in, "Turn up the volume H-man, my girl needs to hear every word of this."

Soon Edwin's grating, greasy voice came in better. "It's all taken care of. I have ensured that you will be able to make a quick exit and be on the next plane to Canada. You will be in the free and clear."

The hooded person pulled down the hood. It was Paige, "What about the money?"

Edwin held up his hand, waving it behind him, "She will fill you in on that, Li Li?" He turned slightly to his right as a third person entered the screen.

When that third person came into view I heard Lauren whisper, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

I looked up at Kenzi, grinning as we high fived and she screamed, "JUSTICE IS SERVED YOU TWATSICLE!"

I handed the phone over to Lauren to let her finish watching it, I didn't need to see anymore. I had my satisfaction. I reached for the bags of food to start making the best breakfast of what was going to be truly one of the best days I have had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren was quiet through breakfast. Quiet from the moment she saw the third person on that security video. Sitting on the couch next to Kenzi and I, she picked at her food. While Kenzi demolished most of the spread her and I put together and I ate a healthy amount. Finally feeling as if something was going in the right direction for me.

Kenzi helped clean up the kitchen before she disappeared into her bedroom to pass out while watching Netflix. Her way of getting prepared for the last night at the arena. Lauren continued to sit quietly. Her eyes moving from the coffee table up to the windows. Picking at the small bagel I had left in front of her. She had eaten, but sparingly and was obviously lost in thought. Ignoring Kenzi and I as we chatted about what we saw on the video and how to go about preparing for the night. I knew we would have to leave it up to the Colonel and the local police department, but a part of me wanted to exact some of our own sweet revenge.

I sat next to her on the couch, setting a glass of juice next to the bagel being mercilessly picked into crumbs. "Are you okay?" I ran my hand over her shoulder, down to the small of her back.

Lauren smiled tersely, setting down the mangled blueberry bagel, "Yeah. I am just still shocked." She turned to me, "And yet I am not. Somehow I am not surprised that Lianne would set up her own stalker to create even more attention." Lauren leaned back against the couch, running her hand over my thigh. The sensation of the innocent touch made my body tingle and my hands grip tighter on the batman coffee cup in my hands. Lauren sighed, closing her eyes. "I just don't know what I am to do with this."

I moved closer to her, tucking my legs under my legs without forcing her hand to leave me. "Can you go to your bosses? I mean since Edwin appears to be a part of it."

Lauren shrugged lightly, "I could, but that would take days. I think it might be better to turn it over to the authorities. I see at least a handful charges of conspiracy, attempted kidnapping, extortion, etc." Lauren's eyes opened slowly, "All that and what Kenzi said." She smirked at me, "She is whimsical and very intelligent."

I smiled, nodding. "Yea she is." Kenzi had gone on a tangent of possible charges Lianne, Paige, and Edwin would face in the court. Spouting legalize like she would her pizza order. Perfect and detailed. I dropped my hand to hers, picking it up so I could hold it instead of batman. "Whatever you want to do, I will stand with you. We have the evidence and I know the Colonel, he won't let such an injustice go. No matter the money and fame." I looked down at her hand and how it fell in mine. "This is your out, Lauren. You won't ever have to do band managing ever again." My voice was soft, trying to hide the other things I wanted to say but didn't know how.

Lauren squeezed my hand, nodding as she looked back out the window, "I have to make sure Damien is okay first. Make sure he has the support he will need and then I can look at leaving." The fear was there in her voice, hidden under the tone of trying to make sure Damien was okay as the fallout from Lianne hit.

I stared at her. I could very easily spill the beans Damien entrusted me with. It wouldn't matter now that we had hard proof Lianne was a scheming twat. The end was near, a few hours away and I knew Damien would still make sure Lauren had that ticket and pink slip. I wanted to tell her so we could talk about what would come next for us. I swallowed hard, there was no way I could let Lauren go without a fight. Last night and this morning, it was more than I had ever expected, more than I ever thought I wanted. She was something I didn't want to let go of easily. If I could, I would hold her hostage in my tiny apartment. I let my eyes drift to the batman cup, my heart starting to ache at what would come next and if I should tell Lauren what I knew.

"Bo, I can hear you thinking." Lauren was smiling at me as she wiggled my hand in hers.

I tried to smile, reaching for my coffee. "Just thinking about tonight." I lied, there was too much I wanted to say and I couldn't pull my thoughts in order.

"I am not going to leave you, Bo. If that's what is rattling in that mind of yours." Lauren reached over, brushing some of my hair back. Her fingertips lingering on my cheek, "I want this, I want us. Everything else is just a matter of logistics that I am a master of working out." I could hear the smile in her voice. I turned to look at her, knowing that my face would betray everything. I had felt the tears begin to build when she said she wasn't going to leave me. The look in her eyes was suddenly too much for me, bringing back remnants of another time when he said something similar. I stood up quickly with my coffee cup, mumbling, "I need a refill."

I puttered in the kitchen, filling up the cup and breathing in deeply. I had so much to say, why couldn't I get the words together? I was able to profess my love to her last night and again in the morning, why couldn't I voice my fears, my hopes and discuss how we would make this work. How would we go about rerouting our lives for each other and would we really be able too?

I leaned forward on the counter, my hands on either side of the coffee pot as I stared in the dark brown liquid, hoping it would tell me something. Her hand came from the side, her fingers scooping my hand up and pulling my hand free from the counter. Lauren said nothing as she tugged me to follow her back into my bedroom. I sighed, my body hummed for her, but now was not the time to distract reality with the fantasy I knew was under my dumb cop shirt she still wore.

Lauren ushered me into the room, gently pushing me in so she could close the door. I folded my arms, facing the windows. Biting my bottom lip I went to apologize, "Lauren, I'm sorry. I think I am just letting the bigger picture ruin the smaller moments."

Lauren moved closer and around me to sit on the arm of the chair I had against the windows. Facing me. The late morning light illuminated her from behind and made my heart sigh with me. She was beautiful and it made things that much harder. Why couldn't we just live in this perfect bubble from last night and not face the reality before us.

Lauren looked in my eyes, "Bo, I meant everything I have said. Last night, this morning and just now. I love you, I will not leave you and I want nothing more than to make this incredible thing I have found last. I want you forever or for as long as I possible have you." I gasped and felt the tears push harder at her words. She continued, "I know you're afraid, so am I. I have not put myself or my heart out here with you like I have in ages. If ever. I can tell you are worried about what will come next. The small factor of you living here while I live in England. Inconsequential things in my eyes."

I looked at the floor, "You have a life there you haven't seen in years, it's not fair to ask you to give that up for me." My voice was raspy. I had not bent in my last relationship, feeling like I was justified in continuing to live my life with someone not for someone. Now I didn't know what I was suppose to do. "I don't want to be like him, or her." I was referring to Angie and my ex fiance.

Lauren stood from the chair, moving over to me and placing her hands on my arms. "You never could be anything like either of them. You have too much in here." She placed her hand over my heart, feeling it pound against her palm. "And here is where I always want to be, Bo." She moved her hand from my heart and up to my cheek to gently move my chin to look at her, "I will move here, I will move you there, or we will move to the midwest as a middle ground. I don't care as long as you are with me and I can wake up every morning to you snoring on my pillow." Lauren smiled lightly, running her fingers over my skin, "Our pasts lead us to each other. And that is the only thing I am grateful for." She bent forward, her lips grazing mine, "Will you have me, Bo? Wherever and whatever comes next?"

I closed my eyes, the tears rolling down my cheek as I closed the gap, whispering against her lips, "Yes, Lauren, yes." I kissed her, my tears mingling with the taste of her lips against mine. They were good tears, tears of letting go of a past to embrace a future. Lauren held me close as we kissed slowly, intently before breaking apart to take breaths.

She ran her thumbs over my cheeks, wiping away the tears with the pad, "Tonight after the show, meet me here and we can spend the rest of our lives talking about where we will live, together." I grinned, sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her close. I rested my chin on her shoulder, "Did you just propose to me?" I tried to break the tension with a silly joke.

Lauren chuckled, squeezing me harder, "I think it would be a little soon for that." She leaned back in my arms, "I mean I did just meet you two days ago, I would hate to rush things." She winked at me as I poked her in the ribs.

"I think we blew the doors off of rushing into things." I sighed, looking in the golden brown eyes of the woman I had rushed and fallen head over heels in love with, "I love you, Lauren." I said it softly, weighing every word slowly so she knew I meant it when it hit her ears.

Lauren pressed a kiss on my forehead, "And I you, Bo." she ran her hands up my back, "Can I interest you in a nap before we begin closing the caper of Liannelovesme4evas? And rip the music world apart?" She smiled at me, stepping out of my arms but still holding on to my hand as she crawled on to the bed, "By the way, whatever we decide, I must ship my bed to our new residence. It's the size of this room, fluffy like the clouds around a mountain and I miss it." Lauren pulled me until I was finally up on the bed and moving to curl up in her. Both of us looking out the window as we settled in to each other.

I took a deep breath of her, "I think I could sacrifice my Ikea bed for you." I slid my arm over her waist, my hand moving under her shirt so my palm could lay against the warm skin of her stomach. I loved the way she felt against my hand and the way I could feel her heart beat wherever I touched her. I laid my head on her shoulder, just enough so I could look at her profile as she looked between the window and me. Lauren was smiling, her eyes drifting close. "Bo, remind me to send a thank you note to the Colonel when this is over."

I laughed, "He prefers those fruit arrangement things." I kissed the underside of her jaw, "But yes, he definitely deserves a thank you note." I closed my eyes, letting the remaining weight of my fears drift away with every breath. All I had to worry about was getting through tonight and starting my new life when the dust settled. A new life with the woman suddenly snoring in my arms.

* * *

 

XXXXXXX

Lauren and I slept for three hours, waking up when Kenzi pounded on the door asking if we were one, doing it and two if we wanted burritos after doing it. She was heading out for lunch. Lauren couldn't stop laughing as I rolled out of the bed to rip the door open and try to politely decline the lunch offer. But that was refuted when Lauren did ask Kenzi if she could get her a burrito since breakfast was a bust.

I shut the door, leaning against and rolling my eyes, "Food is her entire world, it's like she is the moon and food is her earth. Always orbiting around it." I looked down at Lauren, sitting up and stretching as she stood up. She laughed, "It's understandable. Food can be quiet consuming." Lauren winked at me as I shot her a look for the lame joke. I glanced at my alarm clock, "We should get ready. We have to be at the arena in four hours. With lunch, shower, dressing and then the ride back to the arena, we will get there a few minutes early." I pushed off the door, "And I have to get you back to the hotel."

Lauren nodded, walking over to her jeans and pulling out her phone. Her face dropping as she sifted through text messages.

I went about digging in my closet for a fresh uniform, "Lianne?"

She nodded again, "Yes, but nothing out of the ordinary." Lauren looked up at me, "Would it be wrong of me to text her back a fuck off and not even bother showing up at the arena?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't stop you."

Lauren sighed, typing out replies, "I can make it through this last day. Plus I want the front row seat to the end and see that girl get her just due." She set her phone down, pointing at the small bathroom in my room, "Do you mind if I shower first?"

I shook my head, only disappointed she didn't suggest we shower together, "Go ahead. I need to find my uniform." I smiled and handed her a fresh towel, "Let the hot water run for about three minutes or it will be ice cold. The landlord is taking his sweet time fixing our hot water heater."

Lauren grinned, taking the towel and moving into the bathroom. Leaving the door open a crack. I stared at the opening for a second before I turned back to busying my hands with straightening up the bed and the strewn clothes left over from the night before. I wanted to go in that bathroom and invite myself in the shower and find all of my favorite spots on Lauren again. Especially that one spot under her ribs that made her squirm when I ran my tongue over it. I swallowed thickly, looking at the bathroom now filled with steam.

I filed my hands with pillows and then with my clothes. Stacking them up neatly on the chair to await my turn in the bathroom. I even collected Lauren's clothes, laying them out on the bed for her. Smoothing out the jacket and the shirt she wore last night. I had to bite my lip when the smell of my pomegranate body wash mixed with the steam. Flashes of Lauren and soap hitting my mind. I shook my head and went to go sit on the couch with a cold glass of water when she called after me.

"Bo? Do you have any shampoo I can borrow?" Lauren's voice cut through the steam and did very little to cut the sexual tension that was building up. Why could I tell her I love her after a night of incredible love making, and yet I couldn't barge in there and take what was mine.

"Uh, yea, I have some under the counter. I will get it for you." I chewed on my lip, walking into the bathroom and bending down. I pulled out the huge shampoo bottle and tapped on the glass of the shower. Staring at the outline of Lauren under the shower head. Jesus, I could see every curve and peak. I held up the bottle as the door slid open. "Here, there should be conditioner on the other side."

I glanced at Lauren's hand taking the shampoo from me, I went to drop my hand and leave the bathroom when I heard the shampoo bottle hit the shower floor. Lauren's wet, warm hand wrapping around my wrist and pulling me towards the shower. I looked up to see Lauren smirking, "There is plenty of shampoo and conditioner in here, I want you."

I was pulled into the shower in my pajamas and against the slick naked body of Lauren. We wasted no time, mouths meeting in urgency as hands went to free me of the clothes I still wore. I worked on my shirt while her hands pushed down the soaked sweatpants. Tossing them over the top of the shower, I slammed her body against the shower wall. Kissing Lauren deeply, passionately. Pushing my tongue in her mouth gently and moaning when it met hers in similar urgency. I felt Lauren's hips push up against mine, trying to search out my thigh to push down on. I smirked against her lips, drawing my hand down her side and in between us. I wasted no time, entering her with two fingers. The sound coming from Lauren was the most exquisite thing I had ever heard. I could feel Lauren melt into my body, almost slip against the tile wall as her body gyrated down on my hand. I felt her clench around my fingers. This wasn't about slow or purposeful, it was about taking and letting go.

Lauren was so wet, slick from the water cascading over us and what I was doing to her, I thought I might come just on the sensations running over my fingers and skin alone. I moved my lips from Laurens, moving to her neck. Biting and sucking on the skin she offered to me by tilting her head up. I moved up her neck, kissing skin with every thrust I made with my fingers and then back down to where her shoulder curved away from her neck. Lauren's hands ran up my back, tangling in my wet hair and pulling hard, holding me as close as she could.

I moved my fingers faster, feeling Lauren getting closer and closer with every little movement I made and every kiss I laid on her hot, wet skin. I wanted to taste her, but there wasn't room to move further down her body, and the grip Lauren had on my head told me she wouldn't let me either. The noises Lauren was making, drove me harder, faster while driving my own need and arousal to a point that I had to close my eyes to focus on the task at hand. Lauren leaned forward, biting my shoulder and whispering in my ear, "Don't stop."

I moaned and bit into Lauren's neck, driving my fingers in and out of her, applying pressure with my thumb every time I found the perfect spot deep inside. Lauren's head flung back, resting on the tile wall, her hand leaving my hair to brace herself against the wall. Her hips were matching my hand, moving in unison to have more of me in her. I leaned back and looked in Lauren's eyes, heavy and dark, completely full of lust and love for me. It forced me to take a breath before leaning forward to brush my lips over hers, I flicked her bottom lip with my tongue and as I thrust one last time. I took her bottom lip between my teeth and bit. Sending Lauren over the edge, screaming my name over and over with her eyes squeezed shut. I released her lip and watched her ride out the waves of pleasure. I slowly moved my hand from her and held her to keep her from collapsing as she breathed in and out. Her body limp in my arms as the water ran all around us. I reached up and brushed the hair from her face, "Hey, you okay?"

Lauren sighed with a small smile, her eyes still closed, "Mhmm. Incredible actually." She opened her eyes slowly, looking directly in mine, licking her lips. "Incredible." She bent forward, kissing me so deeply I felt the air from my lungs escape. I soon found myself backed up against the opposite wall, slightly out of the hot water spray. Lauren's thigh pressing up in between my legs, pulling a gasp from me. My eyes rolled back in my head as Lauren moved her kisses down my chest, my stomach and to where her thigh had just been.

The last thought I had before I lost all thoughts was, payback is a bitch. A delicious, incredible bitch.

* * *

 

XXXXXXX

I tossed my gear bag next to the door, tucking in my security shirt and grabbing my jacket. Kenzi shot out of her room, half dressed and throwing her gear bag next to mine. "We need to stop for doughnuts on the way, I am hungry again."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but hurry up." I slid my arms into my jacket, looking over my shoulder as Lauren exited my room. Her hair up in the perfect pony tail, her clothes even looking perfect for being yesterdays outfit. Lauren smiled when she caught my eyes. She tugged the edges of her jacket, walking over to me, kissing me quickly as she went to collect her phone and other things.

Kenzi shot up from in front of the couch, holding up her jacket, "FOUND IT! Stupid thing got shoved under the couch again." She threw at the door, smiling as it landed perfectly on her gear bag. She then climbed over the back and stood in front of Lauren and I. "You two ready or do you need another forty five minute shower?"

I felt my skin flush and Lauren clear her throat. "Yes we are ready to go." I glanced at Lauren and couldn't help smirking at the look in her eyes. Our shower had taken forty five minutes, we had made sure that every inch of each other was given proper attention. I instinctively held out my hand for Lauren to take, grinning when her hand fell right into it. She stood next to me, looking at Kenzi, "I will pay the water bill if it is a little high."

Kenzi shrugged and winked at us, "Oh I don't care. I just enjoy ribbing Bo. The woman who never takes showers longer than ten minutes, and that's with turning the water off while soaping." Kenzi turned and grabbed our gear bags, "I like the way you make her throw the entire book out the window, Lauren." She grinned and left the apartment.

I held on to Lauren's hand as we walked toward the door. She paused at the door, looking around the apartment as the sun was beginning to set and fill the apartment with the rosy dusk color, "I love this view." She stood in silence as if she was memorizing this moment and the last day we spent together.

I squeezed her hand, "It will be here in the morning when you wake up." I smiled as Lauren turned to look at me. Nodding in agreement, "Yes it will, Bo." She took in a deep breath, "Let's get this started and then finish this."

We walked hand in hand down the stairs and out to the car. Kenzi in the driver's seat fidgeting with the seat trying to get it perfect for her to drive. She bent to look at us, "You bitches can sit in the back. I will drive and let you two oogle google for a little longer. When we get to the arena we gotta get the game faces on and wait for the shit show that is the end of hurricane twat." She mashed on the horn, earning her a dirty look from me, "What? Just testing it."

Lauren laughed, holding the back door open for me to throw the gear bags in and climb in first. She followed and sat close next to me, never letting go of my hand as Kenzi drove us to the arena. I was grateful she did drive, since I couldn't resist spending the forty five minute ride oogling over Lauren.

* * *

 

XXXXXX

We dropped Lauren off at the hotel so she could meet up with the band and change clothes. We were only to say goodbye with quick kisses as she rushed out of the car and into the hotel. We had gotten stuck in traffic and it ate up most of our time, Kenzi and I barely had enough time to make it to the arena and get ready.

Standing outside the stage entrance, I fidgeted with my belt. I was nervous, I always got a little nervous right before a concert, but this time it was good nerves. In a few hours I would have the life I had always dreamed of. Lauren would be free of the band and wanted me. We had nothing but the future ahead of us.

Kenzi nudged me, "Come back down to us Major Bo, Earth is waiting for you." She was grinning at me. I nodded, straightening my belt for the thousandth time. "Sorry, I just am eager to get this over with."

"And back under the blonde." Kenzi giggled, throwing candy in her mouth. I stared at her, "Where do you find the food and candy in this place?"

Kenzi pointed at me with a piece of chocolate, "A good girl never reveals her sources." She tossed the chocolate in her mouth, "Did you read the email Mr. Salty sent us? The game plan for after the show and how to extract the creeper crew?"

I folded my arms, "Yea. You and I escort Damien while the PD take the three into custody. We move him through the athlete tunnel to the waiting car and he goes through with his plans." I shifted on my feet, "Hopefully it will be cut and dry with little incident."

"What plans Bo?" Kenzi moved closer to me, her eyebrow arched in question.

Shit. I slipped. I sucked in a breath, looking back at the entrance the band was due to come through any second, "Damien is leaving the band tonight. He is announcing at the start of the encore. As soon as he is off the stage he is heading to Ireland. After he fires Lauren and hands her a plane ticket to London and her severance package. This is all coming before the police arrest Lianne and the rest for the five felony charges."

"The plot thickens. How long have you known about his plan?" Kenzi continued to eat the candy.

"Since yesterday. He told me while we went to get coffee during the interviews in the VIP room. I kept it a secret because I didn't know what was going on with Lauren and I, then you found the video. I figured it wasn't important." I let out a breath, "That and Lauren and I had not discussed us." I looked at Kenzi, "I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to think about losing her. Her leaving and having nothing again."

Kenzi wiped her hands on her pants, "And? Did you discuss things? Or did you just bang yourselves silly while wasting all of the hot water in the building."

I shook my head, "I hope when you are a lawyer, your dialogue improves. Yes, Lauren and I discussed things. We are in this together. We are going to figure the details out in the morning when the storm has passed and she is finally free."

"If you move to England, make sure to leave a spare room for me to visit until I am a fancy rich lawyer and can buy a vacation house." Kenzi poked my arm. "I am happy for you, Bo. I'm happy you have finally found all the things you've deserved and a woman who loves you like you deserve." She slugged my arm, "Just don't make me wear a tacky maid of honor dress."

I laughed and shoved Kenzi back, "It's going to be purple and covered in ruffles." Kenzi went to shove me back when Lianne's voice hit the hallway. Shrill and demanding.

"I don't need a sound check. I will wait in the green room until the show starts." Lianne came around the corner and sucked all of the joy out of the air with her mere presence.

Damien was a step behind her, Edwin next to him as he chatted with Lianne, telling her a sound check was necessary. Lauren was in the back, her face the usual stoic it was when Lianne was around. Lianne snarled at us, "Move you two idiots, I have to get on stage and make sure my microphones are correct." She pushed past Kenzi and I. Both of us smirking as she passed, knowing what was to come.

Damien high fived Kenzi then me, pausing as he pulled his sunglasses down, "It's all set for tonight. Check your locker when you leave. I left you something." He grinned, "Thank you for everything Bo, you have been a joy to work with and I hope we can be friends after all of this." He patted my shoulder and headed to the stage.

Edwin was talking to Lauren, who was not paying attention. She was dressed in a form fitting white shirt with a dark blue leather jacket over it. She had changed into a lighter pair of fitted jeans and still wore the same old brown boots. She looked gorgeous and made me lick my lips at the thought of removing that jacket and shirt later tonight. Lauren was too focused on me and my obvious staring as she walked by not paying attention to a word Edwin was throwing her way. Lauren's hand grazing mine as she walked past and on to the stage. The simple touch sent my heart into overdrive. I looked at my simple black watch, "Four more hours. Kenzi."

Kenzi was staring out on to the stage, "Yea and three and half until that twat bag finds out how orange jumpsuits are not at all flattering." She glanced at me, "I cannot wait for this!"

I looked at Lauren, I also could not wait.

* * *

 

XXXXXX

Sound check moved quickly, Lianne was actually cooperative and it didn't take the usual two hours to get her set up. The band opted to hang out in the side room closest to the stage, an idea brought on by Edwin at the last minute. Kenzi and I both grew suspicious at the move to keep the band close to the stage, and it was confirmed when the Colonel sent us a text telling us the police had arrested Paige trying to sneak in through the entrance closest to the stage. She had spilled the beans the second the handcuffs were placed on her wrists. She was set to storm the stage and "attack" Lianne in front of the sold out arena. The idea was to brew up bigger headlines, more record sales and even a side law suit against the arena. All because Lianne felt Damien was getting more attention than she was. The Colonel told us we would receive the full debriefing and case notes after Edwin and Lianne were arrested. It seems their scheme had gone on for quite some time and Edwin had done it with other musicians in his previous employment at other record labels.

I discreetly sent the text to Lauren, watching from the side as her face lit up reading it. Her stoic face fell into a smile as she looked at Lianne. Even as Lianne thew her salad towards Lauren for staring at her, it didn't faze the woman. She shrugged it off and continued talking to Damien. The end was near and the stupid twat was too stupid to see it. Kenzi and I adopted the same attitude, ignoring Lianne's tantrums and focusing on the job at hand. Making sure only the band and crew moved around on the stage.

The show started and was one of the band's best. Maybe it was because Damien knew this would be his last and poured his all into it. Knowing that at the end he was walking away and into something better, a world free of the shrill demands of his band mate. Kenzi watched the show while I watched Lauren standing off to the side. Listening to the music and chatting with a few reporters who had backstage passes. For me the music added to what I felt looking at her. Adding a soundtrack to the real life movie unraveling before me. It was like a movie, the fumbling introduction, the initial spark when we touched, the small pockets of drama. Leading to an incredible night and profession of love. Cut to the third act where the heroines run off into the sunset together.

I smiled as it all played out in my head, it could be a really good movie if I knew how to write one. But in a way I wanted to keep this a secret for a little longer, keep Lauren to myself a little longer and enjoy the newness of falling in love at first sight like we did. I was zoned out, staring at the back of Lauren when Kenzi kicked my boot.

Leaning over to shout in my ear, "Eyes up, ears on. It's about to hit the fan." She pointed to the stage, Damien was preparing to start the encore.

Kenzi and moved closer to the stage, I looked behind my shoulder to see the Colonel in the far entrance speaking to the police officers and the two detectives who would be making the arrests of Edwin and Lianne. I then looked back to Lauren who was looking at me. She nodded slowly and stepped away from Edwin, moving closer to the stage to listen to Damien as he started speaking.

The kid ran his hands over his hair, grinning at the crowd shouting his name. "Thank you! Thank you Los Angeles! You have been an amazing city for the last three days and I will never forget you." He shifted his guitar, "Before I start this encore I would like to make an announcement." Lianne shot her head up and stared at Damien. He ignored her, "Tonight is my last night as a member of Dutch & Downing. I have made the decision to leave the band tonight and focus on solo projects." The crowd erupted in boo's and howls. Lianne stared daggers at him, edging closer to him. "I will forever be thankful for the love, support of each and every one of you, but change needs to happen and this will be our last show, our last song together." He glared at Lianne who was now yelling at him, but it couldn't be heard over the roar of the crowd.

Damien tried to calm her down, but the crowd continued to grow louder. The front row beginning to push forward and reach for the band. Kenzi grabbed my arm and pointed, "They are going to over take the stage. Look at the way they are pushing the barricade. We have to get Damien and the twat off before this turns messy."

I nodded and moved with Kenzi, calling back to the rest of the security officers scattered around the arena. I took a step to Lauren, reaching for her and tell her to head to the back when a handful of fans climbed over the barricade and stormed the stage. Inciting a mob mentality.

"Fuck." I ran towards Damien, Kenzi running towards Lianne. This was not good. I grabbed Damien, shouting, "Get off the stage and run down the hall, go to the right and the boys will get you to the car." The kid nodded, looking at the swarm of people rushing towards him. He ran off stage, only stopping to grab Lauren to follow him. I let out a breath, grateful he went to her. I then turned to Kenzi who was fighting with Lianne in the midst of a full blown tantrum.

"Listen you dumbshit! I am trying to save you from being trampled!" Kenzi grabbed her arms and forced her to move. The crowd was now on the stage, grabbing at Lianne and fighting with Kenzi in a human tug of war. I rushed to the two, shoving a few fans to the floor to loosen their hold on the girl. I then pushed the girl, "Move your ass!"

Lianne spun on me, "Fuck you! You filthy security whore! Don't you dare touch me!"

Kenzi gave me a look and yelled, "Code orange!"

I shrugged and looked around, there was enough fans that no one would see it. I reached for Lianne to shove her again, she recoiled and screamed in my face. Calling me a plethora of names that would make any truck driver blush, I laughed and nodded to Kenzi. My hand moving quicker than Lianne could catch, laying a hard open palm slap across her her right cheek. It knocked her to her knees and dazed her enough that Kenzi and I could pick her up and drag her off the stage right as the last wave of fans overtook the stage.

Kenzi and I dragged the limp, mumbling girl to the hallway. Edwin rushing up to us, yelling and demanding answers, "How dare you let this happen! What kind of security team is this?" He bent to Lianne, "She's hurt, call an ambulance and the police."

Kenzi and I stepped back as the Colonel came around the corner, "No need for that, they are already here."

The bulky detective I had seen at the start of the encore wobbled over, reaching down to place handcuffs on Lianne as two uniformed officers grabbed Edwin to do the same. "Lianne Lemsworth, Edwin Acer, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping, conspiracy, extortion, embezzlement and a handful of other charges I will let the judge fill you in on."

Edwin began to blither while Lianne shrieked I had hit her and that she would have everyone's heads for this blatant breach of her civil rights. Kenzi bent down in front of the girl, still on her knees struggling with the police officer who held her. Kenzi held up her phone, playing the CCTV video, "Funny thing about cameras everywhere, they see everything." We both watched as Lianne's face turned pale the longer she saw her deal with Paige and Edwin play in front of her. "You're a twat, kid. Never forget that and have fun punching out license plates in County. I'll make sure my Uncle Sergei treats you exactly like the little princess you are." Kenzi reached out and lightly slapped the side of Lianne's cheek I had slapped. Making her flinch and cry. Kenzi stood up, "Take her away boys!"

Edwin and Lianne were dragged out of the arena. Kenzi and I watching with the biggest grins on our faces. I sighed, "Best day ever." I reached over and high fived my best friend.

"Dennis, Malikov." The Colonel's voice turned us around. He was grinning, arms folded with his chest puffed out. "Stellar job you two. A successful show, minus the current riot on the stage, but the police have offered to take care of that." He stepped closer to us, "You managed to keep the band safe while exposing one of the largest extortion cases the music industry has ever seen." He shook his head, "That girl was only doing it to make more money than her band mate and stay in the spotlight. If she only understood her talent would do that for most of her life. Fame makes people stupid." The Colonel patted me on the shoulder, "You have done this unit and this arena proud." He looked at Kenzi, "I must say, you have changed my opinion of you, Malikov. You are one the best even if you steal more food than you pay for."

Kenzi blushed, kicking the carpet under her boot, "Aw shucks, Colonel."

I smiled tightly, I wanted to run out of the arena and find Lauren. I could be debriefed in the morning or later after I found her. The Colonel dug in his back pocket and handed me a white envelope. "This came across my desk today, hand delivered by the Academy recruiter."

I slowly took the white envelope with the academy seal in the corner. I looked up at the Colonel grinning as he said, "Congratulations recruit, you've been accepted and start in a week." He slapped my back, "You will be one hell of police officer, Dennis." He took a step back, "You girls are done for the evening, I will have the rest of the team clean up and secure the arena. Your job here is done." He winked and threw us a half salute, spinning on his heel and walking towards the detective who was collecting the final pieces of evidence from Helm.

I turned the letter over in my hands, my dream finally coming true but I wasn't sure if I wanted it. Kenzi nudged me, "Tate said he saw Damien and Lauren run to the garage, telling Bobby to go straight to the airport." I glanced at her, she threw her hands up, "What are you waiting for! Go get your girl!"

I felt my face split into a grin. I shoved the academy letter in my pocket and ran down the hallway. Hopping around the smattering of officers in my way. I ran as fast as I could to the garage, stuttering to a stop when I hit the concrete. I looked around the garage, trying to find a car to borrow and rush to the airport.

Bobby suddenly stood up out of his limo, yawning and pushing his driver's cap off. I shouted, "Bobby!" startling the poor guy as I ran over to him. "Bobby!"

"Jesus Bo, you trying to give me a heart attack?" He clutched at his chest dramatically. I laughed grabbing his upper arms, "No, those would be the triple cheese meatball subs you eat." He frowned and I shook my head, "Anyways, can you take me to the airport? They said you took Damien and Lauren there just now."

Bobby nodded, setting his cap back on, "Yea I did. Took them to LAX down the street. The kid had another car waiting for him with his luggage. I helped him and Lauren take it into the terminal. He was always nice and tipped me good." He shrugged, leaning against the side of his limo.

I squeezed his arms, "Perfect! Take me there!" I knew Lauren would be there waiting for Damien to get on his flight before she returned to the arena.

Bobby gave me a look, "Why? Their flight already took off. The kid had one of those private lear jets waiting. I watched him and Lauren get on it and take off." He looked at his gold fake Rolex, "Took off about ten minutes ago."

I felt my heart fall in to my stomach, I squeezed his arms harder, "Just Damien right?"

Bobby shook his head, "Damien and Lauren. The blonde girl of yours. I watched them climb up as I helped the guy load the luggage. He told me it was direct private charter to England then up to Ireland." Bobby spun his watch, "Both the kid and the blonde seemed in a hurry to get the hell out of town. Lauren said something about getting home and making things right, said she left some holes in her heart that needed filling? I dunno, her accent is kinda thick. It's hard for me to understand a whole lot she and that kid say."

I released Bobby, taking a stumble step back. The sound falling out as my stomach churned around my heart. "No, no. She told me she wasn't going to leave." I felt the tears rush hard and roll down my cheeks. I kept shaking my head as I stepped back. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be happening again. I dug my cellphone out, there were no messages or missed calls from her. I dialed her cellphone and after a handful of rings it clicked to the automated voice telling me the number I was trying to reach was no longer in this providers area of service. I hit redial a few more times, only getting the robotic woman's voice. I sent a few texts, only to have them bounce back as un-receivable by the recipient. I was beginning to feel the panic, "No, no, no. Please no." I clutched the phone in my hands, squeezing it so hard I felt the plastic edges creak in protest.

Bobby looked at me, "Hey you okay Bo?"

I shook my head, the sobs filling my throat. I backed up, tripping over a concrete parking block and falling to my knees. The dam broke on impact and I fell forward, crying and holding my head in my hands. With every sob, I felt the fissures in my heart grow larger, cracking the fragile fault line I thought I had healed. Shaking my world apart and my heart crumbling.

Lauren had left like he did. Without a goodbye or a reason, leaving me on the ground in tears and regretting ever letting my heart out as far as I did with her. She had broken it like all the others before, this time it hurt more because I thought I had found my one person.

But that all seemed to be a lie now. I watched as my tears fell to the oil stained concrete, my ribs hurt from crying, my heart hurt and every time I closed my eyes, I heard her voice and the sting of the words she spoke.

Words that meant nothing now. I closed my eyes, resting my head on the cold concrete and inhaling the oil and exhaust filled air. I had no idea if I would ever recover from this, or if I ever wanted too.


	6. Chapter 6

It took more strength than I thought to push myself up from the concrete, to get to my feet and walk away from the scared Bobby. I waved him off as he asked me a thousand times if I was okay, or if he should call Kenzi. I gathered up the pieces and walked through the garage and to my car. I stripped off my gear belt and the security shirt, throwing it in the back seat and throwing on an old Dodgers shirt I kept in the trunk for my gym days. I sighed, struggling with tears, falling into the driver's seat.

I felt numb and shattered. My heart physically hurt along with my lungs, my eyes and my throat from all of the crying. I backed the car up, pausing to text Kenzi I would be going home and ask Helm or Tate for a ride home. I also asked her to grab my gear bag since I had no desire to walk back in that arena. I was done with that arena. I was suddenly done with a lot of things.

I threw my phone and the academy letter on the passenger seat. Ignoring the phone as it lit up with texts from Kenzi. One after another. It was clear Bobby searched her out and told her what happened. I wanted a few minutes of silence before I would have to tell Kenzi what happened and that once again I was wrong and stupid. Stupid for believing in love and all the things Damien, her and Lauren told me. Hopeful words that became empty lies.

I gripped the steering wheel, taking the back way out of the garage. Dropping my radio with the gate guard and forcing a smile as he told me good job. I nodded and kept my eyes out the front window. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to hold back the tears. My entire body hurt, starting at my heart and radiating everywhere. Out on the main road, I let go again. The tears streaming down my face as I glanced at the arena in the rear view mirror.

A behemoth of a building that stared at me blankly, as if it also didn't know what to say about what had transpired behind its massive concrete walls.

I rolled down the windows and cried, letting the warm evening air fill my car and chase away the sounds of my endless sobbing. I had gone all in with Lauren and thought she did as well. But she ran the second she had an out. Maybe I was just that band aid on her life, thinking that she would always have to live that life and she would make the most of it with me. But when handed a plane ticket and the out, she took it faster than she took my heart. I slammed my palm hard against the steering wheel, cursing. Cursing and screaming as the tears almost blinded me and I had to eventually pull off the road and let out whatever I had left. Bobby's words ringing in my ears. Casually telling me Lauren had raced on that plane as if he was ordering a meatball sub. Resting my forehead against the cracked plastic of the steering wheel, I had one thought. Did she even really love me?

* * *

 

XXXXX

I trudged up the stairs to the apartment, kicked open and closed the front door. Keeping tunnel vision on my bedroom so I would not look at the couch or the way the city poured through the massive windows. All things that would forever remind me of the blonde. I walked into my room. Straight to the windows and drew the curtains over them, shutting out the city. I balled my fists as the anger surged, I could still smell the faintest trace of her perfume. I turned to the bed, still a mess from her and I. I let out my rage on the bed, ripping the bed sheets and blankets off the bed. Stripping it clean, throwing the pillows across the room. I wanted noting to remind me of her. Sight, smell, anything.

I cried as I rolled the sheets into a ball and threw them out in the living room close to the laundry basket. I slammed my door and trudged to the bathroom. Throwing out the shampoo bottles, the conditioner, the damn pomegranate body wash and the poof we both used. I jammed them in the trash can then kicked the trash can over with a scream. Denting the poor blue plastic thing.

I returned to the bare bed, collapsing on it into a ball and sobbing. My head buried in my arms and hands. Gripping tightly on the hair on the back of my head as my body rattled and shook with sobs. I had been so fragile since he left me and my engagement ended, the biggest crack in my heart followed by smaller ones when I met someone I liked, but they only wanted to be friends. I never felt worthy of love for the longest time, until her. Until Lauren stepped into that green room and her eyes met mine. I thought then it was all going to change. I fought harder than I ever had before to break through and let her in. I had fought myself and for what.

For her to leave me like he and so many others. Casting me to the side for one reason or another. I let go of my hair, sliding my arms to around my ribs. Squeezing as hard as I could, hoping it would chase out the ache of my heart. I pressed my face into the bare mattress, eyes closed and tried to think of anything else but her. Never again, never again would I let my heart go like I had, I would keep it in its cage and devote my life to my career and worry about love much later on, if ever at all.

I passed out with only the images Lauren in my head.

* * *

 

_**The Next Day -** _

I laid in my bed well after I woke up. The clock telling me it was almost noon. I had heard Kenzi knock on my door when she came home, opening it slightly to ask if a tornado ripped through the apartment. She then tried to sit with me and talk to me. I ignored her, pretending I was still asleep. She huffed and patted my shoulder, "Don't give up, Bo. You never have before." She covered me with a small blanket and left me to my misery.

She had just knocked again, creaking the door open, seeing that I was awake. She gave me a soft smile, "Hey, you want something to eat?"

I burrowed under the blanket, shaking my head. I tried to say no, but my throat was raw from crying and screaming. I squeezed my arms tighter against my chest, "I'll be fine."

Kenzi was leaning against the door frame, reaching to flip on the lights. Filling the pitch black room with harsh light. Forcing me to squint and hide under the blanket. "My ass you will be fine." She stepped into the room, taking in the sight the destroyed room. She pointed at the trashcan, "What did he ever do to you?" Kenzi picked up the mangled can. "You kicked the shit out of him, all he does is hold your snot rags. I feel he deserves better than a kick to the gut." I knew she was trying humor to ease the tension.

I grumbled, "Leave me alone, please." I rolled on to my stomach.

I felt the mattress dip as Kenzi sat next to me, her hand on my back. "You know I won't do that. Especially after Bobby told me what happened." She paused, patting my back to try to comfort me. "Did you call her?"

I turned my head, mumbling through the blanket, "Her phone is off, out of the area. I called and tried to send texts." I felt the tears return. "I don't want to talk about this, Kenzi."

Kenzi pressed against me, "Tough shit, you will. I am not going to let you hole up for weeks like you did after he gave back the ring. He wasn't worth it and Lauren, well. I liked her, but no one is worth shutting down like you are."

My throat tightened, the tears rolling down my cheek, "I thought this time, it would be different." I pulled the blanket off my head. Looking at the chair Lauren sat on and told me that she wanted it all and that she wouldn't leave me. "Everything she said, I believed it. I wanted it." I sniffled, wiping my nose on the corner of the blanket.

Kenzi wrapped her arm around me, resting her head on my back. "It was different, Bo. She gave you something. You gotta admit that." I felt her sigh, "I also think there is more to the story than her just bolting like a cheap prostitute."

I rolled over, frowning at Kenzi, "What makes you think that? It's pretty clear to me. She left and didn't say goodbye. Her phone is off and I have no idea how to get a hold of her. I have nothing." I rolled the blanket up tighter in my fingers. "I got swept away."

Kenzi brushed some of my tangled hair to the side, "You did and it was pretty amazing for a moment." She took in a deep breath, "But I still think, deep in my gut, that she really did and does love you. That there is a reason why she hot footed it." She patted my leg, "I don't think you should give up so easily. Not at least until you talk to her, then punch her in the kooter if she was playing you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Punch her in the kooter?"

Kenzi shrugged, "Yea it hurts, you ever been punched in the kooter?"

I shook my head, "Can't say I ever have." I sighed, scooting up to sit next to Kenzi against the headboard. "It just hurts, Kenz. It hurts more than he did. All of my fears." I stopped, the need to start crying returning. "I love her still, I don't think I will ever love anyone like her. I thought she was different."

Kenzi threw an arm around me, "I know." She squeezed me, "Let's call the record company tomorrow after you've settled down, we will do what we can to get answers. I will tear England apart until I get a number or an address for to go kick her trash can to shit. But after you have settled down, I would hate for you to smash my sweet burger phone in a fit of rage." She drew her eyes to the trash can.

I wanted to believe my best friend, hold on to her words. But deep down, it was history repeating itself and in a day or two I would be left with nothing. Maybe another letter telling me sorry, I've moved on. This pain was too familiar for me to think otherwise.

After a moment of silence, she slapped my thigh. "Okay, get up. We have to go out and celebrate! The job is done! The Colonel likes me! You start the academy next week! Let's get you drop dead drunk and I will let you return to your sulking." She tugged on the blanket as she got up, "Get your ass up, shower and I will clean your room."

I looked at the bathroom, my heart dropping again. Kenzi's face poked in front of mine breaking the view. "You can use mine." She grabbed both of my arms and yanked me from the bed. Pushing me out of the room, "Go."

I shuffled out of the room, looking back at Kenzi as she started picking up the mess I had made. I smiled weakly, "Thanks Kenz."

Kenzi jutted her hip out, winking at me, "Anytime, Boo. Now get, I'm hungry."

Kenzi got me drunk that night. Then the next day when I couldn't pick up the phone to call the record company out of fear and nerves. Nervous that I would hear her voice and she would tell me sorry like he did and that it would break my heart all over again. My own phone was still void of texts or phone calls from Lauren. I was slowly giving up and would fight with Kenzi until she gave up and told me that it was my choice to make. I slammed my bedroom door, crawling up in bed with a box of cookies and the half bottle of whiskey I had shoved under my bed. Crying and letting my heart darken up with every tear. I was giving up, what was the point of fighting? Lauren could easily reach me. She had my contact information through the arena and on her phone. It was clear she was done with me, with us. I passed out in a haze of cookie crumbs and the whiskey bottle clutched against my chest.

It went like that for two more days until I forced myself out of the haze to start preparing for the first day of the academy on Monday. It had now been a week since the last show at the concert. All I heard about Damien or the band was the Colonel thanking me again as I picked up my last check. Then there was the news about the formal charges pending against the three involved in the stalking scheme. But nothing else. I was still numb and reverting to my hermit ways leftover from when I first moved in with Kenzi.

I walked out of my room, Kenzi was on the couch watching TV and eating nachos. She looked up from the couch, "Oh look! It lives!" She swung around to face me. "What has made you leave your cave and grace me with your presence." She was still sassy from our fight the other day.

I moved to the fridge, looking for juice and something other than cookies to eat. "I need to get ready for Monday." I closed the fridge, opening a small bottle of orange juice. Looking at Kenzi I felt like shit for more than one reason. I set the glass bottle down, looking at the counter, "I'm sorry, Kenz. I just..." I sighed. She already knew, no point in trying to explain anything to my best friend who knew me better than most of my family.

Kenzi blinked at me, "Is the pity party for one over with?"

I nodded, "Yea. I need to get ready for the academy and it will be a good distraction." I picked up my juice, "I am going to run down to the uniform store if you feel like coming with me."

Kenzi squinted at me, "Only if you buy me food from the food truck of my choice."

I smiled, "Anything." I moved to head back in my room when a ball of paper hit my arm. I frowned at Kenzi, bending to pick it up. "The trash is more to the right." I turned to throw it in the can by the fridge.

"I called the record label yesterday. They gave me the run around until I threw on my best twat impression. I was connected to some secretary and was given Damien's number. I just got off the phone with him an hr ago." She pointed at the ball in my hand. "That's his numbers in Ireland. He wants you to call him as soon as possible, he seemed really concerned and upset. I couldn't get much out of him. He just asked if you had gone to your locker."

I picked apart the ball, Kenzi's crazy handwriting on a slant. Three numbers laid out for me. I sighed, "You cleaned out my locker, was there anything out of the ordinary?"

Kenzi shook her head, "Just the usual. Extra uniforms, extra gear, the envelopes with your reference letter from the Colonel. I shoved it all in the bag." She waved at my gear bag that still sat against the closet where Kenzi had tossed it that first night.

I folded the paper up, "I will call him after we go to the uniform store. I need some air first."

Kenzi flung herself off the couch, her nachos held perfectly still as she rushed to grab the car keys. "I will warm it up!"

I chuckled, "Kenz, it's eighty degrees out."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Details, details...sheesh." She jammed a nacho in her mouth, "Oh and you will call the ginger when we get back, even if I have to sit on you and force you. At least get a number out of him so you can talk to her. Close that chapter."

I palmed the paper in my hand, setting on my bedside table. I probably wouldn't call the kid. I had resigned to many facts and it was better if I just kept my eyes on the academy.

* * *

 

XXXXXX

I actually had a good time with Kenzi on our trip to the uniform store. She made me laugh at her silly jokes and impressions. By the time I filled her full of food truck food, I felt lighter. I felt more at ease, as if my life was going to get back to some sort of normal. Well the closest thing to normal I would have.

On the drive back to the apartment, Kenzi wearing my dress uniform hat as she texted, I had decided to maybe call Damien and at least get a number for Lauren. After that, who knew what I would do with it. My heart still ached whenever I thought about her. The way she made me feel whole and complete. How she made me feel perfectly nervous and hopeful that what all the romance novelists wrote about was real.

I leaned my head against my hand as I drove with the other. Looking up to see our apartment building. The sun was setting and it was casting a glow similar to the one I had woken up to Lauren in my bed. I clenched the steering wheel, it would be impossible to forget her when every little thing I saw reminded me of her. I glanced at Kenzi, "Tomorrow do you want to hit the coast with me? One last bestie day before I am swallowed up in the academy?"

Kenzi grinned, "Hells yes! We can watch all the cute surfers and drink mexican beer." She pushed the hat on her head up to the side, looking down at her phone as text messages beeped in.

"Maybe we can hit that Mexican place Tate always talks about." I glanced over at Kenzi as I pulled up on the curb. Her face had changed slightly, a smirk on her face as she texted like a maniac. I tried to look at who she was messaging, "Did the Clippers sport trainer finally ask you out?"

I slid out of the car, grabbing my stack of uniforms from the backseat. Kenzi hopping out of the passenger seat. Her eyes sparkling as she grinned at me. She flopped my dress hat on my head, "Sorry Robo Cop, I am ditching you." She spun on her heels and started to run down the street. "I got a hot date or something somewhere. You should head up to the apartment now." She waved excitedly, "I will check on you...uh call you later."

I stared at her confused, hands full of black uniforms with my dress hat cockeyed. I shook my head, "Sometimes I don't understand her." I pushed her door shut with my foot and went inside.

It was a struggle to enter the apartment with my hands full of bags. I sighed hard and cursed Kenzi when I finally made it in. Dropping the first bag on the floor, I grumbled and headed to my bedroom. I would have to start cleaning my closet out to make room for all of the uniforms.

As I passed the kitchen island, something caught my eye and made me stop. My gear bag was sitting on the far end of the counter. Next to it was a white envelope with open me on it. Next to that was the crumpled piece of paper from Kenzi. I walked over to the counter, glancing at the paper. There was a fourth number scribbled on the bottom under Damiens other three.

Under that number was "Call Me" in a slanted hand. I looked around the apartment. Confused, I listened. I heard no one creeping around the place on the squeaky old wooden floors. The door and deadbolt was locked when I came home. I continued looking, also noticing the curtains were pulled open in the living room. Letting the afternoon sun permeate every inch of the room.

I slowly set my bags and hangers down on the floor, picking up the crumpled piece of paper, I held it up in the light. I sighed, pulling out my phone and dialing the number. This had to be one of Kenzi's elaborate tricks, especially since the new number was a local one. A trick to rope me into calling Damien. I leaned over the counter, dragging the second envelope closer to me. It didn't look like the Colonel's handwriting, but it had to be the reference letter he gave me for future jobs.

The phone rang as I flipped the envelope over, running my finger under the flap and tearing it slowly. The dull ringing in my ears made me zone out, I was waiting for the voicemail to kick in. I tore the envelope open, my fingers digging out the thick edge of something that didn't feel like letterhead. I pulled it out slowly as someone finally answered the phone.

I huffed, "Kenzi, sometimes you can be really annoying."

"I prefer to call her whimsical." Lauren's voice shot through the phone and circled straight to my heart. I froze, looking down at my hands. "Bo?"

I felt my knees go weak, her voice would always have an effect on me that I could not explain. I licked my lips, "Lauren." I tried to keep an even tone, but was failing. I sucked in a slow breath, my anger returning because my heart was going one direction while I wanted to go the other. I wanted to hang up. I dropped the phone and looked at the screen. My thumb hovering over the end button.

"You can hang up if you want." My head shot up to her voice coming from my bedroom. Lauren was standing in the doorway, holding a phone against her ear. She dropped it, "It's not my phone." She held up the simple phone, "I borrowed it from Bobby for the day."

I felt my throat seize and my face tighten with my jaw. I shook my head as the emotions rammed forth. I set my phone down and the envelope, backing away from the counter and her. "No. Why." I couldn't form words.

Lauren pushed off from the door frame, walking over to the counter. I watched every move, taking in the simple teal button down she wore with a pair of loose blue jeans. "Please let me explain, then I will leave if you want me too, Bo." Her hair was down, flowing around her shoulders. She was gorgeous and I hated the way my body reacted to her. She slowly sat the phone down and reached for the envelope, "Don't blame Kenzi, I called her after she called Damien yesterday. Damien called me in a panic." She picked up the envelope, reaching in for the contents. "The kid has always been a romantic, hopeless one and he had this incredible plan." She tugged out the thin piece of paper wrapped around two thicker and longer pieces. "I didn't call you because my phone had fallen and shattered in the scuffle to get him to safety. He told me about his plan in the limo on the way, of course after firing me."

Lauren unfolded the paper, setting it off to the side. I was staring at her, glaring at her as I fought my gut reaction to yell at her or fall apart. I could only force out, "You left me."

Lauren's face dropped, "I did." She looked up at me with glassy brown eyes, ones that still had an intense profound effect on me. She pushed the paper to me, "But you missed your flight."

I scowled at her, "What?" I looked down, finally noticing that it was a plane ticket. A plane ticket from Los Angeles to London, dated the night of the last show. I felt my heart lurch up into my throat.

Lauren folded her arms across her chest, taking in a deep breath. "You missed your flight. And I thought you had left me." She nodded at the papers in front of her. "Damien told me he had left that envelope in your locker with precise instructions for you to check your locker as soon as the show was done." she paused, "I played along. So excited for the romantic gesture and showing you my home, my life outside of the band and ask if you would want to move to England with me. Start a new life over together. I was swept up in what Damien wanted to give us, what I wanted to experience with you. My one true love." She smiled weakly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "But you never came. You never called and I had no way to get a hold of you. I called the arena a handful of times but I got nowhere since they told me you quit after being accepted to the police academy. No one believed who I was, the security staff on lock down due to the fallout from Lianne. I didn't have your number."

Lauren blew out a nervous laugh, "Stupid excuse I know, but after a few days I thought..." She shrugged, "I thought many things." She stared at the plane ticket, "Then Kenzi called Damien. He called me and I came here as fast as I could."

She walked around the counter to stand in front of me, tense and afraid. "Bo, I still love you. More than I can stand, my life this past week has felt empty. Even though I am free from the band and have nothing but time and more money than I will ever know to do with, thanks to Damien. It all meant nothing because you weren't next to me. Grinning and holding my hand. Staring at me in the morning waiting for me to wake up, getting nervous with how much you want to touch me in the slightest ways." Lauren moved closer, "I didn't know...Kenzi told me." She reached for my hand, hesitating when she saw me flinch. "Bo, I didn't leave you. I meant it when I said I never would."

I stepped back, everything she said swimming in my head. I felt so much, it was almost overwhelming. I wiped my wet cheeks, "How do I know you're telling the truth, Bobby told me he heard you say you had to go fill some holes in your heart, make things right." I swallowed hard, "Angie." I stepped back further, wanting more space between Lauren and I.

Lauren stepped closer, "No, Bo. I had to make things right yes, by quitting my job at the PR firm and finding Angie to forgive her. Forgive her for breaking my heart and thanking her for doing it. Because if she never broke my heart, I would have never found it again in you." Lauren reached again, grabbing my balled up fist, "I also wanted to get my house ready for you. For you to visit or move in." She ran her thumb over my white knuckles, I had to shut my eyes tight at the way it sent shivers through my body. Melting my will even more. I knew the second she touched me, there was nothing else. I felt stupid for not listening to Damien, Kenzi and my heart when it told me to look deeper and stop worrying. If only I had gone to my locker instead of letting my doubts corrupt everything. "I have never lied to you, Bo. I never could. I love you far too much."

I slowly pulled my hand from hers, I had to keep my courage to say what I had too. "When Bobby told me you left, ran on that plane without a single word. My heart broke into a million pieces. It felt like my past was repeating. That all of the things you said to me were bullshit lies, that you were just using me as a quick fix to fill the holes of this job. Give you a temporary reprieve from the twat and the stress." I looked up at Lauren, blinking to shake the tears so I could see her. I sucked in a shaky breath, "I fell apart. I was angry, hurt, devastated because you walked away."

Lauren shook her head, "I didn't, I never ever would and will walk away from you Bo."

I held my hand up, asking her to let me to finish. "I gave up in the days after. Letting go of what we had, of all the hope of what could be." I bit my lip as I began to feel the sobs come, "But I can't let go, I can't give up. Because everywhere I look, there you are. In the sunset, the sunrise, my bed, my shampoo bottle and my heart. Everywhere. I will never be able to stop loving you Lauren."

Lauren took a step back, her face falling as she was resigning that possibly this wasn't meant to be. That the timing wasn't right, regardless of a romantic twenty two year old millionaire kid who wanted to play cupid, but it all went ass up. She nodded, "I understand."

Lauren turned to move back to the counter and collect the borrowed phone. She paused, looking back at me, "Good luck at the academy, Bo." She smiled tightly and took a step, reaching for the phone.

I took another deep breath, there was no way in hell I was going to let her walk out of the door again. I had to fight my doubts and my fears, focus on what my heart was screaming at me. I forced my body to move, my hand moving on its own as it grabbed her arm. Startling the woman, I forced her to face me.

Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't let a word come out. I released her arm, sliding my hands against the sides of her face. Pulling her to me as I mashed my lips against hers. Tears continuing to roll down my face as I kissed her with everything I had. Silently communicating my stupidity, my ignorance in believing that I could ever give up on this woman.

It took Lauren a minute to take in what just happened, but soon her hands fell to my shoulders. Sliding across them to press against the middle of my back and hold me closer as she returned the kiss. I felt her nip at my bottom lip, forcing me to part from her as I gasped for air. I closed my eyes, running my hands down to lay flat under her collarbone, pressing my forehead against her chin. "We need to work on our communication."

Lauren laughed lightly, moving back so she could look at me, "Yes we do." She reached up, running her hand over my cheek, "Bo, I promise I am never leaving you and will go wherever you are." She smirked, "I am unemployed now."

I laughed, closing my eyes and sighing, "Can you ever forgive me?" I opened my eyes to look up at Lauren, seeing the sparkle of love from the first time we met.

Lauren grinned, "I can, but I hear there is a trash can that might have a harder time."

I groaned rolling my eyes, moving back into her arms, "What else did Kenzi tell you?"

Lauren wrapped her arms tighter around me, "That you are like a tornado when you're pissed off, you steal all of the cookies when you're drunk and that I am to never ever break your heart or Uncle Sergei will break me." She held me so close I could hear her heart race.

I closed my eyes breathing in her perfume and the way her warm body was something I never wanted to live out. Every second I was in her arms, was every second my fears and doubts fell away. She came back, she loved me and would never leave me. I looked up at the wide open windows, smiling against Lauren's shoulder, "Kenzi left you a key under the mat. She doesn't have a hot date does she?"

Lauren laughed, the sound vibrating against my ear, "She did, yes. And she is currently down the street with Damien eating as many large pizzas as she can, on him, of course." Lauren gently moved her arms, pushing me up to look at her. She found my hand with hers, "Come, they are waiting for us. Damien would love to see you and talk about a few things with you."

I squeezed her hand in mine, "Like what? I think I owe him for the missed plane ticket and giving up when he told me not too."

Lauren walked me over to the door, "Just listen to the kid, you might change your mind about the academy after you do." She held the door open and paused, looking at me in a way that made my heart swell, "Bo, just so you know, I intend to marry you one day. In that small church in the English countryside. I'm not going to let you go, ever."

I froze in my place, staring at the woman. She was dead serious, pulling my hand up to kiss the knuckles, "Of course not right now. Maybe tomorrow." Lauren winked at me and pulled me out the door.

I couldn't hold back the massive grin that split across my face. I called after her, "I do."

Lauren and I ran down the stairs and out of the apartment building. The sunset illuminating us like we were on fire with the rose colored sun. I held on to her hand as we walked to the pizza joint.

Finally it all felt perfect, complete and I felt whole. Whole enough that my heart was reborn in my chest in the last hour and free of the cracks and fissures of my past. It was whole and waiting to be filled with everything I could give Lauren and everything she could give me. I was in love and had found my one true person.

I had found my life and my heart in the blonde who was grinning next to me. Grinning like she had won the lottery.

She had, we both had. The lottery of love.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The italic _XXXX_ at the break signifies a change to Lauren's POV. Then it moves back to Bo.**

* * *

 

I could not wipe the ear to ear grin off my face even if I wanted to or had too. I was back in a bubble, holding Lauren's hand as we walked down to the corner pizza place. Her own smile growing each time she caught me staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

I was happy, finally truly happy and it felt permanent this time. I was still embarrassed about the debacle that had resulted from poor miscommunication and the hyper active minds of two women with a history of heart break. But all of that disappeared more and more whenever Lauren would squeeze my hand in hers, gently pulling me closer to her side. "Bo, people are beginning to stare at you." She looked over at me, with a smirk on her face telling me that she was ribbing me. "I bet one asks you where you got the drugs you are on." I felt myself swoon ever so slightly at Lauren's English accent and how it rolled around every syllable. I had it bad for this woman, worse now as she was back in my grasp.

I shook my head, leaning in to her, "Let them. For once in my life I care very little what anyone thinks." I removed my hand from hers, moving it to rest right above the waist of her jeans. "I have you and I am happy. Who care what the world thinks." I pressed my hand against her back, loving how she pushed back against it.

Lauren opened the door to the pizza place, pausing to let me enter first. She grinned at me as I hesitated entering and breaking the physical connection with her. "Far cry from the very strict and rigid security officer I met a few days ago. One who always had her game face on, but." Lauren reached up with her free hand, brushing some hair from my face and resting her hand against my cheek. "It was your eyes that always told me different. I knew I was in trouble the first time we made eye contact."

I could feel the heat rise, forcing me to move away from Lauren and hide my reddening face. Sometimes moments like this one felt like we were in the middle of a romance novel and it made me embarrassed and giddy all at once. "Lauren." I turned to the open door only to spot Kenzi double fisting pizza slices and talking animatedly to a man sitting next to her at the counter top where one could eat a slice or wait for a fresh pie. A man wearing a LA Kings cap, large sunglasses and was eagerly listening to every word my best friend threw at him. I smiled, shaking my head as I moved to go through the open door.

Lauren and I took one step inside when Kenzi's eyes grew bigger with her grin, still chewing on the pizza she slapped her seatmate with a full hand to get him to look our way. The young man turned our way, Damien's megawatt smile showing as he pulled off his sunglasses and waved us over. Patting the seat next to him.

He stood when we were steps away, wrapping me up in a huge embrace that almost lifted me up off the ground. "Bo! It's great to see you." He set me down, releasing me. "And with Lauren." He winked at me before hugging Lauren, mumbling something in her ear that made her blush. I slipped to the seat he left next to Kenzi, half hugging her while navigating floppy slices of supreme meat pizza.

"How long did you know?" I looked at the bright blue eyes, twinkling with mischief. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I took matters in my own hands when you ate the entire bag of double stuffed, brownie in the middle cookies. That told me it was time for an intervention." She smiled softly at me, "I fudged the truth when I threw the paper ball at you. I called Damien after our little fight and it took him a hot second to track down Lauren who it seems, was indulging her own brand of cookie whiskey therapy." Kenzi set her slices down, reaching for an actual napkin to wipe her hands. "Damien and I put this ramshackle plan together and hope to all that was holy, you two would let your hearts forgive." She shook her head, "Two brilliant women caught up by the simplest mistakes. Ignoring heavy handed hints and clues that even the Hardy Boys would give you stink eyes for missing."

I laughed, feeling Lauren move behind me, "Kenz, you and your unique dialogue."

Kenzi grinned, "Will take me all the way to the Supreme Court." She then looked at Lauren, "Welcome home Lauren."

Lauren ran her hands over my shoulders, whispering a quiet but heartfelt thank you to the girl. I went to reach for Lauren's hand when Damien plopped down on the seat next to me. "So Bo, what are your intentions with my good friend here?" He tried to give me a hard gaze like a father, but failed when his smile betrayed everything. I sighed, playing along, "Well, first off she needs to get a job. I don't date freeloaders."

Damien laughed out loud, grabbing my arm and squeezing it, "I should apologize for firing her then." He glanced over my shoulder at Lauren and Kenzi discussing law schools. I was shocked to see Kenzi hand the woman a slice of pizza. She rarely shared anything, let alone her food. Meaning she really liked Lauren. The inconsequential gestured solidified our fate even more. Lauren and I were meant to be. I was lost in another happy haze, forcing Damien to say my name more than a few times. I swung my head around, blushing, "Sorry. I zoned out."

Damien still had a grin on his face, "It's understandable." He motioned to the cash register, "You mind stepping over to the till with me while I pay and order two more to go?"

I nodded slowly, standing up and following Damien. Letting my hand graze against Lauren's along the way, smiling again at the simple fact I could do that and would for the rest of my life. I stood next to Damien, my back against the counter so I could easily steal looks at Lauren while he ordered and paid the bill for Kenzi's two double extra-large pizzas. "Damien, I owe you a million apologies and a million thank yous." I turned to look at the young man, "You told me to go to my locker and I was too caught up in the moment to think past my racing heart." I sighed softly, "I will pay you back for the plane ticket when I start working."

Damien shook his head, handing over a handful of bills to the bored teenage cashier. "Forget it Bo. Chalk it up to missed connections and a tax write off." He stuffed a twenty in the small tip jar shaped like a giant tomato. He turned to face me, leaning his hip against the counter. "But I do want to talk to you about the future and you two. I very much would like to keep you two in my life as friends. You have both been incredible, loyal, trustworthy and honest. Something I have come to value as a rarity in this career." His vibrant blue eyes met mine, "I have a couple offers for you." He reached in his back pocket, removing a single white envelope and handing it over to me. "I already spoke to Lauren about similar things." Damien nodded towards the blonde laughing with Kenzi, "She told me that all that matter was she was with you, come what may after that." He shrugged, "Unique answer, but a romantic one. I can see how much she loves you, deep down to the core of her heart and soul." His grin grew, "Watching this unfold with you and her has given me a lifetime of songs to write."

I held the envelope, staring at them then looking between Damien and Lauren, "Damien, I, don't know if I could do security for you. I don't want to put Lauren back through a life she just left." I was cut off by the young man, "Open the envelope and read each one. I assure you, all three will suit a blossoming true love like you have finally found."

I hesitated again; Damien had to nudge me to open the envelopes as he grabbed the two fresh pizzas. "I will give you a minute, Bo. Oh and we are going back to you and Kenzi's apartment to celebrate everything." He winked at me before rejoining the other two women.

I smiled and nodded, my attention quickly moving to opening the envelope. Lesson learned, I would never ignore one of Damien's white envelopes. I tore open the first one. A small, thick off white card resting in the center. The angular handwriting of Damien scribbled in the open blank space, filling it up and making my heart race at what his offers were.

_"Bo._

_If I learned anything at all from life and this crazy life I live, is to give back when it's deserved. Cultivate the good in the world and it will be repaid to you tenfold. In these envelopes are three options I can provide you that will give you the dreams you continue to work for. My fame and money has allotted me to provide for my family and now that you and Lauren have found your place with each other, and by default fallen into my extended close family, I give you the same._

_I know you have worked hard in your pursuit to be a police officer. So option one I present to you is, a career in London Metro Police with an internship at Scotland Yard that will allow you to be eligible in two years' time for a Detective Constable spot. The counterpart to your American Detective._

_This is an offer actually presented by my Uncle Alvin in the department who read about the whole Lianne debacle. He told me if you ever wanted a spot in his unit, he would make it happen. I will take care of the travel arrangements, housing expenses and whatever else I need to get you to England._

_Second offer. I hire you as my director of security. A non traveling job based out of either London or Los Angeles. A standard office job where you coordinate my security needs from personal protection, internet, image branding etc. Anything that I would need to keep myself and my music safe. You would be working closely with my lawyers and managers as I rework my next album deal and tour. You would be well paid and have weekends off to spend with family, friends, Lauren. I trust you, Bo, and I know you would always have my best interest._

_Third offer is you tell me to stuff it, run off and marry Lauren. I have ensured she will never have to worry about work or money for a long time. You could both live like spoiled bums on the beach then ride off in the sunset and live happily, healing your hearts together one day at a time. But please do invite me to the wedding._

_Take all the time you need to make a decision. I have nothing but time, Bo._

_And thank you. Thank you for treating me like a person and not a superstar brand like so many others._

_Damien."_

I tucked the card back in the envelope, slowly closing it. I was overwhelmed by the generous offer of a stranger. I swallowed hard looking up at Lauren, Kenzi and Damien. All three still chatting until Lauren caught my eyes and politely excused herself to come over. "Bo? Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, looking back down at the envelope, "Damien gave me this." I raised the envelope up, looking up from it and into Lauren's eyes. "You probably already know what he offered me."

Lauren slowly grabbed my hand, winding her fingers in mine, "I do. He and I talked about it after he presented my three options." Lauren moved closer to me, I could feel her body heat as the linen from her shirt brushed against my arm. "What do you want to do Bo? I already told him that I would make my decision after you made yours."

I shook my head slowly, "Don't Lauren, you have already spent the last two years living a life created by someone else." I squeezed her hand, "I can't ask you to do it again. For me." I smiled weakly. The two offers were amazing, more than amazing. Perfect in a hundred different ways, but in the bottom of my gut it kept telling me that I had already started something I needed to finish. I had worked and strived to be a LAPD officer and I was a mere two days away from beginning that journey. Something I started for me and not on the whim or wishes of another. It was the same dilemma I faced in asking Lauren to give up her life to stay with me, she had her freedom and no matter how much I loved her, I couldn't ask her to give it up.

Lauren's hand moved to my chin, drawing my attention to her, "Bo, I told you I would never leave you and I meant it. I have lived more in the last little while that I have met you than I ever have before. Being around you wherever you are will be home." She held my eyes for a second, reading that I was struggling with something, "Tell me what it is you want to do Bo. What do you want."

I felt my eyes well up. No one had ever asked me that or put me first. It was a new feeling for me, one that was completely exhilarating and frightening. The longer I looked in her eyes the more I saw that she would never leave me and telling her what I wanted would not chase her away. It would not be infringing on her life, because she, like I, had found my life again when I fell in love with her. I bit my lip, looking at our hands. "Will you give me one year?" I looked back up at the smiling face of the woman I loved, "One year to finish something I started then I will take that silly nine to five."

Lauren nodded, leaning forward to kiss me softly, "Anything for you, Bo." She moved back, "You will make one hot LAPD cop. I will have to make sure to speed whenever you are on duty."

I chuckled, kissing her again. Marveling how she knew exactly what it was I was asking, but relieved she understood. "I think you just want me to use the handcuffs on you."

Lauren raised an eyebrow, "Actually, don't you still have a pair from your security uniform?" The corner of her mouth raised in a smirk as she slowly licked her lips. I blew out a slow breath as the images of Lauren in handcuffs in many delicious positions raced through my mind. "I do, yes." I looked over her shoulder at Kenzi and Damien, thinking of how I could send those two on a wild goose hunt that would keep them out of the apartment for the next few hours. Lauren leaned in again, her lips brushing along my ear, "Damien and I are staying at the Ritz. Penthouse with a view and sound proof walls."

I felt my mouth go completely dry trying to push out the words as Lauren's lips and tongue ran around the sensitive skin of my ear, "Would it be rude if grabbed a cab to said penthouse as soon as possible."

Lauren moved back, grinning, "It's expected, why do you think he specifically requested a sound proof room." She turned towards the two, pulling me after her as it was now an urgent matter that we left the pizza place. My head was still swimming with images of Lauren, rendering me useless and leaving her to make polite excuses and goodbyes before hastily exiting.

I ran faster than I had in a long time up the stairs to my room, grabbing my ignored gear bag that had my security uniform and handcuffs. I smiled, remembering what Lauren said in medical about my uniform. It was definitely time to put it to a good use one last time.

* * *

 

**_XXXX_ **

One year. I gave her one year as she asked. I would have given it to her even if she didn't ask. I could see it in her eyes as she hesitated with the envelope in her hand standing against that fire engine red counter top of the pizza place that day.

I knew her dream was to be a LAPD officer and I didn't want to be the one to get in the way of a dream. It was something she had started long before I was a glimmer in her eye and I wanted her to see it through.

Bo started the academy that Monday after we reunited. I had to force her out the door of the hotel room we had locked ourselves in, making love and deepening the instant connection we had. I did have a hard time letting her go when I saw Bo in those crisp, perfectly tailored blues she would have to wear every day. The woman made a uniform look good and it tapped into a multitude of hidden fantasies I never knew I had until she was standing in front of me, asking me to check if everything was straight and polished.

Her first few weeks were hard. She would come home to the small apartment I spent most of my days in, regardless of the long term hotel room Damien had secured for me for as long as I needed it, tired and worn down. Collapsing on the bed for a twenty minute nap before getting up to study until passing out on the couch. Leaving me to gently wake her and carry her back to bed.

While Bo was at the academy, I would help Kenzi study law or I would work on the side graphic projects I had long abandoned when I fell into the life of a band manager. I was dabbling in freelance album design work. Helping a few of Damien's friends to keep myself busy while my girlfriend was learning how to save the world one traffic ticket at a time.

Time began to move faster and soon Bo was halfway through, second in her class. Then a week away from graduation, number one in her class. My favorite times of those months were when we laid in bed together, sharing our lives as Bo tried to relax her mind out of police procedures and tactics. Learning that I had a secret obsession with eighties American television while she showed me her extensive collection of Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton vinyl tucked in the back of her closet. I had never had an easier time revealing my fears, my hopes, my dreams and the random nonsense I carried in my head to anyone before Bo. She was my perfect match in every way imaginable. Even when we disagreed, it was agreeable in a way. Love is funny like that.

More often than not while Bo was at the academy and Kenzi in class, I would drift off into the massive windows of the living room. Losing my train of thought in memories of that first time I laid eyes on Bo and how our whirlwind romance became the unbreakable true love it was now. I would replay the moment our eyes met in the green room over and over like a broken film reel. Catching her staring at how my outfit hugged my body then looking up to lock eyes with her. My heart literally stopping with the world for a minute as those dark brown eyes captured mine. She swept me off my feet faster than Angie had and in a way, I never wanted to find solid ground. I was in love in a matter of seconds of looking into those brown eyes.

I was doing the same now, one year later. Staring out a different set of windows and emptying boxes. My mind roaming to that first day and how it would always liven up the butterflies in my stomach, bringing a shy smile to my face. I was in a new living room in a massive apartment that had a new view of a city out of large windows. A deep brown box in front of me full of her LAPD things.

I picked up the framed picture of her graduation day. Damien, Kenzi, Bo and I all standing together with Bo in the middle in her dress uniform. Grinning and excited to have finished the academy while earning her choice of units she could work in. I sighed, running my fingers around the edge to cast off the small amount of dust on the edges.

Of course Bo chose the one unit that was the busiest in the city. I protested. Even as I knew being a cop was one of the most dangerous jobs, I didn't want her to make it worse. We had only been together for six months and I knew that I would not be able to live without her. As silly and sappy that sounded, it was true. I had found my home, my heart and my breath in the brunette. In the end, I understood why she made her choice. She wanted to make a difference, that was why she wanted to be a police officer and I couldn't deny her that.

I walked to the maple mantle of the white fireplace in the center of the living room. Setting the photograph next to the others of Bo and I. Us at the beach, at my first American baseball game, at Kenzi's birthday. There were also a handful of candid shots taken by Damien when he was in town recording his next album. My favorite was one black and white he took without either of us knowing he had a camera. I was sitting in the beaten up old chair that sat against the wall by the windows in her bedroom. I was reading a book in the early morning while Bo was still sleeping. Somehow Damien snapped the image of me reading with a smile on my face waiting for Bo to wake up to kiss her good morning, not even noticing Bo was awake in the bed. Laying on her side, using my pillow as she stared at me with the most peaceful look on her face and a knowing smile. It almost looked like the photograph had been planned, but you literally had to be in the room to know the pure emotion of that simple moment. That's why I loved it, every time I looked at it. I was taken back to that exact moment and could feel everything I did then. Neither of us paid any further attention to the camera in his hand when Damien knocked and asked if we were ready for breakfast, ending that moment.

Bo was my true love in the truest sense of the word. We laughed over the silliness of our small disruption of a broken phone and a forgotten plane ticker. Our relationship grew impenetrable as we both focused on ignoring our pasts and only building the future. I discovered her quirks, her habits and that the strong yet soft brunette loved me with every fiber of her being.

I smiled to myself, walking back to the box and pulling out Bo's dress uniform. The one medal still attached to the shirt under her badge. I ran my fingers over the slightly tarnished badge. Badge number 7687. A number decreed to be the luckiest of all by Kenzi because there were two sevens at the front and at the end. Meaning Bo would always have luck on her side. I brushed my fingers over the medal, my heart dropping as I remembered how she got it. A day that stopped my world when luck seemed to abandon her. A day that was only a month ago and still felt like yesterday. A day that would sneak up on me if I closed my eyes while thinking about it for too long.

I folded the shirt over, hiding her badge and medal. Walking it over to the extra bedroom and to the closet I had designated as storage. I hung up the uniform in the far back of the closet, not wanting to look at it and remember. I also tucked a few more of her LAPD items in a box and placed it high up on a shelf. Suddenly missing Bo so much it made my heart ache. I walked back to the living room, picking up the box that still had some more of her police mementos in it. I tucked them in the closet with everything else. Knowing I would regret throwing them out even though I wanted nothing more than to burn them and purge the memories.

I turned to the boxes full of my books, setting upon the task of filling the wall to wall shelves in the living room with paper life.

In the middle of a handful of my expansive biography collection, I heard the front door open. Damien was coming by to drop off paperwork, "In the living room." I called out as I read over the back jacket of a Ronald Reagan biography I forgot I had.

Setting the book off to the side to read later, I began reaching up to place the others in their new home. I was startled momentarily when two warm hands found my hips. Sliding over them to rest flat against my stomach and pull me back into a warm body that would always pull the softest sigh from me when I felt her against me. I resisted for a second so I could place the rest of the books on the shelf before turning to face her. I grinned like an idiot like I always did when I saw her, "Bo." I held her face gently kissing her deeply, loving the way she would wrap me tighter in her arms when I kissed her. The kiss grew in intensity, I found myself pushing her body back without thought. Wanting more contact, instead I made her stumble and gasp in pain. "Ow."

I stepped out of her arms immediately, holding on to her arms as she steadied herself while reaching for the cane she set against the side of the couch to free her hands up. "Bo, you are still healing. The doctor wanted you to use the cane for another two weeks."

Bo frowned, picking up the black walking stick with a bulldog head on the top. A cheeky gift from Damien when he came to the hospital after Bo was shot. She shook her head, "I know, but I am eager to get rid of it." She maneuvered to sit on the arm of the couch, smiling as she looked up at me. Bo was wearing a black pantsuit, her hair up in a conservative bun. "I just left Alvin's office. I met with him and the Superintendent. They both agree that even with my almost eight months on the road in Los Angeles, I have more than enough experience to move into the detectives here. I will be starting as probation officer, learning the ropes but going to scenes while I take the accelerated English Criminal Law classes. The Sarge from my LAPD unit and the homicide detectives I worked with vouched for me. Basically told Alvin that I was already on the fast track to a detective shield there." Bo looked down at her left leg, running her hand over her still healing thigh, "Then this happened."

I stepped closer to Bo, picking up her hand from her thigh. "Bo, you're alive. You're here and you will be a detective." I met her eyes smiling, "We both need to stop thinking about that day, the bad parts of that day." I let Bo lay her head on my chest, her arms finding their place along my waist. "You saved your partner and a family that day."

Bo sighed heavily, "I know. But I almost lost so much more." She squeezed me tighter, "We still can't figure out how that dickhead got Pete's gun out of the holster."

I kept quiet. Not wanting to discuss how the drug addict who had broken into a house and taken a family hostage, did manage to get the gun from Bo's partner and shoot her in the leg before she shot him. The panic I felt when her Lieutenant stood next to me as she went into surgery, telling me details and how close it was. The doctors telling me a millimeter this way and how lucky Bo was.

After she woke up from surgery, the first words out of her mouth were, "You gave me a year, let me give you the rest of my life. Let's go to London."

Bo moved out of my arms, "Alvin said I will be mainly riding a desk for a few months. Shuffling paperwork." I knew she was telling me what she was to ease the fear I would have of her continuing police work. I knew London was equally as dangerous as Los Angeles, but Alvin had sent me the statistics of his detectives, easing my fears when I saw the low numbers of shootings and that all of his detectives lived long careers followed by longer lives in retirement at the local pub.

I held her hand, helping her up to her feet, "I know. Alvin tells me the same thing every time I see him." I let her go when she was solid on her feet. Looking around the room, "All that's left is the bits and bobs of the living room. Books and what not. My mum will be over in the morning to organise the kitchen." I moved to the boxes, "Damien will be over with the contracts for his album artwork. I will be buried in design work for the next few weeks." I sighed, reaching into another box. Pushing aside a pile of pillow cases to get the small wooden box I had hidden a few days ago to keep Bo's highly keen and observant eyes at bay.

Bo peeled off her suit jacket, unbuttoning a few buttons on her dark blue blouse as she pulled her the bun from her hair. "I am still getting used to London traffic and London everything." She grinned at me as she looked around the room, "But this apartment Damien and your mum found for us, is amazing. I can't wait for Kenzi to see it, she will literally shit bricks and move in." I smiled hearing Kenzi's name. She would be in for a visit next week and I was excited to see her. Living with her for a year, I grew a strange attachment to the bright, whimsical girl. She was family like Damien had become over the years I worked with him. Bringing truth to that age old saying, you can't pick your family but you can pick the friends who become family.

Bo began to ramble nervously about being nervous to meet my parents in the next few days, considering her parents were long out of the picture before she was twelve and she had no idea how to act around my parents or any parents in general. I found it beyond humorous she did honestly think all English people were straight out of Downton Abbey, prim, proper, and judgmental. She would find that my mum and dad were nothing like that. Just an aging environmentalist and her lawyer husband who secretly wished he was a soccer hooligan.

I laughed, nodding, "I can't wait to make it our home. Bo." I took a deep breath. "I wanted to wait another week to do this, after we were settled in and there weren't boxes everywhere." I held up my hand, the small box resting in my palm. Bo met my eyes, her face going blank as a slow blush crept up her neck. She stood straighter and hobbled closer, gripping the poor bulldog's head I feared it would snap. "Lauren..."

I opened the box to reveal a silver band with a series of diamonds inset. "I told you that I would marry you one day in a small church in the countryside. Then I realized at some point I would actually have to ask you to marry me." I pulled the band from the red silk interior, holding it up to Bo who had the same tears I did in her eyes. "So, will you marry me Bo Dennis?"

* * *

 

XXXX

I wasn't even looking at the ring in her fingertips. I was shocked and frozen. One thing in my head rolling on repeat, Lauren just asked you to marry her. You should answer her. But I was stuck, stuck in the moment that I thought I never would see. The love of my life asking me to spend the rest of hers by her side. I shifted in my stance, easing up on my bad leg and letting go of Bullie, my cane. I could feel the imprint of his face on my palm. I squinted as I tried to move my cramped fingers, trying to get my body to move and my voice to respond to the woman looking at me questioningly with a ring in her grasp.

Lauren lowered her hand slightly, "I guess we can wait until you meet my parents, if you're that nervous. It might be easier to do introductions as my girlfriend and not my..."

I finally found my voice and blurted out, "Yes." Blurting it out like a barking command from my academy days. I startled Lauren with my cop voice. I shook my head, repeating myself, "Yes. I will marry you, Lauren. I want nothing more than to meet your parents as your fiancée." I stepped closer to the blonde, seeing my entire future completely and happily uncharted in her eyes as she reached for my hand with a bright grin.

I grinned with her, the tears rolling down my face as my heart raced. She slid the ring on my left finger, a perfect fit, then lifted my hand to her lips. Kissing the ring before placing my hand over her heart and covering it with hers. She brought us closer together, wiping the tears from my face even as few slipped down her cheeks. She leaned forward, kissing me softly before letting her lips brush over mine, "You've made me whole, Bo. I love you so much." Lauren removed the small space between us, her lips meeting mine in a first kiss that would put the rest to come to shame.

I kissed her back, my hand pressing harder against her chest to feel the way her heart beat in a way that I knew I was the reason behind. I was also whole and it was all because of the woman I met in that green room a year ago and set this perfect, yet unusual, fairy tale in motion.

The end would be written as we walked hand in hand into the sunset away from that small church in the countryside. Living out a forever only we could write.


	8. Chapter 8 -Happy Valentime's Day Bo

I groaned the whole ride home on the underground, balancing my overstuffed briefcase on a wobbly lap. Everywhere I looked there was red, pink and white. In the forms of cheesy bouquets of flowers, oversized candy boxes, gift wrapped god knows what tucked under the arms of my companions on the tiny train car. It was Valentine's day and even though I lived in London, England now, people still embraced the holiday as much as they did back in Los Angeles. It only irritated me more over here, because people seemed far more cheery about it. It was the next day, but it already felt like Valentine's day was in full swing.

I hated Valentine's day. Always had, always will. Going as far back as elementary school when the class would hand out Care Bear or Star Wars paper valentines to each other. I never seemed to get as many as the others, back then only piles of those chalky candy hearts with cheesy phrases stamped on them. I hated the day even more when I grew older and into the curves of my body. High school and college left me with an over abundance of Valentines coming my way. Horrible date proposals, cards with sexual suggestions and even larger piles of chalky hearts, but with filthy phrases stamped on them.

In time I became the Valentine's grinch, telling anyone who tried to tell me it was a day of love about the history behind the day. That St. Valentine himself was single and that the only memorable thing to ever happen on that day was the St. Valentine's day massacre in 1929. In general I just hated the hallmark holiday and how it made people either feel overly loved or overly lonely. In the end it all felt faked and forced in my opinion.

It agitated me more today, getting swatted in the face a handful of times in my seat by aromatic carnations or roses. Poked in the side by sharp corners of red boxes, and just listening to the women around me prattle on about how this was the year they would get engaged. I looked down at the ring on my left finger resting on top of my briefcase, a small smile coming across my face. I had been engaged to the woman of my dreams for four months now and it still made my heart skip and my stomach mushy. I twisted the ring, setting the small line of inset stones to sit up right, thank god Lauren didn't propose to me on Valentine's day. I was also lucky Lauren knew how much I loved her that I didn't need to resort to silly gifts to prove it.

I let out a sigh, leaning my head back as the overhead speaker announced it was my spot. It had been a long day at Scotland Yard and I wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with Lauren and decompress before starting to dig through the case files my new boss sent home with me to review before Monday morning. I stood up, reaching for the silver pole to steady myself while I shouldered the heavy bag. I was glad Lauren and I had not bothered to make any Valentine's day plans, I was certain I would have to break them with all the homework I had.

Stepping off the train, I kept my head down, trying to avoid the pop up flower shops calling out to all those last minute shoppers. Throwing catchy phrases in the air to entice one even more. I pulled out my phone, texting Lauren that I was a few minutes from home and shuffled through the masses to the stairway, exiting unscathed.

A handful of minutes later, I was shoving the front door open, "Lauren? I'm home." I called out, grinning when I heard her shout back her usual greeting from the kitchen. "In here my love, I have tea waiting."

I loved her accent and could never stay mad at her for very long even during our small spats or bickering over nonsense. The fight would always end in me kissing her silly and apologizing as she tugged at whatever clothes I was wearing. Dropping the briefcase on the couch, tossing my suit jacket next to it, I shook my head at how amazing my life had turned out in the short amount of time from making first eye contact with the blonde to now. Lauren's freelance graphic design business was booming and she was looking to open a small office in the next few months. I was moving quickly through the necessary coursework to earn my detective badge at Scotland Yard, my leg was just about healed and I was set to marry the love of my life by the coming fall. Lauren and I fell deeper in love with each other every day with every little new thing we discovered about each other, regardless of the small bumps in the road. I had begun to think Lauren was sent to me by someone to prove to the world, two halves of a heart can come together and make the perfect love. Lauren was my other half in so many ways and I couldn't think of a day when I would not want her by my side.

I had met Lauren's parents and they immediately adopted me as their daughter in law, regardless of the fact Lauren and I had yet to marry. Damien was breaking chart records with his new singles and a had a new album set for winter, he had also started to take a liking to Kenzi and I was pretty confident the two were indulging in a long distance relationship. Kenzi appeared at our doorstep more times than a law students budget would allow one round trip flights to London from Standford Law. She had yet to tell me anything, but the way Damien blushed when I mentioned her name, told me everything I needed to know.

My life was now a far cry from the dark, dank concrete hallways of the sports arena I patrolled wearing a tight security shirt. It was like I had traded places with someone else and would never want to trade back.

I walked into the massive white and granite kitchen, rubbing my stiff thigh from sitting too long in a tiny plastic tube seat, Lauren was over by the sink running the water. I moved right to her, sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her back into me as I closed my eyes, breathing in her light perfume, "Hey you." I kissed her neck lightly, grinning wider as she leaned back, her hands covering mine on her stomach.

"Hey back." Lauren turned her head to kiss me on the lips, "Long day?"

I nodded against her, stepping back and letting go of the woman, I hopped up on the grey granite top of the island, "Very. I met my new boss in the Detective unit today. Detective Chief Inspector Stella Gibson." I looked down at my legs as they swayed, "She is one of the best out there, but I can already tell she is going to be a ball buster. Sent me home with stacks of case files to review for the new one I am going to be assisting the unit with until I finish my certification courses." I glanced at Lauren, "I just hope she doesn't treat me like a gopher. I am there to learn and help as much as I can."

Lauren smiled at me, folding her arms across her chest, "You will be fine. I say two weeks and she will see what the rest of Scotland Yard has already seen in you. A brilliant police officer and detective waiting to be let loose."

I shrugged, "I hope." I sighed, reaching a hand out to Lauren, "Bad news is, the homework DCI Gibson gave me will take me out of commission for the weekend. I hope there wasn't anything you wanted to do." I instantly smiled when Lauren's hand fell into mine. The cool sting of the engagement ring I had bought her last month gracing my palm.

Lauren allowed me to pull her closer, "Well, I did want to take you out for Valentine's tomorrow." She motioned to the massive red, pink, white bouquet of flowers I had not noticed in the large glass vase on the other side of the kitchen. "Damien sent those, along with reservations at one of the most romantic restaurants in the city." Lauren squeezed my hand, "The kid is an old romantic."

I frowned, staring at the flowers, "I hate Valentine's day. And as much as I appreciate the thought, I don't think I would go even if I had work to do." I sighed heavily, looking back up at Lauren, "Maybe you can take your parents for the reservation."

Lauren stared at me, "Why do you hate Valentine's day?" She dropped my hand, walking over to the large vase of flowers, "I have noticed you particularly grumpy over the last few days as the shops and television have reminded us constantly what day is tomorrow." She glanced at me, "I am sure you got plenty of the little paper valentines, candy, naughty lingerie one could ever desire." She raised an eyebrow at me before turning back to the flowers.

I heard the tone of deflation in her voice. I had come to learn Lauren was one for the holidays, even more now that she was home and could indulge in being around her family, friends and loved ones for the first time in years. I should have expected her to be a cupid in disguise.

I slid off the granite, "I have always hated it since I was little. It just never meant what I thought it should and always felt like a popularity game or an excuse for whoever I was dating at the time to be perves." I stopped next to Lauren, looking at the beautiful flowers from Damien, "I guess it was that I had a grand idea in my head of how romantic this holiday should be, but instead was left with those nasty candy hearts. I've never had one Valentine's day that I felt completely swept off my feet like in the movies or even the dumb greeting card commercials." I looked at my fiancee, it was clear she was excited for the day and I had just put a damper on it. I bit my lip, thinking of how to fix this and quickly. "How about Sunday night, I take you to dinner. You and I, wherever you want to go. I'd rather not share you with the masses in a overbooked restaurant with people oogling at how I got to be so lucky to have that gorgeous blonde sitting next to me." I lowered my voice, smiling as I saw Lauren struggling with holding back her own smile. I stood up on my tip toes, kissing the edge of her jaw, whispering, "I love you Lauren, you already have my heart. I don't need cards or candy to prove that."

Lauren spun around, grinning as she kissed me deeply, holding the sides of my face. Before I could grab on to her, she parted from me, looking in my eyes, "I love you too, and I wish I could think of something that would change your mind, Bo. But I will take dinner with you on Sunday." She motioned to the vase, "But you will have to write the thank you note to Damien and explain why we can't take him up on the reservations." Lauren kissed me once more, stepped away and scooped up the vase. Walking out of the kitchen she called out, "And these are going in our room in the meantime."

I chuckled, shaking my head I went to the office to find a pen and some paper.

* * *

XXXXXX

I groaned rushing through the crowds. It was Saturday afternoon and Valentine's day was in full swing. The streets were full of happy couples ambling towards whatever plans they had. I was gritting my teeth, shoving politely past people to get back home and into the safe confines of my home. Free of the varying shades of red and the smell of cheap roses and terrible cologne in the air.

I had worked all night after writing Damien's thank you letter, burying myself in case file after case file. Intrigued by the information and more excited by the fact that it was clear DCI Gibson was not treating me as her gopher. Leaving me notes in the cases asking me what I saw, what I thought when I read statements and looked over crime scene reports, photographs.

Then DCI Gibson called me early in the morning, asking me to meet her at a crime scene over on the other side of London. I went. Waking up Lauren to tell her I would be back in a few hours, she kissed me. Asked me to be safe and then a sleepy happy Valentine's day.

The simple three words stuck in my head and when DCI Gibson sent me off, asking me if I had any plans for the day, I shook my head. Telling her I hated the day and that I was already engaged. Gibson smirked at me and told me that engaged or not, even a flower would serve it's purpose to the one I loved.

So I stopped on the way home, fighting exasperated husbands and boyfriends at the flower shop. Picking up Lauren a single orange and yellow lily, knowing those were her favorite. Now I was just eager to be home with her and maybe make her dinner.

Finally making it home, I closed the door, leaning against it as I let out a breath. The streets were a madhouse and I was soaking in the silence the large thick walls provided. I slid my jacket off, hanging it on the hook as I walked into the living room to set my gun down on the side table, lily in hand, to look for Lauren. "Lauren? I'm home."

I didn't hear her voice call out from anywhere, making me frown. Maybe she had gone to her parents like she was talking about last night. I moved through the living room when something caught my eye on the floor.

Sitting on the wooden floor was a tiny square paper valentine. Like the ones I had last seen in elementary school. It had a grinning frog holding a huge heart on it, the phrase "My heart hops for you!" I furrowed my brow, bending down to pick it up. Flipping it over, I recognized her handwriting.

_"Bo, I am going to change your mind. Follow the trail."_

I looked up from my hand to see another valentine a few inches from the other. I picked that one up, flipping it over to read,  _"I love the way you look at me like I am the only woman in the room or the world, Bo."_

Another a few inches from that one read, " _I love how big your heart is and that you never fail to show me every day."_

Another one, " _I love the way you smush your face in my chest when your exhausted and almost smother me."_

I felt the grin widen with every little square of paper. Lauren writing all the things she loved about me.

_"I fell in love with you at first sight, the way your big brown eyes cleared out all of the noise in the room."_

_"I love you when you're grumpy and only I can make you laugh by imitating your terrible accent."_

_"I love that you barked out a yes like a drill sergeant when I asked you to marry me."_

_"I love the way you look in your dress police uniform, strong and sexy at the same time."_

_"I love how you tell me you how much you love me every day when we wake up and right before we fall asleep."_

The last valentine was on the kitchen floor, one with a big fuzzy bear holding a heart with, "I want you to have a beary special valentine's day." in curly red script. I flipped it over, laughing at how perfectly silly and romantic this was,

_"Bo, I could spend days telling you all the things I love about you, and I will. But all you need to know is, that I love you so much and with everything I have. I am excited to call you my wife and have the rest of our lives to share with each other. You are my whole heart, my whole soul, and I love you. Happy Valentine's Day to my one true love and the only Valentine I will ever want."_

I bit my lip at how the words made my heart all warm and fuzzy. I sighed, looking at the lily in my hand when I saw one more paper valentine on the floor. One that just said, "look around the corner." in red ink. I shuffled past the island, setting down the small stack of valentines and moved to the tiny dining room Lauren and I used daily.

My mouth dropped open at the sight of what was waiting for me.

Lauren grinning at me holding a small dish of those horrible chalky hearts, wearing the most form fitting, short, and utterly amazing red dress. It was sleeveless and had a low v-neck that gave me views of Lauren's skin that made my thighs tighten. The table had my favorite take out from the Thai place two doors down, candles lit with a vase full of my favorite flower, snapdragons, spilling from the top. I only scanned the room before my eyes latched back on to the gorgeous woman standing in front of me looking like she had walked off the red carpet. I stumbled over my words, "You're...wow, you look. I...wow." I found myself licking my lips as my eyes journeyed down every curve of Lauren. Stopping at my favorite spots that I suddenly wanted to see very much out of that skin tight red dress.

Lauren grinned, walking towards me, "Happy Valentine's Day, Bo." She set the dish of candy on the table, taking full joy in the fact I was speechless, she moved closer. I sucked in a breath, "I, uh, got you a lily." I turned to look back in the kitchen where I had left it with the valentines.

Lauren's hand fell to my cheek, stilling me, "Bo, I don't need anything. I did this for you. For us." She glanced at the table, "I went out the second you left the house and started operation change Bo's mind about Valentine's day." She moved closer, "I wanted you to change your mind about the day, the holiday and make it special for us. That no matter what, and how commercial this holiday is, you will always be my valentine and I will go out of my way to show you how much I love you. That I will sweep you off your feet like you did me, every and any chance I get."

I looked up in her amber eyes, seeing all the love she had for me radiate with every second she looked at me. My body was swirling with emotions, love, lust, happiness, and a handful of others. I had not only found the love of my life, but my best friend, and she had swept me off my feet. Given me the Valentine's day I had dreamed off since I was a kid, the romantic, sweeping one. I grinned at the blonde, sliding my hands over her hips, sighing at how warm she was even through the tight dress. "I think you have a successful operation on your hands, Ms. Lewis." I squeezed her hips lightly, pulling a soft moan from her, "Where did you get this dress and why have you never worn it before?" I took an exaggerated look at the exposed skin of her chest. Taking a deep breath to control myself from running my lips over the bare collarbone. God it was getting harder to stand and just look without touching or ripping the damn thing off of her.

Lauren bent forward, brushing her lips over mine as she whispered, "I had bought it to wear to the BAFTA's last year when Damien was nominated for best song in a film. I shoved it in the closet when I thought it was too revealing." The tip of her tongue grazed my bottom lip, "I drug it out for tonight, it was the only red dress I had." She leaned back, her eyebrows raised, "Is it too much?" Her face drew into a smirk.

I shook my head, "It'll look perfect on the floor." I lunged at Lauren, kissing her deeply as I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around my waist. I walked us to the wall, pushing her against it to hold her while my hands ran down to the edge of the dress and pushed it up over her thighs, I broke from her mouth. "Does this mean you'll be my Valentine?" I wanted to take her right then and there, feeling the way her thigh muscles flexed to keep me close, but I wanted her to know that she had succeeded in changing my mind about Valentine's Day.

Lauren laughed, nodding, "Forever and always, Bo."

I grinned, lifting her up from the wall, I carried her towards the bedroom. My mind on one thing and one thing only, getting her out of that red dress.

* * *

Two hours later, Lauren and I laid in bed. Naked, sweaty and both breathing heavily. She was lying still naked between my legs, her cheek resting against my stomach as she ran her hand idly up my side. Tickling the cooling bare skin with light brushes of her fingertips. I ran my hand over her hair, grinning at how pleasantly exhausted I was. Lauren and I had gone to new heights in our lovemaking over the last two hours, and as I glanced at the red dress, flung over the chair, I made a note to keep that dress in the front of the closet for special occasions. It clearly had some unique effect on the both of us that could not be denied.

I felt Lauren shift, resting her chin on the top of her hand she looked up at me, "So, what are your thoughts on Valentine's day now?"

I smirked at her, noticing her eyes struggle to stay on mine and not drift to my bare chest. I sucked in a deep breath, rolling mine, "I think it's still just okay."

Lauren frowned at me, playfully slapping my stomach. Making me squeal and reach down to pull her up to lay flat against me. I kissed her quickly to prevent her from protesting. Leaning back I looked deep in her eyes, "I love you. And I think that whenever Valentine's day comes around next year and the year after that, I will think of you. The woman who changed my life in three little days and made me actually like Valentine's day."

Lauren smiled sheepishly, "You changed my life too, Bo, and still do everyday I wake up with you next to me." She bent forward kissing my softly, before laying down and snuggling into my neck, "But next year, It'll be your turn to wear the red dress."

I chuckled, pulling her closer against my body, "As you wish, my love." I kissed the top of her head before whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day, Lauren."


	9. Happy St. Patrick's Day you lush

**AN: just a quick St. Pats day update. Just because i wanted to explore a drunk lauren and what not. This series will be updated with holiday or silly ideas to continue the girls on as they go through a year until their wedding and how their lives begin to adjust being together and of course how Bo's new boss will fit into everything. its short but eh, it was fun. So read on and enjoy as i go eat chips.**

* * *

"But Bo, you haven't had a day off or out in a month. Are you sure you can't sneak away from work to have at least one pint with me?" Lauren's voice was bordering on pleading, "We also haven't seen much of either in the last couple of weeks, with your work and Damien's new album artwork in it's final deadline." I heard her sigh lightly on the phone, "I miss you and it's my second favorite holiday."

I laughed at the slight pouty tone in her tone, "Lauren, St. Patricks day is not a formally recognized holiday." I looked up to see Stella step out of her office and wave me over. I sat forward in my chair, "I will try my best to leave early, but this case I am helping with is complex, to say the least."

"It's a holiday when you are partly Irish, and I am at least one parts Irish on my grandfather's side." Lauren trying to debate me over a holiday that was nothing but an excuse to get hammered was cute and a detour from her normally controlled and proper ways. "Damien, Kenzi and I will be at the pub down the street from the house. Please make it for at least one drink?"

I couldn't tell her no when she pulled out her cute pleading ways, the same ones that got me to do just about anything she asked of me. "I will do my best, I have to go, DCI Gibson is looking for me." Lauren and I said I love you at the same time and hung up. I dropped my phone in my pocket, grabbed the stack of papers I had been reviewing and hustled into her office. "Sorry about that, DCI Gibson."

The intense blonde looked up at me from the photographs in her hand, "It's alright, Bo, and please you can call me Stella." Setting the photograph down she leaned back in her chair. The woman was intense, gorgeous and I was a little more than intimidated by her even as she continued to only show me kindness and teach me as we worked on cases. "A few your mates upset you're still at work and not at the pub having a go?" There was a humorous cant to one eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Sort of, my fiancee and our friends are getting together and want me to come out and celebrate what is apparently a really important holiday to her." I shook my head, looking down to shuffle the papers on my lap.

"Her name is Lauren right?" Stella moved to reach for a pen, "The tall blonde I saw dropping you off yesterday morning, giving you quite the proper goodbye kiss?"

I looked up from the papers, feeling the heat flood around my cheeks. Lauren had dropped me off at the station the morning before. It was the first time in a handful of weeks we had been able to spend more than two minutes awake together. Needless to say our goodbye kiss was bordering on a impromptu make out session in the underground garage. "Uh, yes. That was Lauren, my fiancee." I picked up the papers and set them on the edge of the desk. "I know that it was unprofessional of me."

Stella waved her hand at me, cutting my words off, "Don't worry about it. You were still on your time, and regardless of what the world thinks of police officers and police detectives, we are still human at the root of it." She handed over a few of the photographs she had been looking at, "Look over these and tell me what you see, then you and I are heading over to lock up and interview the suspect Metro picked up last night."

I nodded, taking the photographs and scanning them. There was something so mysterious about Stella and how she was frigidly friendly to the other detectives and almost sisterly to me when it came to helping me get closer to leaving my probationary status with Scotland Yard. But it wasn't something I was going to ask her about, I knew there was a strong fierce streak in her that she could bite a man's head off if provoked.

We worked in silence for two hours until my cellphone began an endless run of buzzing in my pocket. All text messages with at least two phone calls. When I shifted in my seat, the phone grazed the edge of the metal arm rest and buzzed loudly with another incoming text. Stella looked up from her notes, giving me a silent questioning look.

I blushed, reaching in my pocket to rip the phone out I saw Kenzi and Lauren's name filling the screen. "I apologize, I should have put it on silent." I fired off a quick text to Kenzi, being a little firmer with her as I told her to knock it off.

Stella leaned back in her seat, dropping the pen in her hand and sighing, "It's alright, Bo. Take a minute and reply to your friends. I am assuming they are getting a little more impatient that you aren't out with them?"

I shrugged, scrolling through the texts. Reading Lauren's degrading composition as Kenzi was clearly getting her hammered. "They are. It's my fiancees second favorite holiday and she was hoping we could spend this first one together, together." I sighed internally as I read the I love yous, I miss yous and the drunken apologies for drunken texting me with a few more misspelled I love yous. I bit the inside of my lip as I smiled, Lauren never got drunk and this version of her was humorous. I clicked send on a I love you too, to Lauren before setting the ringer to silent. "But they all know that I would be working late tonight." I smiled softly at my boss. Who was still blanked face as her eyes read right through me.

"How long have you and Lauren been together, Bo." The question came out gentle but still had a small feel of interrogation in it.

I swallowed hard, shifting in my seat nervously, "Almost two years. We are planning to marry in the fall if I can get settled in here." I shuffled the papers on my lap into a neat little pile, "I missed a lot of the holidays we were first together because of the academy and my FTO and, other things."

Stella nodded, slowly moving to put away the case file in front of her, glancing at her watch, "Bo, I do believe a hard work ethic and dedication to this job is where one will succeed." She held out her hand to take the files I had, her pale blue eyes boring into mine, "But I also think that it will all be for naught if you don't have dedication in your home life." I handed her the files, "Bo, you are a brilliant detective and I can say with utter conviction you need not worry about settling in here." Stella smirked at me, "Let's call it a night and go have a drink in honor of the Irish. Where are your friends and your betrothed?"

I furrowed my brow as I smiled, taken aback that this woman, my boss, was at all interested in spending any personal time with me. I had spent time with Sergeants back at LAPD and of course other officers, but the higher up command kept their distance. "Um, my best friend and Lauren are at the pub close to our house. Steak & Ale." I stood up to pull out my phone to text Kenzi I was on my way. I glanced at Stella wanting to tell her that she didn't have to come, but the look on her face told me that she had already made her decision and when that happened, it would not be reversed.

She grabbed her jacket and briefcase, "I will drive us, since I believe you were dropped off again this morning?" Stella winked at me and I felt my blush return. Lauren had dropped me off and we had another heated goodbye kiss in the garage. "Ah, yes, thank you."

Stella walked around the desk, patting me lightly on the shoulder, "I'll be at the elevator."

I hustled too my desk, grabbing my things and replying to Kenzi's mysterious text of,  _"Yea, be prepared for the shamrock shit show you're about to see."_

I frowned when I didn't get a response from her. Leaving me to wonder what exactly was a shamrock shit show.

* * *

XXXXX

"Oh. My. God." I stared wide eyes at the shamrock shit show that was my fiancee dancing and singing karaoke like a dying beached whale issuing its last breaths, and grunts.

Lauren was wearing a tiny glittery green leprechaun hat, shamrock necklaces and a far too small t-shirt that read "IRISH WHISKEY MAKES ME FRISKY." that barely covered her. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were flushed in the way that I knew she was drunk. Granted she looked like a hot mess, but damn she was a hot hot mess. Lauren was up on the small stage the pub had for bands and the occasional karaoke night. And Lauren was using every inch of that stage singing Don't Stop Believing in a way that Steve Perry never intended. I had to cringe a few times when she hit chords that sounded like she was strangling them.

I turned towards the door, hoping to stop Stella before she walked in, but I was too late. Stella was standing next to me, eyes locked on Lauren gyrating and stumbling. She had a half grin on her face, looking down at me, "I will grab us both a pint."

I nodded sheepishly and turned to head towards the stage to collect Lauren when Kenzi pushed through the crowd. "BO! Thank god you are here, I need your help." She looked frazzled and I saw she was wearing a oversized Guinness t-shirt. Grabbing on to my arm she started pulling me to the side of the stage where I saw Damien trying to wave Lauren off the stage. I glanced angrily at Kenzi, "What the hell is going on?"

Kenzi shook her head and started rambling, "It started with pickleback shots, then a few pints. The Lauren wanted to just stop, but then I cohereced to have one more and then she upgraded to straight shots of Jameson. Then Damien showed up and she got sad face about her girl Bo being at work and that you two haven't had much time together. Next thing I know, she was double fisting it and I have never seen her like this."

The closer we got to the stage the more cringe worthy the singing became. I looked at Lauren who was now in the middle of Hit Me with Your Best Shot and pointing at Damien. I also recognized the small shirt she was wearing as Kenzi's trusty go to for St. Patrick's day, "Why is she wearing your shirt?" I was starting to get a little pissed off, turning to look over my shoulder, "My boss is here, we need to get Lauren off the stage and water." This was not how I wanted Stella and Lauren to meet let alone the impressions I knew the blonde detective was forming of me.

"She dumped a Irish car bomb all over her front and when I took her to the bathroom to help her clean up, she practically attacked me trying to get the shirt. Mumbling that Irish whiskey made you frisky and that she missed you. I didn't want to give it up until she started crying." She waved at the giant black shirt she was wearing, "Luckily Betsy tossed me this thing so I could get Lauren to stop crying." We both stopped right in front of the stage, I heard Kenzi let out a huge sigh, "Then she made a beeline for the stage and has been singing for leprechaun swag for the last hr. Neither Damien or I can get her down." She shrugged, "Shamrock shit show."

I groaned as Damien turned and spotted me, rushing over, "Bo, thank god you are here. I am so sorry, I had no idea Lauren was a singy drunk. I only bought her one shot before Betsy cut her off."

I stared at the love of my life, a drunken ridiculous mess. "It's okay, but we need to get her down and get her some water." I stepped closer to the stage, waiting until Lauren turned and made eye contact with me. When she did, she dropped the microphone, grinned as wide as I had ever seen her and rushed off the stage. Jumping into my arms, screaming my name.

I stumbled back as I caught her, barely able to say anything. Lauren was attacking me with kisses and holding the back of head, repeating my name and how much she missed me in between kisses. I slowly lowered her to the ground, Damien and Kenzi coming behind her to steady her, "Lauren, honey, we need to get you to sit and have some water."

She shook her head, "I have a pint over there." Her words came out all slow and slurred. Her hands, they were running all over me, squeezing me closer to her, "You want a drink, Bo?" She looked at me with wide glassy eyes, "Bo. I love you." She bent forward and kissed me, "I love you. I love you." She leaned back waving at the stage, "I was signing for you, did you hear me?"

I let out a slow sigh, drunk Lauren was cuter than I expected and it was hard for me to stay mad at her as she wobbled in my arms, "I did, honey. It was amazing singing." I pointed at the small booth, "Let's sit down." Lauren nodded, grabbing my hand I walked her over to the booth. Kenzi and Damien sitting her down. I went to head back to the bar for water, but Lauren wouldn't let go of my hand, "No. Sit with me." She plucked at her green plastic necklaces, trying to get them off, "I got you a gift."

I went to pull her hand free from mine, "Lauren, I will be right back." I took a step back, when a hand fell to my shoulder and a large pitcher of water was set on the table.

"It's alright, Bo, sit with her." Stella's voice was less intense than normal and almost caring. I turned to look at the blonde detective, setting down a empty pint glass while she held a full one of dark ale in her other.

"Thank you, Stella." I sighed heavily at the awkward situation. "I should apologize..."

Stella held up her hand and shook her head, "Never apologize." She looked at Lauren drinking from the pint glass Damien had filled with water, "It's clear you two have something special. And moments like this are not embarrassment, they are moments that will strengthen your love. Because anyone can see it." She held out her car keys, "Here take my car and take her home." She then looked over at Damien and Kenzi, "Do one of you mind going with Bo and helping her? Then drive my car back and the next round is on me?"

Kenzi was the first to hop up, snatching the car keys from Stella, "Sold." She climbed over the back of the booth to help push Lauren out and up into my arms, "Let's get mustang sally home and near a toilet."

I rolled my eyes as Lauren began to lightly sing Mustang Sally in between sips of water. I took most of her weight, shaking my head as she repeated her excitement and grabby hands when she saw it was me. I looked at Stella, "Thank you."

Stella tipped her pint glass, "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Bo. Take tomorrow off and spend the day taking care of her. I fear she will have one hell of a hangover in the morning." She slid into the booth next to Damien, holding out her hand to introduce herself.

I smiled tightly, holding Lauren close and walking her out of the pub, Kenzi in front of us.

Out on the street, Kenzi clicked the key fob, whistling under breath when the silver BMW lit up down the street, "Holy four leaf clover! A beamer?" She looked back at me, "By the way, was that your boss? Stella the cold?"

I waved Kenzi back to help me carry Lauren, who was nodding out on my shoulder, "She isn't cold, just very serious and business like." I glared at Kenzi, "Let's focus on getting Lauren home." I shook my head, "I can't believe how drunk she is."

Kenzi held up her hands, "Not my fault!"

I shot her another look as Lauren nuzzled deeper into my neck.

* * *

Kenzi and I were able to get a passed out Lauren into the house and up to our bedroom where I laid her down and let her pass out again like a rock. Snoring drunkenly in her shamrock jewelery. I walked back down to the foyer with Kenzi, "Drive the car back carefully and tell Stella thank you again." I then poked her in the arm, "You owe me for getting Lauren hammered and if she throws up, you're coming over to take care of her."

Kenzi frowned, tying the long bottom half of her Guinness shirt into a knot, "Yea yea, I hear ya. I won't ever do that again, I think the entire pub has bloody ears from her decimating the greatest hits of the eighties." She winked at me, hugging me quickly, "Call me in the morning, I will be over at Damien's, he wants us all to have brunch." Kenzi hopped out of my arms and rushed out of the front door hollering a toodle loo.

I locked the door, heading back into the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water for Lauren. Closing the fridge door, I paused, looking at the collection of photographs of her and I together that filled the steel door. Pictures from Los Angeles right after the debacle of the concert where we met, photos from random days in the rolling wine country and a few of us in front of Big Ben. I smiled, running my fingers over them all. I really was so stupidly in love with Lauren and was falling more and more everyday I had her. I suddenly felt bad that I was allowing work and the pursuit of a career interfere with spending as much time as I could with her. I had known what it felt like not to have Lauren, even if it was for a short painful week, and it was not something I ever wanted to return too. I loved Lauren with everything I had.

Looking up at the ceiling, I heard to heavy feet hit the wooden floor and stumble quickly to the bathroom. I cringed, knowing what was possibly happening up there. Leaving the kitchen I stopped and grabbed a bucket and a few extra towels, before heading up.

I found Lauren curled up on the white bathroom tile floor, leaning against the tub edge with her head in her hands. The toilet was slowly gurgling from flushing. The leprechaun hat and plastic necklaces were tossed haphazardly up on the counter. Clearly thrown up there in haste to make it to the toilet before she threw up on the floor. I sat down next to Lauren, setting a bottle of water at her feet, "How are you feeling champ?"

Her head shook a little, "Bad." Her voice was raspy and shaky, "What did I do?" Lauren looked up at me with red, teary eyes.

I smiled, reaching to open her water, "You got hammered, wasted, pickled, knackered and a thousand other descriptive words for intoxicated." I held the open water up, "Drink."

A shaky hand gripped the bottle, Lauren taking sloppy drinks before setting it down in her lap. Looking at the tiny tight shirt she wore, frowning, "Why am I in Kenzi's shirt?"

I giggled, scooting closer to her, "Do you want to hear the full story now or do you want to wait until morning?"

Lauren frowned deeper, leaning into me, "Now, that way I can pretend not to remember if it's far too embarrassing."

I kissed the side of her head, murmuring, "First off, I didn't know you liked Journey. I'll keep that in mind when we create the wedding play list."

Lauren groaned as I began to tell her the details of what had gone on in the pub and how cute she was drunk. By the time I was done, she was laying with her head in my lap and clutching my legs. Groaning as I revealed another embarrassing moment after another.

Burying her face in my lap, she mumbled against my dress pants, "I cannot believe that is the first impression your boss has of me, my mutilation of Pat Benatar and Journey." She lifted her head and rolled over in my lap to look at me, "I'll have to formally apologize to her somehow."

I shook my head, running my hands over her hair, "You don't ever have to apologize, Lauren. Tonight just proved to me how much I love you and why I love you as much as I do." I ran my fingers down her cheek, "I love you, Lauren."

She smiled weakly, leaning into my hand, "I love you too, Bo." She then rolled her eyes, "For the thousandth time tonight." She covered her face with her arm. "I can't believe how clingy I was drunk."

Chuckling I shifted to gentle lift her up to sit next to me, "You weren't clingy, just speaking the truth." I waited until she was facing me, her tired bleary golden brown eyes still made the butterflies flutter, "We just need to make sure that life doesn't take us away from each other. Work, careers, chores and what not." I picked up her hand, "I have missed you too, Lauren. I don't ever want to lose you." She and I locked eyes, and a thousand different things were spoken between the two of us with one single word ever being uttered. She nodded once, before moving to sit back against me. Lauren leaned back into my arms, settling her head right under my chin and wrapping an arm around my waist. "You won't ever will, Bo."

I felt her sigh heavily against my chest, "I would ask you to take me to bed, but I think I might throw up again. I don't think St. Patrick's day is my second favorite holiday anymore."

I laughed, kissing the top of her head and holding her closer, "Then we will stay right here." I shifted to give her more room to lay in my arms, whispering, "Happy St. Patricks day, you lush." Earning another groan telling me to shush up, with a soft poke in my ribs from the hungover woman in my arms.

Lauren didn't throw up, just fell asleep in my arms as we both sat on the cold tile. Even though my body begged me to move and find softer seating, I held on to her. Watching her sleep off the booze with a scrunched up sweaty face. She would have a hell of a hangover in the morning. But I didn't care, as long as I had her to wake up to every morning, I would take her sober, drunk, sick, cranky, and any other way she might wake up. It only made me love her more.


End file.
